Un buen padre
by JaxiroReal V
Summary: Un Katsuki de 26 años vuelve a Japón después de estar en el extranjero por un tiempo, intentando olvidar a cierto omega. Sin embargo, regresa con la idea clara de recuperar el corazón de su destinado, pero no esperaba que su llegada destapara tantas sorpresas.- Él es tu padre, Toshi.- El alfa rubio se mantenía boquiabierto por impactante declaración. [Omegaverse] Katsudeku
1. Capitulo 0

Aclaraciones:

~Es un fanfic pensando para ser divertido de leer y embargo en cierto punto de la trama se abarcaran temas serios (Bullying, maltrato, etc)

~Es una historia vista desde el punto de vista de Bakugou, así que cada vez que se vean textos _"de esta forma"_ es porque son pensamientos y/o imaginaciones de Katsuki.

~Se vera un leve cambio en las personalidades de los personajes, principalmente porque la mayoría de nuestros personajes tendrán aproximadamente 26 años de edad.

* * *

_**Capitulo 0: **"Un niño"_

_"Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar, aunque pareciera que no ha pasado nada. Estar aquí me hace recordar tantas momentos y sensaciones. ¡Mierda¡ Mis manos sudan._

_Hace 4 años que no estoy frente a esta puerta ¡Estoy jodidamente aterrado¡"_

-¿En serio no tocaras? ¿Tan rápido te arrepentiste, bro? No jodas jaja – Un pelirrojo estaba aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de su amigo- Tu mismo me pediste que te trajera –No soportó más y terminó soltando algunas carcajadas.

El rubio cenizo ni siquiera lo miro, solo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en un vago intento de no explotar en gritos. Luego, tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo jalo por las escaleras. Cuando por fin estuvieron a los pies del bloque de departamentos, soltó al pelirrojo para después dar un gran suspiro.

-…¿Y si me escupe en la cara?- el cenizo mostraba un entrecejo arrugado ,pero la verdad es que estaba con los nervios al máximo.

-¿Midoriya? Claro que no, él es un pan de dios. –Calmo su risa un momento y luego continuo.-Bro, ustedes tuvieron algo especial, dudo mucho que le moleste una inocente visita.- Lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijo, ahora con una expresión un poco preocupada- Quizás él también tenga ganas de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Cinco puñeteros años-suspiro- Quizás ya se casó con el bastardo mitad y mitad, él también era un alfa.

El rubio aun no superaba aquello, el alfa que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con el peliverde despistado que no lograba captar indirectas. Tanto en la academia como en el trabajo, siempre fue odioso presenciar eso.

-Hey, no lo descubrirás hasta que toques esa puerta~-Le animo su amigo- Además, hace rato no visito a Midoriya, hoy desperté con ganas de mimar a alguien. Así que apresúrate y toca.

-¡Dame un puto minuto!- Esta vez sí se permitió alzar la voz. Luego se dio cuenta.

_"¿Mimar? ¿A quién va a mimar este idiota?"_

Lo pensó por un segundo y luego se concentró en hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmar sus nervios.- ¿Tú has seguido en contacto con él? Supe que se retiró del servicio. El inútil se dio unas vacaciones a si mismo.- Se dio el gusto de soltar una carcajada, quería calmarse antes de volver a encontrarse con el que fue su omega hace años.

-Si…aunque yo no lo llamaría vacaciones.-Divago el pelirrojo, sin ganas de dar más información.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces que ha estado haciendo ese Deku?- Habló mientras ambos empezaban a caminar nuevamente hacia el bloque de departamentos, los cuales a simple vista se apreciaba que eran pequeños.

-Tu solo ve y toca esa puerta- Hablo nervioso mientras veía como su amigo le hacía caso por fin.

El cenizo se había marchado de Japón hace bastante tiempo, 5 años para ser exactos. Todos pensaban que Midoriya y el habían estado en una clase de relación amorosa, pero la verdad estaba algo alejada de aquello. Sin embargo, trasladarse a estados unidos le dio tiempo para pensar, le dio a Bakugou la tranquilidad necesaria para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quería.

Todo este tiempo en la Yuei solo se enfocó en convertirse en un gran héroe, no pensó en nada más. Al graduarse y comenzar a trabajar le permitió abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que muchas cosas en el habían cambiado.

Una de ellas fue la extraña amistad que había vuelto formar con Deku en el último año de la academia.

Ese omega con el cual tuvo un pasado tormentoso, ahora trabajaba en su misma agencia y le sonreía a diario.

Una amistad en entre un alfa y un omega. El final de esa historia era prácticamente obvio para el rubio.

Y así fue, no tardaron mucho en empezar a involucrarse. Nunca le pusieron un título a su relación, ya que todo empezó como algo meramente carnal. Sin embrago, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a salir en citas, en demostrarse cariño a escondidas y hasta en celarse.

Sin embargo, había algo que aun molestaba al rubio.

Por esa razón, antes de permitirse seguir enamorándose de esa dulce mirada esmeralda, pidió un traslado lo más lejos posible.

Después de 3 años siendo amigos, compañeros de trabajo y a veces amantes, Bakugou decidió alejarse del omega.

"Y ahora estoy aquí, con la cola entre las piernas. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?"

-¡Ya voy!- Se escuchó una voz desde dentro y unos pasos apresurados

_"Quizás el pelos de mierda tenga razón. Puede que este feliz de verme, nosotros terminamos nuestra relación de buena forma …¿Cierto? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde está esa jodida determinación que tenía mientras compraba los boletos de avión?! Todo el vuelo me vine imaginando como seria verlo otra vez._

_Katsuki, tienes que lucir cool. Recuerda eso y todo saldrá bien. Ese Deku saltara a tus brazos emocionado de volver a verte, le dirás lo que sientes, se casaran y tendrán muchos bebes._

_Si, eso definitivamente pasara."_

Bakugou ya estaba más tranquilo. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído imaginándose su futura noche de bodas, que no se dio cuenta lo nervioso que se veía su amigo. Kirishima sabía que no debió planear todo esto, que no debió traer a Bakugou a la casa del pecoso. Ya era muy tarde para estar arrepentido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Izuku despeinado, la playera que llevaba puesta estaba mojada y se veía cansado. Sin embargo, Bakugou no pudo darse cuenta que esos detalles, el solo fijo su mirada al niño que se encontraba en los brazos del pecoso. Ese niño envuelto en toallas de baño con temática de All Might.

_"¿¡QUE CARAJOS?!"_

-¿Kacchan?...-Hablo igual de sorprendido el peliverde.- Eres tú,… en serio, eres tú.-hablo sorprendido, aun sin creerlo. Luego reacciono y miro molesto a su acompañante.- ¡Kirishima!

-Hola, Toshi~ ¡Llego tu tío favorito!- Le hablo al niño, ignorando completamente a Izuku.

Bakugou todavía no cabía en su sorpresa.

_"No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Katsuki. Eres un adulto de 26 años, contrólate. Quizás solo es un niño al que está cuidando."_

-Oh, Kirishima está aquí, y …¿Bakugou?- Esa voz apareció junto a la llegada de un maduro joven de ojos de distinto color.

_"A la mierda la calma. ¡Yo tenía la maldita razón! EXPLOTARE TODO"_

Bakugou apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpear algo. Antes de que el rubio perdiera el control, la toalla que hasta ahora cubría la cabeza del niño callo. Aquel acto llamo la atención de todos, los cuales ahora estaban viendo la notable cabellera rubia ceniza del niño pequeño.

-¿Qué...?- fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio mayor. Paso de estar nervioso a confiado, de confiado a mandar todo a la mierda, y ahora su cerebro ya no funcionaba.

-Sorpresa, bro…-Ni Kirishima podía arreglar ese ambiente tan extraño que se había producido entre esos 5 individuos.

* * *

Nota:** Hola, este es mi primer Fanfic sobre esta pareja, así que pido paciencia, por favor. Es una historia Omegaverse, aunque en este fanfic cambiare algunos detalles mínimos sobre este AU, los explicare mas adelante. Desde ahora le doy las gracias a los que terminaron de leer este capitulo que funciona como prologo para mi historia. Planeo que sea un fanfic de aprox 15 capítulos, así que tenemos para rato~**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: **"Un egoísta y un secuestrador"_

Bakugou se consideraba a si mismo alguien maduro, esa etapa de chico explosivo ya estaba absolutamente superada para él. Ahora era un adulto con responsabilidades de héroe, no podía seguir comportándose como un niño mimado. Ahora hasta podía considerarse una persona muy sociable.

Así es, Estados Unidos lo cambio para bien.

Pero tampoco le pidan imposibles. No ha Bakugou Katsuki.

-¡Bro, no digas esas cosas frente al pequeño Toshi! ¡Es un alma pura!

-LAS DIRE EN INGLES ENTONCES- Y así siguió Bakugou, maldiciendo al aire dándole la espalda a todos los presentes sentados en la pequeña sala del peliverde.

-¿No crees que es suficiente, Bakugou?- se metió en la conversación Todoroki, con su semblante sereno de siempre- ¿Kirishima puedes llevar a Toshinori al parque, por favor?, no creo que deba escuchar esta conversación.

Kirishima rápidamente tomo al niño en brazos y entre juegos, se lo llevo fuera de la casa.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre los tres individuos, por supuesto esto no duro más de 5 segundos antes de que Midoriya se armara de valor para romper el hielo.

-Perdón, Kacchan.-Comenzó diciendo con la cabeza baja-Te lo oculte, asumo mi responsabilidad en eso. –Poco a poco subió la vista otra vez- Les pedí a todos que se mantuvieran callados, que escondieran a Toshi de ti.

_"Maldito nerd. Me descuido un momento y ya tienes un hijo. Y además le colocas un nombre estúpido."_

-No pensé que regresarías, y menos que me buscarías.- Aclaro un poco su garganta y continuo, ahora viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio- ¡Pero quiero que sepas que estamos bien!, no te hemos necesitado en todos estos años y tampoco te necesitamos ahora. Tú ya has hecho tu vida y no me pienso interponer en ella.- hablo con una mirada que demostraba seguridad en sus palabras.

El salón se quedó en silencio un momento, nadie dijo nada. Quizás Bakugou había aprendido a expresar mejor sus puntos de vista y a moderarse al hablar. Sin embargo, había adoptado el mal habito de no expresar nada en su rostro cuando tenía que enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles.

-¿Quieres hacerte el héroe?-Pregunto secamente-¿O simplemente quieres sacarme del camino?

-No lo has entendido, Bakugou. Izuku solo quiere-Todoroki intento razonar con el alfa rubio, pero un sonido de explosión lo hizo callar.

-¡Tú no te metas! Ese niño no tiene nada que ver contigo.-Hablo con enojo ya notable.

-Ese niño se llama Toshinori y a diferencia de ti, yo he estado presente para él desde que nació-La mirada desafiante que mostró Todoroki solo pudo aumentar el enojo del rubio.

Pero de igual manera Katsuki enmudeció, porque sabía que tenía razón. Pero no fue intencional, él no sabía nada acerca de su hijo.-Me voy.-Tomo sus cosas y rápidamente salió del lugar.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, solo se pudo escuchar el suspiro de Midoriya y el cómo se recostaba en el sofá, estaba completamente agotado después de esa corta conversación.

-No te culpes por esto. Tus intenciones eran las mejores, hasta sacrificaste lo que más te gustaba hacer para no ser una carga para Bakugou.-Le animo el adulto de cabello bicolor mientras sujetaba su cien en una clara señal de estar igual de cansado.

-¿Por qué volvió? El día en que se decidió, me dejo muy en claro que no pretendía volver.-Se cuestionaba mientras recordaba ese día de verano.

Ese día mientras el sol se escondía, el rubio le confeso sus planes sobre su traslado. Con el corazón en la mano Izuku solo acepto la realidad y se despidió. Sin rodeos, sin llanto, el solo se limitó a confesar sus sentimientos por el alfa una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese mismo día.

Aun podía recordar las sutilmente frías palabras del rubio.

_**[No tengo pensado regresar, Deku. Toda esa mierda de destinados, ya no me importa. Te mereces a alguien mejor.]**_

Ese día, después de verlo partir, se permitió llorar toda la noche. No quiso hacerlo frente a su alfa porque sabía que eso complicaría las cosas innecesariamente. Eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. No podía quejarse, por lo menos pudo disfrutar del cariño de su destinado un tiempo, pudo llenarse de gozo cuando escucho que todos pensaban que estaban en una relación amorosa, pudo darse el lujo de vivir en carne propia las caricias pasionales de su alfa.

No podía quejarse porque, por un breve momento, sintió que pertenecía al mundo de Bakugou Katsuki y que era completamente bienvenido en él.

-Estúpido, Kacchan. –Soltó en un suspiro con los brazos cruzados, más que enojado parecía agotado.- ¿Ahora que haré? No puedo pedirle que se quede y cuide a Toshi conmigo, eso sería egoísta. Por eso le dije directamente que no lo necesitaba.

-Bakugou se sintió atacado, tú más que nadie sabe de su tosca forma de ser. –Se acercó al peliverde poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo- Tú y yo sabemos porque Bakugou volvió. – se aclaró la garganta para después mirar serio al omega-Claramente él no sabía de Toshi, así que ¿porque otra razón te vendría a visitar después de haber prometido no volver?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso Todoroki-kun?-lo miro un poco extrañado por sus insinuaciones.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Bakugou volvió por ti, y tu claramente aun sientes cosas por él. Pero lo importante ahora es como reaccionara frente a Toshi y viceversa, así que antes de tomar una decisión apresurada y emocional, por favor piensa en el bien de tu hijo y en los derechos de Bakugou.-Las palabras de Todoroki fueron duras de escuchar para Izuku, pero sabía muy bien que eran ciertas.

Izuku estaba alejando a Bakugou porque su omega interior todavía estaba resentido por su abandono.

-Tienes razón, Todoroki-kun. Me atrapo por sorpresa toda esta situación y solo pude pensar en alejarlo de mi bebé. Hable de no ser egoísta y a la vez yo lo fui.-El peliverde no pudo evitar taparse la cara con ambas manos, estaba avergonzado de su actitud.- ¿Encuentras que lo que dije estuvo muy mal?

-Izuku, ¿Sabes con quien estamos tratando?-cuestionándose si el peliverde de verdad pensó que Bakugou lo tomaría bien así de fácil-Escogiste la peor combinación de palabras. Quizás en una persona normal hubiera funcionado, pero estamos hablando de Bakugou.

-No hables así de él Todoroki-kun, aunque pensándolo bien… quizás tengas razón.-Desvió la mirada aguantándose una carcajada al recordar la actitud explosiva que tenía en sus primeros años en la academia.-¡Ok, está decidido¡ ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así¡ Hablare con él en privado cuando tenga la oportunidad. Supongo que solo bastara con preguntarle a Kirishima-kun donde se encuentra hospedado.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado telepáticamente, el pelirrojo golpeo la puerta de la casa. Izuku se apresuró en abrirle para que le entregaran a su hijo, era "sábado de pizza" después de todo y luego de ese momento tenso solo quería disfrutar de una cena en paz.

Cuando abrió la puerta saludo amablemente al chico de dientes puntiagudos, pero rápidamente su instinto de "mamá luchona" se dio cuenta de la ausencia de un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Y Toshi?-Pregunto el omega con una expresión alarmada.

-¿Eh? ¿No mandaste a Bakugou a buscarlo?- Dijo incrédulo- El apareció y se lo llevo ….¿Midoriya?- Hablo un poco asustado.

Midroiya siempre ha sido una persona agradable, hasta ahora lo es. Pero todos bien sabían el carácter que podía adoptar cuando se trataba de su preciado hijo.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, Bakugou tenía sus propios problemas.

-¿Esto es un secuestro?-Preguntaba el niño pequeño, el cual estaba siendo cargado por unos fuertes brazos

-Claro que no. Pero si gritas te exploto.

Toshinori Midoriya no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Pensó que en una situación así debería estar aterrado, pero para su sorpresa los brazos de ese extraño hombre lo hacían sentir seguro.

El pequeño niño rubio solo esperaba llegar a tiempo a casa para comer pizza.

* * *

**Nota: Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí solo quería darte las gracias por leer este fic tan raro que inicie hace una semana. Espero que este capitulo también halla gustado. Acepto cualquier critica y/o opinión sobre mi forma de escribir siempre y cuando sea con respeto, siempre quiero mejorar para que sea una historia agradable de leer.**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo~**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: **"Un friki y un anciano"_

El pequeño Midoriya Toshinori se encontraba sumamente incomodo en esa situación ¿La razón?; El hombre rubio que se encontraba lamentándose frente a él. Cualquier niño se sentiría nervioso o hasta asustado de estar en una cafetería con un completo extraño, pero el pequeño Toshi no, él no le temía a nada. Además, a su tío Kiri parecía agradarle este tipo, así que el pequeño rubio no veía motivo de miedo. Es por eso que, hasta el momento, se mantenía tranquilo comiendo la dona que el mayor le había comprado.

Pero al otro lado de la mesa, las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esto es claramente un secuestro! Quizás Deku está denunciándome ahora. ¡Maldita sea! Solo quería volver a conquistar a ese pedazo de brócoli y ser feliz. ¿De dónde salió todo esto?"_

-¡Ya dime! ¿Quién eres tú?-Hablo el niño mirándolo extrañado, tanto quejido de parte del mayor ya estaba empezando a molestarlo.- ¿Eres amigo del tío Kiri?

Bakugou solo ignoraba al niño sentado frente a él. No creyó que su amigo pelirrojo se creyera tan fácilmente su mentira, tampoco esperó que se fuera y le dejará solo con el pequeño. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos, no atino a hacer otra cosa mas que llevarlo a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Todo el camino trato de no mirar al niño, solo se dedicó a tomar de su pequeña mano y caminar junto a él mientras pensaba en que haría ahora.

_"Ok, esto no puede ser tan malo, soy su padre después de todo. No le hare nada malo, por su puesto. Ese Deku ni siquiera me estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerlo. _

_¡Es mi hijo, es obvio que quiero conocerlo!_

_Nuestro hijo, de Izuku y mío, parece tan irreal._

_Ok, esto aún puede terminar bien. Podríamos ser una familia. Solo necesito hacer que se divorcie de ese bastardo, que el niño vea lo genial que es su verdadero padre y listo, ¡Una familia!_

_No en los términos que me hubiera gustado, pero una familia al fin y al cabo"_

Su actitud positiva hubiera continuado creciendo si no fuera porque sintió una molestia en su cara.

-¡Anciano! –grito mientras le picaba la mejilla con una pajilla- ¿Ya te moriste? ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Niño! –apretó fuerte la pajilla que le molestaba en la cara- ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre? Por eso estamos aquí.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Quién eres?-Hablo el pequeño apretando sus puños y mirándolo fijamente- Esto no es un secuestro ¿O sí? –Hablo más alto- Mi papá dijo que si hay un villano, puedo usar mi Kosei.

-¿Qué demonios? No peleare con un niño…-Extrañado miro al valiente niño que lo desafiaba, estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que salió de esa pequeña boca-¡Espera! ¿Ya tienes tu Kosei? ¡Dime cual es!- Habló ahora exaltado y aunque su cara no lo demostraba, emocionado por saber cuál Kosei tenía su heredero.

-¡¿Que te importa, viejo?! –Le soltó más enojado, para después sacarle la lengua.- ¡Ahora dime quien eres!

-¡Soy un amigo de tu papa, ¿Ok?! Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. ¿Nunca te ha hablado de mí?-

-No.-Le dijo volviéndole a sacar la lengua-

Eso no dejo satisfecho al pequeño rubio, que cruzo los brazos y no le quitaba la mirada esmeralda de encima. Katsuki no podía creer que bajo esa tierna apariencia de niño, hubiera tan mal carácter. Es como si estuviera a la defensiva.

Como estaba sosteniéndole la mirada al niño, pudo apreciar con más detalles su apariencia. Es verdad que el color de su cabello era idéntico al del alfa, pero esos mechones rubios se veían menos puntiagudos, mas como la textura de Izuku .Además, tenía esas peculiares pecas en las mejillas, esas que se veían realmente adorables en su omega. Pero lo que más destacaba eran esos ojos agudos color esmeraldas, los cuales le miraban con tanto enojo.

De verdad era su hijo.

"_¡Ja! Katsuki 1- Bastardo 0_

_Hubiera preferido que nuestro hijo saliera idéntico a Deku. A pesar de eso, este niño enserio es bonito. Una mezcla perfecta. ¡Buen trabajo Deku! "_

El sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar de su análisis, era Kirishima. Katsuki quiso cortarle, quería pasar más tiempo con el niño, si Deku estaba dispuesto a alejarlo complemente de su vida, por lo menos quería saber un poco de aquel niño enojón. Sin embargo termino contestando la llamada, esperaba la voz de su amigo regañándolo, pero lo que recibió fue peor.

-¡Kacchan! ¡¿Por qué diablos secuestraste a mi hijo?! –El grito hizo que casi soltara el celular- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevártelo sin mi permiso?! ¡Estas demente!

-Cálmate, Deku. Él está aquí conmigo, estamos bien.-Puso la llamada en alta voz y acerco el aparato al niño.

-Hola, papá. El anciano me tiene secuestrado.-Le dijo como si nada.

-Hola, bebé. Me alegro que estés bien, ahora ¡EXPLOTALE LA CARA!

-¡Hey!-Volvió a acercar el celular a su oído- Disculpa ,pero eso te ganas por no decirme absolutamente nada sobre esta situación.-Siguió hablando ,ya que el otro lado de la línea no respondió- Si no vas a permitirme ser parte de su vida, entonces por lo menos deja que lo conozca. Quiero conocerlo. ¡Mierda! Arruinaste completamente mis planes. Vine a Japón solo para verte, pero ahora lo que más me importa es este niño. –Hubo un silencio por un momento, Katsuki pudo jurar que escucho un leve gimoteo, como si alguien estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Envíale a Kirishima la ubicación en la que están, iré a buscarlos de inmediato, a los dos. Aquí en casa hablaremos.-Y corto la llamada.

Solo pudo dejar escapar un gran suspiro después que la llamada se cortó, todavía no acababa el día y ya estaba completamente exhausto. Rápidamente envió un mensaje con su ubicación, no quería presenciar la furia del omega de nuevo, nunca pensó que el lado paterno de ese lindo omega fuera tan fiero.

-Mi nombre completo es Midoriya Toshinori.-La voz del niño de nuevamente capturo la atención del mayor-Estoy a punto de cumplir 5 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 10 de Junio y mi signo es Géminis.-Le dijo el niño ahora más animado, dejando su actitud anterior. El mayor no le contesto y solo lo miro incrédulo, esto encendió nuevamente el enojo del niño.- ¿No dijiste que querías conocerme? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!

-Ok, ok… eeh…¿Comida favorita?-Pregunto con duda al ser apresurado por el niño.

\- ¡El Katsudon¡ Pero solo si papá lo prepara. El hace que sepa picante y delicioso.-Dijo volviendo a su actitud animada- Aunque, el que hace tío lida también es rico, pero el que hace tía Ochako es pésimo. ¡Por eso, definitivamente papá hace el mejor katsudon de todos los tiempos¡-

Katsuki solo pudo pensar que ese niño era muy hablador, semejante respuesta para una pregunta tan simple. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que era un poco tierno. Obviamente eso lo saco de su Deku, a raíz de eso solo pudo pensar en hacerle otra pregunta. Una pregunta con la que sabría rápidamente si la personalidad la había heredado de él o del omega friki.

-¿Y… qué opinas de los héroes?-Pregunto casi con miedo.

-¡Me encantan los héroes!-Los ojos del niño brillaban, hasta se paró en la silla para seguir hablando.-¡Son tan geniales! Tengo todas las figuras del top 10. Y todos los días me como los mini-chocolates de héroes, esos que vienen con un tatuaje dentro, aunque a papá no le gusta que me los ponga. Siempre encuentro un lugar escondido donde pegármelo,… aunque papá después me los lava y se borran.-Bajo su tono de voz un poco- ¡Pero al día siguiente me compro otro de todas formas!-volvió a subir sus ánimos.

"Definitivamente es hijo de ese Deku friki de los héroes."

Y así continúo el niño hablando tan animadamente, Katsuki lo escucho mientras decía nombre de héroes que mayormente no conocía. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, tanto que hasta se le había olvidado los nombres que usaban sus propios compañeros durante el trabajo. Estaba con los codos apoyados mientras dejaba que el niño se desenvolviera hablando de lo que le gustaba, le recordaba mucho al omega de niño.

A pesar de que el también gustaba de los héroes cuando era pequeño, siempre era el peliverde el que lo arrastraba a ver películas y series de héroes, no podía negarle nada al omega así que siempre terminaba accediendo a su fanatismo.

En paz estaba escuchando las palabras del pequeño, hasta que escucho "ese" nombre.

-Pero sin duda, ¡El héroe Shoto es mi favorito¡-El niño incluso levanto las manos para demostrar su emoción.-

Katsuki trato de controlarse, no quería mostrarle su peor cara a su hijo. Contó hasta 5 mentalmente y siguió.

-¿A si? ¿Mejor que el héroe Ground Zero?-Dijo esto mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante falsa al infante.

\- ¿Ground qué? ¿Quién es ese?- el niño ladeo su cabeza, en serio no sabía quién era.

Quizás llevarse bien con ese niño sería más difícil de lo que pensaba Katsuki.

* * *

Nota:** Hola! Me pareció gracioso poner a Toshi como un friki Intento hacer que el hijo del Katsudeku sea una mezcla perfecta entre ambos, tanto en actitud como apariencia, espero que les guste como se esta formando ^^U Gracias por leer este capitulo!**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: **"Un héroe y un padre"_

El héroe Ground Zero ejerció servicio durante 3 años en Japón, sin embargo fue en estados unidos donde continúo trabajando y en donde se hizo verdaderamente popular. Quizás es por eso que el pequeño friki de héroes no sabía de su existencia.

Pero claro, explicarle eso a Katsuki iba a ser difícil.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienen figuras de Ground Zero?!¡¿No sabe quién soy?! ¡Soy el más perrón aquí¡

¿Bakugou Katsuki en serio había madurado?

-No es necesario, señor. No lo quiero, ya tengo muchas figuras.-El niño habla mientras asoma su cabecita en el mostrador de la tienda de figuras- Ni yo lo conozco.-le dijo al encargado de la tienda, ahora apuntando a Bakugou.

-¡Ya te dije quién soy!-Dijo mirando al niño que poco le importaba los gritos del mayor.

Bakugou había arrastrado al pequeño a la primera tienda de figuras que vio. Tantos años esforzándose física y emocionalmente para ser el héroe más grande de todos, para que después su propio hijo no lo reconociera como tal. Definitivamente quería morir ahí mismo.

_"Deku de niño era mi mayor fan, poco faltaba para que besara el suelo donde caminaba. _

_¿Es esa tu intención, Deku? ¿Borrarme absolutamente de su vida? ¡Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre de héroe!"_

La puerta de la tienda se abre con fuerza, dejando ver a un muy molesto omega peli verde. Solo fue un instante en el que Izuku miro con una enorme furia a Bakugou, aun así la intensidad de su mirada llego a espantar al mismo encargado de la tienda. Fue solo cosa de dos segundos los cuales el omega tardo en alivianar su expresión convirtiéndola en una sonrisa, junto con abrirle los brazos a su hijo en espera de un abrazo.

-¡Papá!-El pequeño salto a sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazo con un inmenso cariño.- Él es extraño.-Dijo, mirando esta vez a Katsuki sin dejar de abrazar al omega.

-Lo sé, cariño. ¿Te asustaste mucho?-Le pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el niño negó rápidamente asegurándole a su progenitor que no le temía a nada. Midoriya volteo hacia el rubio mayor con una mirada que tenía escrito en todas partes "Voy a regañarte".-¡No debieron moverse de la ubicación que enviaste! ¡Te dije que los iría a buscar, Kacchan!

-…¡Los siento ¿Ok?! Le quería comprar un regalo al mocoso.-Se excusó rápidamente. No era una mentira, el enserio le quería comprar una figura…de el mismo.

-Hmmn…ok, pero a la próxima te denunciare. Ahora vámonos, Todoroki-kun nos espera en el auto.-El omega solo se volteo con su hijo en brazos con intenciones de salir de la tienda. Bakugou lo siguió de cerca esperando no haber hecho tanto escándalo.

El alfa comprendió el hecho de que no lo reconocieran en esa tienda llena de frikis de los héroes, ya que al parecer no era popular en Japón. Sin embargo le pareció extraño que nadie reconociera al héroe Deku.

-Eh…¿Disculpe?-Llamo la atención el encargado de la tienda.-Usted es el héroe Deku ¿Cierto?-El encargado de la tienda se acercó con algo de duda al peliverde, para que después se mostrara emocionado cuando el omega le confirmo su duda y le diera su autógrafo.

_"¿Enserio es el único que lo reconoció? Ninguno de estos frikis a nuestro alrededor se inmuto al pronunciar su nombre. Sé que no ha trabajado en bastantes años (y ahora comprendo bien el porqué), pero es increíble que la gente haya olvidado tan rápidamente al héroe que estaba por convertirse en el siguiente símbolo de la paz."_

Después de eso, salieron con tranquilidad de la tienda. Todoroki estaba estacionado cerca del lugar asique no caminaron mucho. Dentro del auto Toshi se la paso pidiéndole a Todoroki que le contara sus actos heroicos o historias de héroes en general, lo cual extraño a Katsuki ya que en ningún momento le solicito historias al omega.

Aparte de eso, el viaje a casa fue silencioso. Todoroki concentrado conduciendo, Izuku con su hijo sentado en sus piernas y el solo en el asiento trasero del auto. Solo se podía escuchar la música que se trasmitía por la radio, una canción vieja de amor que recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez. Esto solo fastidiaba más al rubio mayor.

Cuando llegaron al departamento nuevamente, los tres se sentaron en el salón, mientras el niño se encontraba acostado en la alfombra dibujando con sus crayolas.

-Habla, Deku.-Dijo acomodándose y cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Secuestraste a mi hijo, tu eres el que debería hablar aquí!-le recrimino de vuelta.-Sé que cometí un error. No te dije absolutamente nada y no le hable nunca a Toshinori sobre ti, pero era para protegerlos a ambos.-Baja su mirada, sin poder ver los ojos escarlata y luego continua- Cuando me entere que estaba en cinta tú ya estabas fuera del país, fue por eso que no te dije nada antes de irte. Todos nos esforzamos mucho para poder ser héroes profesionales, no quería interferir en tus planes ya que tienes un gran futuro como héroe, es por eso que no dije nada, pensé que podía hacerme cargo solo y salir adelante.

Bakugou solo guardo silencio mientras lo miraba fijo.

-Además, nunca supe claramente lo que era nuestra relación. –Habla un poco avergonzado.

-Pero de todas formas es mi hijo. –Le dijo con voz firme.

-¿Quién es hijo de quién?-Hablo una voz aguda. Unos ojos esmeraldas miraban con inocente curiosidad a su padre.

_"Mierda…"_

Katsuki había cavado su propia tumba.

-¿Quieres que lleve a Toshi a su habitación?-Le hablo el bicolor al omega, mientras se preparaba para levantarse del sofá.

-No es necesario, Todoroki-kun-Le sonrió, deteniendo la acción del alfa. Luego volteo su mirar a su hijo.-Cariño ¿Recuerdas ese día que llegaste triste de la guardería?... ¿Cuándo dijiste que te molestaron por solo tener un papá?

_"Mierda, ¡No se lo digas ahora, idiota! ¡Díselo en privado, no conmigo aquí!"_

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que mi papá no podía venir a verme, que estaba muy ocupado. Pero eso no importa, te tengo a ti y estoy bien. –Se apresuró en decir el niño, recordando ese día. En aquel momento vio como su padre omega lloraba mientras le explicaba. El niño solo abrazo a su padre y le pidió por favor que no llorara. A pesar de eso, para Toshinori ese día termino bien, ya que durmió abrazado a su padre prometiéndose a sí mismo nunca más hablar sobre eso.

-Sí, bebé.-Le sonrió al niño, para luego hacerle una seña con el rostro para que dirigiera su mirada hacia el rubio mayor.-Él es Bakugou Katsuki, más conocido por su nombre de héroe: Ground Zero. Él es tu padre alfa.-Le dijo tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Estos silencios ya le estaban poniendo de los nervios a Katsuki, y al parecer a Midoriya también, ya que el rubio mayor pudo percibir sus feromonas de auxilio. El niño aún mantenía una expresión seria y un poco confundida. El ambiente se había puesto tan pesado que el omega empezó a llamar a su hijo, ya que parecía que no reaccionar

-¡¿ESE ANCIANO?!-Atino a gritar el niño, mientras apuntaba y le pedía explicaciones a su "madre"-¿No pudiste encontrar algo mejor, mami? -Siguió quejándose el niño.

-Pensé que te gustaría que tu papá fuera un héroe, cariño.

-¡Pero un héroe genial! ¡A él no lo conoce nadie!

-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Te estoy escuchando!- hablo por fin el aludido, esto hizo que el niño volteara a verlo con unos ojos que mostraban poca simpatía. Sorpresivamente esa mirada infantil hizo que el mayor se quedara callado.-…¿No quieres preguntar nada sobre mí?-dijo dudoso.

_"Ok, estas frente a tu cachorro. No la cagues, Katsuki"_

-¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?

Esa pregunta dejo en shock a los adultos. Todos sabían que el pequeño no era nada tonto, de hecho, siempre mostro ser maduro para su corta edad.

El interrogatorio del niño ya había comenzado, y lo hizo con broche de oro.

-Eso es porque…-el rubio no sabía que decir, no quería mentirle.-Yo estaba trabajando en Estados Unidos, siendo un héroe lejos de aquí.-El rubio no había mentido, pero a su vez había omitido el detalle más importante de esa historia.-Perdón, Toshinori…

La expresión de los otros dos adultos presentes era épica. Ambos con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas de la sorpresa. Y no los culpo, ver al orgulloso Bakugou Katsuki disculpándose, y peor, ¡disculpándose con un niño!

-…¡No importa!-Hablo aligerado su expresión, pero sin dejar su postura de desconfianza.-Yo he cuidado de mi papá todo este tiempo.-Dijo abrazando las piernas del omega, el cual le brindó una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza desde su lugar.

Por fin el ambiente se había calmado un poco, o eso era lo que creían.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?-Pregunto el niño mirando al rubio mayor con curiosidad- dijiste que querías conocerme. ¿Te quedaras?- Toshinori era muy pequeño para entender totalmente la situación, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera mucha curiosidad por ese nuevo individuo que decía ser su padre alfa.

Nuevamente el niño había atrapado a Katsuki con la guardia baja, ese niño sí que lo espantaba.

-Amor, mejor hablamos de eso más tarde. ¿No quieres seguir jugando afuera?-Izuku trato de llamar la atención del niño. Noto la curiosidad de su hijo, y no quería que la negativa de Katsuki lo desanimara. No quería ver el rostro triste de su hijo cuando Katsuki le dijera que se marcharía nuevamente y, en su interior, el omega tampoco quería oír eso.

-Me quedare.

La respuesta de Katsuki hizo nuevamente que todos se quedaran en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio diferente. El par de adultos se mantenían sorprendidos, mientras el niño parecía emocionado, como si le hubieran dado un nuevo juguete.

-No pienso irme esta vez. Te lo aseguro.-Dijo mientras miraba al omega, viendo fijamente esos ojos jade que lo enamoraron desde niño.

_ "No pienso huir, Deku. No pienso dejarte otra vez."_

* * *

Nota:** Hola, de nuevo! Me gusta la idea de hacer que Katsuki rompa la cuarta pared y haga referencias, no me aguante las ganas de hacer referencia a esa iconica frase del doblaje de Naruto XD perdón. Ya que la historia esta contada desde el punto de vida de Katsuki sera fácil y divertido de escribirlo. Nuevamente gracias por leer mi fanfic, todos los comentarios siempre me llenan de motivación.**


	5. capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: **"Un verdadero héroe"_

Era una linda y despejada mañana de lunes, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana y el alfa rubio se encontraba más despierto que nunca.

_"¡Animo, Katsuki! Termino de descargar estas últimas cajas y después iré a visitar a Deku."_

Bakugou Katsuki le había pedido a su agencia de héroes unas vacaciones, las cuales pensaba pasar en su país natal. Había hecho un gran trabajo en el extranjero, era de los mejores en el país y reconocido por todos, asique no fue difícil conseguir que aceptaran su solicitud.

Puso de excusa que se sentía estresado y mal emocionalmente, eso logro terminar de convencer a todos. No era una mentira, ya que en los últimos meses no había podido concentrarse totalmente en su trabajo ¿La razón?; Las sensación de arrepentimiento que venían a él cada vez que recordaba a su omega.

El alfa pensó que había logrado olvidar lo hermoso de esos ojos verdes, que había aceptado que no se volvería a relacionar con el omega de pecas.

Y luego sucedió, eso que marcaría para siempre la vida de Bakugou Katsuki. El recuerdo más amargo que se llevaría de Estados Unidos.

_"No quiero volver a arrepentirme de algo. Voy a seguir tu consejo y arreglare mi vida, empezando por arreglar mi relación con Deku"_

-¡Se nota que estas decidido, Bro!-La voz de su amigo logro sacarlo de sus recuerdos.- Hasta conseguiste hospedarte en el mismo edificio que Midoriya. Me pregunto si será para ver a tu hijo o a él~-Hablo juguetonamente, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del rubio. El otro simplemente le dedico una mirada asesina, todavía no le perdonaba el que no le halla mencionado sobre su cachorro.

-Sera mejor que ni le hables, ha estado toda la mañana tirándonos maldiciones.-Se escuchó la voz con eco de una chica de piel rosa.- Ni porque lo estamos ayudando a descargar sus cosas nos va a perdonar. –Se acercó y dejo una gran caja en el suelo.

Kirishima se había contactado con sus amigos de la academia y les había informado de la visita de Katsuki. A pesar de que eran adultos y que la mayoría no trabajara en las mismas agencias, lograron seguir siendo amigos cercanos, hasta había veces que se juntaban solo a pasar el rato y conversar.

Asique toda la pandilla se había vuelto a reunir en el actual departamento de el alfa rubio.

-Hemos trabajado toda la mañana, Bakugou. ¡Por lo menos háblanos!-Dijo Sero fingiendo tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Sero. Bakugou dijo que por ayudarle hoy, iba a organizar una fiesta esta noche en su casa ¿Verdad, amorcito?- Le hablo muy emocionado el omega eléctrico, mientras miraba a su alfa de pelo rojizo.

-Eh… si, sobre eso…-Kirishima sudo frio, sabía que ya estaba muerto.

-¡¿QUE YO DIJE QUE?!

Han pasado años, y sin embargo ellos ahora parecían adolecentes de nuevo. Katsuki nunca lo admitiría, pero se sintió conmovido viendo a sus antiguos compañeros ayudándole y molestándolo como antes.

Siguieron discutiendo y jugando por unos momentos más, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron parar para refrescarse con unas bebidas que Kirishima invito. El grupo de amigos animaron al alfa rubio a visitar a Midoriya, mientras que ellos se comprometieron a preparar el almuerzo de ese día.

_"¡Ellos nuevamente se invitaron solos!...Pero bueno, es mejor que almorzar solo ¿No? Ahora solo debo concentrarme en no parecer un idiota frente a Deku y Toshinori. ¡Necesito recuperar el corazón de ese omega cabeza de brócoli, ganarme la aceptación de mi cachorro y echar a ese bastardo emo de esa casa!"_

Katsuki toco la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, pero su cara cambio drásticamente al ver que no era el peli verde el que abría.

-Bakugou, eres tú. –Le dijo para luego saludarlo con la mano.-Supongo que esperabas ver a Izuku. El salió a comprar cosas para preparar el almuerzo, puedes esperarlo aquí si quieres.-le invito a pasar.

A pesar de que el rubio estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad con la que el otro lo trato, no bajo la guardia en absoluto. Aligero su expresión e inflo su pecho dándose coraje, luego prosiguió a entrar con confianza a la casa. Katsuki no era nada tonto, se preparó para una situación como esta. Estaba listo para declararle la guerra al alfa que tenía frente a él, no se dejaría engañar por los buenos tratos del otro alfa, no mientras el siga siendo su rival en el amor.

_"Algo tramas, Invierano. Y lo quiero descubrir ahora"_

-La verdad… Tenía ganas de hablar sobre algo contigo. –Le paso un vaso de jugo a su invitado y se apoyó en un mueble frente a él, mirando a los ojos al alfa rubio.- Quería hablar sobre Izuku.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Intento que su voz sonara calmada, pero se logró notar el enfado en sus palabras.

-A pesar de que la llegada de Toshinori fue una sorpresa para Izuku, él se preocupó de enfocar toda su atención en criarlo.-Todoroki siguió hablando, ahora mirando en otra dirección.-Él se esforzó mucho, y a pesar de que todos hemos estado ahí para ayudarlo, el siempre insistió en hacerlo solo. Y como ya supones, el dejo de ser un héroe para dedicarle su vida a su hijo.-Dio una pausa para beber un poco de su vaso.- Yo trabajo casi todo el día, asique cuando estoy en casa intento ayudar en lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, nunca es suficiente.-Hablo ahora en un tono más triste.

-No te preocupes, ahora es diferente.-hablo confiando, haciendo que el de mirada bicolor lo observara a los ojos otra vez.- Yo estoy aquí, también criare a Toshinori. Pienso ser parte de su vida.

Todoroki lo miro por unos momentos y luego sonrió un poco, alivianando su expresión.

-Qué bueno que pienses así.-Dejo el vaso en la mesa y de su bolsillo saco unas cartas.-Antes me puse algo sentimental, pero ahora iré directo al grano.-Les mostro las cartas a Bakugou, todas eran de agencias de héroes.- Ayúdame a que Izuku vuelva a ser un héroe.

Bakugou quedo un poco descolocado, tomo las cartas y las abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Y estas son solo algunas.-Continua hablando mientras volvía a su posición anterior.-Ambos sabemos que Izuku tiene un gran potencial. Este año Toshi comenzó ir a la guardería, asique Izuku hizo el intento de volver a re-aparecer en las reuniones de héroes. Lo intento y logre verlo genuinamente emocionado-Sonrió nuevamente recordando el rostro del omega-Pero luego Toshi comenzó a tener problemas de conducta y tuvo que alejarse otra vez del mundo de los héroes.

Bakugou escuchaba atentamente las palabras del hombre frente a él, mientras leía esas cartas que eran invitaciones a fiestas de héroes, conferencias de prensa o a programas de televisión.

-Ayúdalo, Bakugou.-Dijo fuerte y serio.- Izuku ha hecho mucho por mí, asique te lo pido como favor. Ayúdalo a ser un héroe de nuevo.

Bakugou Katsuki conoció al pedazo de brócoli desde que tenían 5 años. El más que nadie sabía que su más grande sueño era ser un héroe. Sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado para ser un héroe profesional. Asique, solo por esta vez, decidió no cuestionarle los motivos de su propuesta a Todoroki.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.-Sentencio con voz seria y mirándolo fijamente.

Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas un tiempo. No era con malas intenciones, sino más bien como si estuvieran cerrando un trato. Eso continúo hasta que el sonido de una puerta los distrajo.

-Oh, Kacchan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Toshinori estaba en la guardería y Shouto rápidamente se fue de la casa diciendo que iba a saludar a sus excompañeros aprovechando que estaban cerca. Izuku sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su compañero de piso, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que eso solo fue una excusa.

-¿Quieres que hablemos en el balcón?-Su voz sonaba nerviosa, pero aun así mostraba una sonrisa. El alfa lo siguió hasta el balcón en donde ambos se apoyaron.-Supongo que Todoroki-kun ya te lo dijo.-El rubio se mantuvo en completo silencio-Muchas veces hemos discutido sobre eso, pero mi respuesta nunca cambiara. Yo vivo solo para cuidar de mi hijo.

-¿Pero y tú?-Dijo mirándolo, el omega seguía con la vista hacia abajo. Se encontraban en un tercer piso y la brisa a esa altura mecía sus cabellos.

-Disfruto ser padre, Kacchan. Quizás no es tan emocionante como ser héroe, pero lo disfruto mucho. Es una sensación maravillosa ver crecer a tu hijo, tu no lo entenderías.-Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que eso ultimo era un golpe bajo hacia el alfa.- Quiero estar ahí cuando mi Toshi me necesite, quiero que nunca le falte nada.-No se dio cuenta, pero su voz se estaba quebrando poco a poco.

-Ya basta, Deku.-su tono de voz no fue agresivo, más bien fue casi como si estuviera suplicando. El sorprendido omega levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo.-Se voltio completamente hacia el peli verde.- No pienses que eres un mal padre solo por querer seguir tus sueños.

-¿Kacchan?

-Desde que eres un mocoso hablabas de ser héroe, no me vengas con la mierda que ya no quieres. Ni siquiera el bastardo mitad-mitad te cree esa mentira.-hace una pausa para acercarse más- Nadie se lo merece más que tú, Deku. Querer ser un héroe no te hace mal padre. Y querer ser un buen padre no significa que tengas que dejar de ser un héroe.

-Pero el me necesita, es muy pequeño aun…-Volvió a mirar al suelo, quería esconderse de la mirada intensa que estaba sobre él.

-Una persona importante para mí me dijo una vez; "No te arrepientas de nada nunca, sino vivirás lamentándote todo lo que pudo haber sido".-Cito la misma frase que lo trajo de vuelta a Japón. –Yo te ayudare con tu hijo, es mi cachorro también. Estoy de vacaciones asique puedo ser una niñera a tiempo completo.

-Pero Kacchan, ya te dijo que-Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, el rubio lo tomo de los hombros .

-Eres admirable, maldito Deku.- hablo con su voz ronca y una mirada sincera – Sacrificaste tu más grande sueño por el bienestar de otro ¿No es eso lo que hacen los verdaderos héroes?

Y basto con esa última frase para destrozar la máscara del omega. Izuku comenzó a llorar sin importar que estén a vista y presencia de todo el barrio, para suerte del omega ahí estaba Bakugou para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su hombro. Bakugou disfruto al máximo ese contacto, hasta se concentró para liberar feromonas de alfa con la intención de que eso calmara al omega. Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que Midoriya ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Antes de separarse de esos grandes brazos que le traían recuerdos, se atrevió a hacerle una última pregunta al rubio.

-La persona que te dio ese consejo debe vivir su vida al máximo ¿Algún día podre conocerlo, Kacchan?

Ha Katsuki se le seco la garganta cuando el omega termino su frase, no quiera responder.

_"Lo siento, Deku. Esa persona está lejos de aquí"_

* * *

Nota: **Hola! espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, se puede decir que este es el verdadero comienzo de los conflictos que deseo desarrollar a lo largo de fic, ojo con los detalles. Incluire en la historia un casi-OC después se darán cuenta porque digo "casi" ^^U. Gracias por los comentarios que me ayudan a motivarme, de verdad muchas gracias! **


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: **"Un niñero y un malcriado"_

_"~¿…Entonces en la secundaria lo acosabas y molestabas? Jaja es extraño, no te imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y menos a un omega. Te imaginaba más como un típico presidente de la clase demasiado cuadrado y fastidioso._

_…_

_¿Eh? ¿Yo? La verdad suelo pasar desapercibido en mi clase, pocos de mis compañeros me hablan. ¡Pero no me quejo! Y-yo tampoco me atrevería hablar con alguien que tiene mala reputación._

_…_

_No lo pienses mucho, Bakugou-san. ¿Recuerda lo que dije sobre las personas que se la viven arrepintiéndose? Aun puedes cambiar la historia ¡Todavía estas a tiempo!_

_…_

_Bueno, puede que quizás no funcione. En ese caso…, me tienes a mí. Siempre te apoyare, eres la persona que más admiro, Bakugou-san._

_…_

_¡N-n-no soy un niño! El próximo año cumpliré 18 y me graduare. Así que… tome en serio mis sentimientos, por favor._

_Es un gran héroe. Usted me gusta mucho, Bakugou-san.~"_

Un asustado Bakugou Katsuki se levantaba de su cama de un salto, acaba de despertar de un sueño doloroso.

-Maldito, chico hormonas…Para ser tan cobarde, nunca sabia cuando callarse.- Bufo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Sus palabras sonaron tranquilas, pero poco después se formó un nudo en su garganta. Bakugou solo se cubrió el rostro y se permitió derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

Trato recuperarse rápido, era de madrugada y tenía que volver a dormir, en la mañana comenzaría su primer día de trabajo como niñera.

_"Niñera de mi propio hijo, ¿Acaso no es gracioso? Debes estar riéndote de mí ahora, ¿Cierto, chico hormonas?"_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que alfa y omega habían conversado sobre el trabajo de niñera. Izuku prometió volver a intentar ser un héroe y trabajar en lo que tanto amo desde que tenía memoria, mientras que Bakugou cuidaba de forma adecuada al niño. Sin embargo, la definición de "Adecuada" no era la misma para ambos adultos.

-¡Kacchan! Te dije que tenías que estar aquí a las 8 de la mañana y son las 10.- Fue lo primero que le dijo Izuku apenas abrió la puerta de su casa. Era un lunes por la mañana, y el omega parecía lleno de energía ya.

-Hola, Deku. Yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿y tú como estas?-Le dijo burlándose de haber sido recibido con un regaño. Sin embargo ese comentario no sirvió de nada, ya que el omega seguía con una mirada de notable enojo.- No dormí bien, Deku. Además, cuando dijiste que era a las 8 de la mañana pensé que era una broma. Dudo mucho que el mocoso se despierte a esa hora.-Dijo más despreocupado, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Número uno; No le digas así, él tiene un precioso nombre. Numero dos; él va a pre-escolar, y sus clases empiezan a las 9 de la mañana- Izuku estaba realmente molesto, pero nunca subió la voz. Eso fue lo que noto Bakugou, lo estaba regañando como si fuera un niño.

-Ok, ya entendí, disculpa. No lo pensé bien.-Se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado de no saber nada sobre niños pequeños.- No volverá a suceder. Ahora ¿Me dejas pasar?

Izuku solo suspiro y se movió hacia un lado para dejar pasar al alfa a su hogar. Sabía que sería difícil enseñarle a alguien como Bakugou como cuidar a un niño, en especial porque de niño Bakugou no fue el más disciplinado. Totalmente diferente a Toshinori, un niño obediente y amable con todos.

-Las vacaciones de verano ya comenzaron ¿No? ¿Por qué todavía va a clases?-Pregunta mientras toma la taza de café que el dueño de casa le invito-

-Esta es la última semana que le queda. Este es su primer año de clases, así que quiere ir hasta el último día.-Dice sonriendo, esa es otra cosa que noto el rubio. Siempre que Izuku habla de su hijo, se ve enormemente feliz.-Quería mostrarte donde queda su pre-escolar, te iba a pedir que lo fueras a buscar cuando terminaran sus clases. Pero no importa, saldré temprano de la reunión y …

-Yo iré.-Le interrumpió- Solo escríbelo en un papel y me guiare con el GPS. Quiero hacer bien mi trabajo.-Lo miro con seguridad y sin querer libero hormonas de alfa, lo cual hizo estremecer un poco al omega.

-…No es un trabajo. No aceptaste que te pagara.-Izuku desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, ese alfa aun lograba un efecto en el- De todas formas, empezaras por la habitación de Toshi.-Cambio de tema rápido.

-¿Empezare? ¿Empezare a qué?-

-A ordenar, por supuesto.-Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de la habitación del pequeño niño. Aquello era un desastre, no había otra palabra para describirlo. El suelo se encontraba lleno de juguetes tirados por doquier, la cama estaba echa un desastre como si alguien hubiera luchado en ella y la pared estaba cubierta de dibujos de héroes.- Dejo que Toshi se exprese libremente, le gusta mucho dibujar y que todos vean sus obras de arte, pero a veces se pasa un poco de la raya.

-¿Un poco?- Katsuki echó otro vistazo rápido a los dibujos, todos eran de héroes, pero se dio cuenta que uno en especial se repetía muchas veces.- ¿Él sabe que fuiste un héroe?

-Eh…Antes no. Ahora le comente que trabajare como héroe y se emocionó mucho. Pero hasta ahora le había escondido eso.-Habló mientras tomaba algunos de los dibujos.-

-Por eso su héroe favorito es ese bastardo y no tu.-Dijo sacando también algunos dibujos.

-Creo que si.-Sonrió un poco entristecido- Guardo todos sus dibujos en estas carpetas y luego van a su repisa de noche, le gusta verlas antes de dormir.-Dijo mientras colocaba los dibujos en una carpeta roja y la depositaba en un cajón dentro de la mesita de noche junto a la cama.- Hace poco dejo de dormir conmigo, así que tener algo que ver antes de dormir hace que se le haga más fácil estar solo.

Katsuki escucho concentrado las instrucciones del omega, el modo en que hablaba lo impresionaba. Le hizo recordar a sus balbuceos sobre héroes, pero que ahora eran sobre el cuidado de su hijo. Las siguientes instrucciones de Izuku no fueron más que lo mismo, la forma en la que tenía que limpiar, darle de comer, la hora en que tomaba su siesta, a qué hora ir al parque y otras cosas.

_"¿No se está pasando un poco? Sé que ser padre es difícil, pero… ¿Esto no es demasiado?"_

-Bueno… eso es todo, creo.-Termino de explicar, un poco exhausto- De todas formas, deje todo lo que necesitas saber en una hoja pegada al refrigerador. También te daré mi número por si tienes alguna duda.

-¿Puedo llamarte cuando quiera?-Hablo en un intento vago de coquetear.

-Solo emergencias, Kacchan.-le dijo ignorando olímpicamente el intento del otro.- Tengo que ir a una reunión ahora, así que me iré a cambiar. Recoge a Toshi a las 13:00 hrs y almuercen. Quizás Todoroki-kun se pase por aquí en la tarde, asegúrate de tratarlo bien, Kacchan.- Esta vez lo miro más serio que nunca- Sin discusiones ni groserías frente a mi hijo.-Lo dijo y después se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para cambiarse.

-¡Tampoco pensaba hacerlo!-Le grito desde afuera, para después decidirse a comenzar su trabajo -Primero la habitación del mocoso…- Katsuki no quería otro regaño del omega, por lo que comenzó rápido a ordenar todo.

Ahí se dio cuenta que este trabajo no sería nada fácil.

_"¡¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño puede hacer tanto desorden?! No recuerdo ser así de niño."_

Toshi podría ser amable, obediente y de buen corazón. Sin embargo, no era para nada ordenado, su propio padre le había regañado muchas veces por sus desastres, pero el solo lloraba y hacia que el enojo de Izuku se esfumara.

¿Les comente que Toshi es sumamente mimado por Izuku? Eso es algo que más adelante Bakugou se daría cuenta solito.

Por otro lado, Izuku se encontraba muy preocupado. Había pasado una semana desde que Katsuki había vuelto a aparecer en su vida de repente y, a pesar de que fue toda una sorpresa, parecía ser que no le incomoda su presencia. Tantos años escondiéndose de él y ahora que lo tiene en su misma casa, simplemente no le molesta. Hasta se podía decir que le gustaba esa sensación, pero no sabía porque.

Pensó que se debía al hecho de que ambos son destinados, pero él no estaba marcado, no había razón por la que su omega interior lo echara de menos. Después pensó que se debía a que su celo se aproximaba, pero desde hace años que aprendió a controlar sus hormonas, además Todoroki desprendía hormonas de alfa para consolarlo un poco.

Y al final, pensó que quizás era porque su corazón genuinamente extraña a Bakugou Katsuki. Todos estos años sintió que una parte de él faltaba, como si no estuviera completo. Pensó que con un nuevo amor se resolvería, pero al final no paso. Y ahora, teniendo al causante de sus preguntas cerca, se sentía aliviado y cómodo. Quería decírselo, quería que Bakugou supiera cómo se siente cuando esta junto a él, lo feliz que se sintió al enterarse que regreso y la calidez que invadió su cuerpo cuando dijo que deseaba convivir con su hijo.

Pero no podía decirlo, no quería darle ideas equivocadas a ese alfa orgulloso. Todoroki le había advertido sobre las intenciones del rubio, de lo mal que se comportaba con el pensando que estaban casados.

Izuku solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y si permite que el rubio se acerque al cachorro es porque ve en sus ojos que de verdad desea volverse parte de su vida y eso lo conmovía. Sin embargo, Izuku pensaba que no estaba preparado para una relación, por lo menos no ahora.

Antes de irse, el omega le hecho un último vistazo a lo que hacía el alfa, estaba limpiando una mancha de jugo sobre la mesa de dibujo de Toshinori. Estaba fregando muy fuerte, hasta alcanzo a escuchar que susurraba su característico "¡Shine!" mientras lo hacía.

Eso hizo que a Izuku se le escapara una pequeña risita, Kacchan no había cambiado tanto. Luego se despidió del alfa rápidamente y salió de la casa.

_"No solo limpiare la habitación, Deku. ¡Limpiare toda la maldita casa! Te darás cuenta que escogiste al alfa equivocado. Ahora mismo mi prioridad es Toshi, pero eso no significa que he dejado de lado el objetivo que me trajo hasta aquí._

_Te recuperare, Deku."_

Y con ese pensamiento, Katsuki se propuso a limpiar absolutamente todo. Por fortuna para él, aquel departamento no era grande. La cocina era estrecha, el comedor y la sala eran de tamaño normal, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver las habitaciones.

3 habitaciones, cada una con una cama individual.

_"Así que es verdad, no duermen juntos. Lo sospeche después de esa extraña escena el primer día que llegue aquí, pero no pensé que era en serio"_

Katsuki recordó ese día, había acabo de hablar sobre el tema de Toshi y el niño estaba emocionado de ver por primera vez a su padre alfa.

**~Hace una semana~**

-¡Genial! Entonces compartirás habitación con Shou-san.-Dijo el niño apuntando hacia el de cabello bicolor.

-¿Qué…?-Hablo Todoroki, saliendo del silencio que había mantenido todo este tiempo.

-¡NI DE COÑA!-grito levantándose de su asiento.- ¡No pienso torturarme a mí mismo durmiendo en la misma cama en la que ustedes hacen sus cochinadas!-Eso ultimo dejo impactado a todos, incluyendo al niño.

-¿De qué hablas, Kacchan? Todoroki-kun y yo no dormimos en la misma cama.-Se apresuró en decir el omega, la vergüenza se notaba en su rostro, en especial en lo rojo de sus pecosas mejillas.

Luego, Katsuki pensó detenidamente lo siguiente que iba a decir…O eso hubiera hecho, si su cerebro no estuviera tan bloqueado como ahora.

-Pero…Ustedes…¿Ustedes no están casados?-Dijo apuntándolos con el dedo, casi temeroso de preguntar.

Aquello solo logro avergonzar aún más a los dos adultos. Todoroki solo atinó a tocarse la cien y voltear para evitar la mirada acusadora de Katsuki, mientras que Midoriya rápidamente se paró de su asiento sumamente nervioso.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-Le grito rápidamente, más que molesto mostraba una expresión de suma vergüenza.

Más confundido quedo Katsuki cuando el niño se puso a reír a carcajadas de un momento al otro.

_"¡¿Que rayos pasa en esta pu** casa?!¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!"_

**~Actualidad~ **

_"Bueno… Si su matrimonio ya está dañado, eso me ahorra muchas cosas."_

Katsuki no se complicaría la vida a estas alturas, así era él.

Se demoró horas limpiando todo, quería presumir frente al omega y mostrarle que también podría ser un buen padre para Toshi. Se le paso el tiempo volando, tanto que dieron las 1 de la tarde y Katsuki casi se olvida de ir a buscar al niño al pre-escolar.

Sin ningún rastro de culpa, tomo las llaves del bonito auto último modelo de Todoroki y partió en busca del niño.

Gracias al GPS logro llegar rápidamente, habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos desde que los niños habían sido liberados. El alfa estaciono y rápido bajo del auto, buscando con la mirada a su cachorro entre todos los niños que estaban en el patio jugando.

_"Es la primera vez que vienes a buscar a tu hijo del pre-escolar ¿Se supone que debe ser un momento importante? ¿Debí haber comprado un regalo? No, sería demasiado._

_Tranquilo, Katsuki. El niño parecía emocionado antes, seguro se alegrara de verme. _

_Si, se alegrara. Seguro que hasta saltara a mis brazos, es mi hijo después de todo."_

Con mucha más confianza, el alfa entra al establecimiento. Camina entre todos los niños que se encontraban jugando alegremente, y entre risas de infantes logra escuchar un grito de dolor.

-¡Midoriya-chan!¡No muerdas a la maestra!¡No muerdas!-Gritaba una profesora espantada, el pequeño y adorable Toshi estaba mordiendo con esmero su brazo.- ¡Por favor! A la profesora le duele, ¡le duele mucho!-Trataba de zafarse del niño, no podía golpear o tirarlo, por lo que no le quedaba nada más que regarle que la soltara.

_"…Deku dijo que era el niño más amable y educado que había conocido ¿Es enserio? "_

Toshi logro ver de lejos a su padre alfa, rápidamente soltó el brazo de su profesora y se acercó al mayor corriendo. Katsuki todavía estaba un poco descolocado, Toshi aprovecho esto y tomo su mano para jalarlo fuera del jardín de niños, no sin antes dejarle un último mensaje a su "querida" profesora.

-¡Y si le vuelves a quitar un dulce a Rika-Chan te ira peor!-Luego de ese grito se voltio y siguió caminando de la mano con el rubio mayor, caminaron en silencio hasta el auto. Cuando el alfa le estaba ayudando a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el niño le miro a los ojos decidido- No le digas a mi papá,… por favor.- Y en esa última frase, el niño mostró los ojos verdes más tiernos que había visto.

_"Mocoso, heredaste la ternura de Izuku y la ocupas para el mal ¡Hasta intentas manipularme! Estoy ofendido, pero también orgulloso"_

Después de cerrar el trato, ambos rubios se fueron escuchando música en el viaje a casa. Muy en el interior Katsuki temblaba de miedo, preguntándose si los niños de hoy en día eran así de malévolos.

* * *

Nota: **Hola! Este capitulo es un poco mas largo, ojala no les aburra. El proximo capitulo es como un salto al pasado, para conocer de mejor manera el como afecto esta "persona" a Katsuki, lo cual es muy relevante para lo que sigue a la historia. Es algo así como un spin-off de Katsuki ,el cual sera pequeño. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, espero leer sus comentarios que siempre me motivan a seguir con esta historia c:**


	7. Inciso 1

_**Inciso 1: **Mi fan_

Linea de tiempo: Pasado de Katsuki

(Katsuki siendo héroe en estados unidos,antes de volver a Japón y conocer a Toshi)

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Katsuki llego a ejercer su trabajo de héroe en estados unidos, pero eso no impidió que se hiciera reconocido rápidamente en los rubros. Todavía no era extremadamente famoso, pero era conocido y alabado por ser el único héroe Japonés en la agencia del distrito.

Ese día se encontraba en una situación algo peculiar, su jefe se encontraba felicitándolo y dándole reconocimiento a viva voz en la oficina. Resulta que el héroe Ground Zero había salvado a un chico de preparatoria de ser abusado por un pervertido, el héroe estaba salvando a rehenes de un edificio pero de todas formas se dio el tiempo de salvar a ese chico que se encontraba cerca.

Por casualidades del destino, ese chico de preparatoria era precisamente el hijo de su jefe.

-Y en solo 3 minutos, el héroe Ground Zero inmovilizo al delincuente y salvo la integridad de mi pequeño. ¿Pueden creerlo? Enserio muchas gracias, Ground Zero.-Después de alabarlo en presencia de todos, se dirigió hacia él y le estrecho la mano por centésima vez mientras los demás presentes le aplaudían.

_"Raros extranjeros, exageran la mayoría de las cosas. Supongo, porque la verdad es que…Ni siquiera recuerdo la cara del hijo de este viejo"_

Katsuki estaba demasiado estresado ese día, eran bastantes rehenes y estaban en un edificio muy alto, por lo que gasto mucha energía poniendo seguros a todos. Demoro demasiado tiempo, pero logro terminar de evacuar a todas las personas, después de eso comenzó a hablar gustoso con la policía porque solo tenía que informar de cosas básicas y luego por fin descansar.

Alegre vio a los policías irse y el prosiguió a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, hasta que sintió un olor sumamente fuerte. Era un olor extraño, a simple vista se percibía como un característico olor a omega asustado, pero este olor era más denso. Sin embargo, en ese momento Katsuki no le dio importancia a eso, con lo cansado que estaba solo pudo pensar en una cosa; "trabajo extra".

_"¡Maldición! ¡Estaba a punto de irme a casa! Que esta mierda sea rápido"_

El alfa ni siquiera lo pensó mucho y apresurado comenzó a seguir ese extraño aroma. Su destino fue el final de un callejón sin salida, en donde un asqueroso hombre robusto acorralaba a un chico.

_"¡Terminemos con esto rápido!"_

Efectivamente, en solo 3 minutos aproximadamente, el héroe alcanzo a darle un puñetazo en la ingle y generar una explosión en su cara, para luego inmovilizarlo en una llave de lucha que había visto en la televisión hace poco.

-Saca tú trasero de aquí, niño. Yo me encargo.-Dijo sin voltearlo a verlo, seguía forcejeando con el delincuente.

El chico uniformado solo dio las gracias y salió corriendo nervioso.

Bakugou no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, pero ahora sentía que no se merecía tantas alabanzas por salvar a alguien que ni recordaba. Bien podría estar presente y él no lo reconocería.

Después de ese reconocimiento las cosas no cambiaron mucho, su rutina seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora era más cercano a su jefe. No sacaba beneficios de esa amistad, y tampoco las quería. Sin embargo, gracias a esa cercanía le llego algo muy diferente a un beneficio.

-Bakugou, ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo? El que salvaste.-Cuando el hombre dijo eso Bakugou se tensó y le rogó a todos los dioses que no le preguntaba nada al respecto, ya que no sabría qué contestar.- Él está pasando por un mal momento ahora, sus notas bajaron. Quiere ser un gran héroe como tú, te admira bastante la verdad, siempre esta hablando de ti.

_"¿Un fan?...¿Mi primer fan?"_

-¿Sera que podrías pasar tiempo con él? Llevarlo a tus misiones más sencillas para motivarlo. Su kosei tiene mucho potencial así que no será un estorbo. ¿Me harías ese favor, Bakugou?-El hombre le miro con esperanzas después de decirle todo eso. Bakugou apreciaba a su jefe, era una de las pocas personas cercanas que tenía en ese país y siempre lo traba bien.

_"Además se lo debo, me dejo bien frente a todos y dio buenas recomendaciones mías"_

\- Está bien. ¿Cuándo vendrá el chico?

La rutina de Katsuki se estaba volviendo muy repetitiva, salir de casa solo a trabajar y volver para pasar el tiempo y luego dormir otra vez, eso se repetía todos los días. Pensó que quizás ayudar a un puberto lo sacaría de la rutina, sin saber que haría mucho más que eso.

Y más temprano que tarde, Katsuki se dio cuenta que esa fue una mala decisión para su salud emocional

-Ya lo conociste, pero nunca te lo presente. Este es mi hijo; Yamikumo Price- Dijo el hombre tomando de los hombres a su hijo, el cual mirada con timidez al héroe frente a él.- Mi esposa es japonesa, así que Yamikumo también sabe hablar fluido tu idioma. Estoy seguro que se llevaran bien.

El chico estaba tirando la manga de su propio uniforme en un acto obvio de nerviosismo, apenas podía subir la mirada.

Por otro lado, Katsuki no podía caber en su sorpresa y en su mala suerte ¿Porque? Aquel chico que tenía enfrente era casi idéntico a su omega destinado. Cuando pensó que por fin estaba logrando formar una vida tranquila lejos de la persona que amaba, llega este chico de preparatoria a pararse frente a él.

-U-un gusto conocerlo. E-en enserio lo admiro mucho, héroe Ground Zero.-Su reverencia fue un poco brusca- Gracias por salvarme antes. Espero poder llevarnos bien.

Yamikumo era la viva imagen de Izuku cuando estaban en secundaria, esa imagen que Katsuki muchas veces trato de borrar de sus recuerdos.

Esos días donde el alfa rubio trataba como basura al pequeño omega que soñaba con ser un héroe y entrar a la UA.

Esos días que, tiempo después, no dejarían que Katsuki fuera feliz con su omega destinado, ya que siempre sentiría que no se merecía el cariño que el omega le daba.

Esos días en que él se desvalorizaba por completo.

Esos recuerdos eran los que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de irse, ya que no se sentía digno de obtener la atención de la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Katsuki sintió que a sus demonios internos no les bastaba con atormentarlo en sus sueños y pensamientos, sino que ahora le traían en forma de persona ese sentimiento amargo de dañar a alguien que amas.

_"¿En qué mierda me he metido…?"_

* * *

Nota: **Hola! Este no es un capitulo, lo apode "inciso" porque es como un spin-off de la historia principal. Estos "incisos" contaran la historia de Katsuki, de su pasado y el como influyo este nuevo personaje "Yamikumo" en la linea de tiempo actual. Quizas ya muchos reconozcan este nombre porque asi se llamaba a la versión "alternativa" de Izuku. Pues yo los puse a ambos en el mismo universo ^^U. Serán aproximadament incisos del pasado de Katsuki y saldrán entre los capítulos normales.**

**Espero que les guste la forma en que lo narre y no se pierdan el hilo de la historia.**


	8. capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: **Un idiota y un "papá" _

Linea de tiempo; Actualidad

Katsuki se sentía más aliviado y confiado, había dejado la casa impecable y pensaba que eso de verdad sorprendería al omega peli verde. Ambos rubios entraron juntos al departamento, Katsuki pudo dar otro vistazo a su perfecta limpieza, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Cuando estaba apunto de presumirle al niño que había dejado implacable su habitación, un comentario del infante lo bajo de su pedestal.

-¿Y que hay para almorzar, viejo?

Katsuki lo había olvidado.

-¡Muero de hambre! Mami dijo que tendrías el almuerzo listo cuando llegara.-Le dijo con total inocencia, esta vez no era fingida, enserio el niño tenía mucha hambre.

_"¡Piensa en algo rápido, Katsuki! Si Deku sabe que no le prepare el almuerzo a su hijo…¡Seguramente me mata! O algo peor, diría algo como;_

_Kacchan, ¿cómo puedes ser tan mal padre? Mi pobre hijo muriéndose de hambre después de un largo día de estudio. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! Me casare por segunda vez con Todoroki-kun_

_¡Mierda! Tengo que resolver esto rápido"_

Katsuki abrió la boca con la intensión de excusarse, ya había presenciado lo diabólico que era ese niño, no quería arriesgarse a que hablara mal de el con Deku.

-¡Tranquilo! Lo que sucede es que…¡Te estaba esperando para preparar el almuerzo juntos! Dah –La voz del alfa salió nerviosa y con un toque de desesperación, hasta movió sus manos de forma extraña demostrando que ni él sabía muy bien lo que había dicho.- Te quería enseñar a cocinar, para que después… ¿puedas prepararle platillos a tu papá?-En serio no sabía lo que decía.

A pesar de lo random que sonó eso, la emoción de Toshi no cavia en su pequeño cuerpo. El niño adoraba su padre omega, así que la idea de cocinarle lo maravillaba.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Enséñame! ¡Quiero aprender a preparar Katsudon!-Decía mientras se quitaba su mochila y la arrojaba lejos, como si estuviera listo para obrar.

_"¡Mierda! En Estados Unidos solo comía hamburguesas"_

-No, no. Empezaremos por algo más sencillo como…-Katsuki echo un rápido vistazo a la cocina de Izuku, rápido se dio cuenta que tenía gran variedad de verduras y recordó que el omega había mencionado que tenía carne en el congelador.- ¡Brochetas! Si, te enseñare a preparar brochetas, es sencillo y delicioso.

-¡Ok! ¡Me cambiare de ropa y volveré rápido!- Dicho esto, el niño corrió a gran velocidad a su habitación, eso le permitió a Katsuki dar un respiro.

_"Siempre supe que era un maldito genio. Hasta en los momentos más críticos soy capaz de brillar con improvisadas ideas"_

Y con ese plan de ataque, los dos preciosos rubios se pusieron manos a la obra. Katsuki lidio con lo ansioso que estaba el niño, quería hacer todo el trabajo solo, se enojaba cada vez que el alfa le negaba alguna cosa. Katsuki nunca se le paso por la cabeza que fuera una actividad peligrosa, hasta que se dio cuenta que el niño insistía en usar el cuchillo y cortar las verduras.

Bakugou se distraía un poco y Toshinori ya tenía el filoso cuchillo en sus manos.

El alfa no brillaba por tener mucha paciencia, pero por alguna razón ese niño lo hacía mantenerse en calma en situaciones en las que ya habría explotado.

-¿Te puedo llamar papá?-esas palabras salieron de la boca del niño y dejaron impactado al mayor. Katsuki pidió que le repitiera la pregunta, ya que por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal.- No te hagas el tonto, me escuchaste.-Toshi tampoco tenía mucha paciencia.

-Niño…-Se masajeo la cien, convenciéndose que gritarle ahora no era apropiado- Pero, si me gustaría. Aunque pienso que a Deku no le agradaría mucho.- desvió la mirada, el niño logro de nuevo hacerle un revoltijo de emociones. Rápido intento cambiar el tema, todavía estaba demasiado sensible sobre el hecho de ser padre. El ruido del asador lo logro despertar de sus pensamientos.- ¡Ya está listo! Siéntate, te los serviré.

-¡Ok! Apresúrate, papá.-Salió corriendo para sentarse en la mesa del comedor con una gran sonrisa.

Eso atrapo por sorpresa al alfa, el escuchar que lo llamaran papá con tanta naturalidad. La verdad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el tener una familia, lo había planeado pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado que así se sentía que te llamaran de esa forma. Ahora entendía porque el omega se sentía tan feliz al hablar de su cachorro. Si solo con decirle "papá" le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, no se imaginaba lo que se sentiría convivir todos los días así.

-¡Rapido! ¡Rika-chan vendrá a jugar pronto!-Le avisa el niño desde su asiento.

_"¿Rika-chan? En el maldito horario de Izuku no salía nada sobre una amiga de juegos"_

El almuerzo fue servido, padre e hijo estaban sentados a la par comiendo gustosamente las brochetas recién sacadas del asador eléctrico.

-Me quedaron geniales.- hablo en niño aun con la boca llena.

-No presumas.-Se rio un poco el mayor, mientras el niño le insistía en que había hecho todo.

Toshinori insistió en guardar algunas brochetas para darle a su amiga cuando viniera a jugar, quería impresionarla con sus nuevas habilidades de cocina. También le menciono a Katsuki que no le dijera al omega que ya era todo un chef, ya que él quería darle una sorpresa a su papi cocinándole el fin de semana. Esto alivio al mayor, le convenía no mencionárselo al omega.

Mientras Katsuki limpiaba todo lo que ensuciaron mientras cocinaban, el niño se encontraba dibujando en la sala mientras veía una seria sobre héroes. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Estoy en casa.-Estas palabras lograron sacar de la calma a Katsuki, Todoroki había llegado del trabajo. Toshinori se apresuró en ir a saludar a su héroe favorito.-Hola Toshinori, adivina a quien me encontré en el camino.-Dijo el mayor con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, le acaricio la cabeza al niño antes de mostrarle los invitados que acaban de llegar.

-¡Rika-chan! –exclamo emocionado el niño por ver a su amiga de cabello oscuro y particulares ojos.-Y…Eri-chan.- Pronto se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba sola, sino que la acompaña una linda chica con uniforme escolar.

-Hola, Toshi-chan. Mis papás estaban ocupados, así que mi hermanita me acompaño.-Le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica de cabellos blancos.

Katsuki sintió curiosidad e ignoro completamente el saludo del de ojos bicolor para asomarse a espiar a los infantes. Rápidamente reconoció a la chica mayor, aunque la última vez que la vio era solo una indefensa niña de 6 años que fue salvada por Deku. A la que no reconoció fue a la amiga de su hijo, una niña de la misma edad de Toshi, con el cabello azulado casi negro amarrado en dos coletas y unos ojos particulares pero de un azul brillante.

Lo que dejo pensativo al alfa rubio fueron las puntiagudas orejas de la niña, estaba seguro que había visto ese tipo de orejas antes.

-Ho-hola, Eri-chan ¡Estas muy bonita hoy! –gritó con el rostro completamente rojo, después de eso el niño solo desvió la mirada de forma tierna.

-Gracias, Toshi. Eres muy amable.-La chica de cabello blanco se agacho a la altura del niño y le acaricio la cabeza.

Eri levanto un poco la vista y choco miradas con el alfa que estaba espiando, Katsuki rápidamente se volvió a esconder en la cocina. Ella ya estaba informada de todo lo que paso gracias a Izuku, por lo que la reacción de ese alfa no la sorprendió mucho.

Eri fue cuidada por Mirio y Tamaki después de ser rescatada, por esa razón desde pequeña aprendió a verlos como hermanos mayores. A la edad de 10 años presencio el nacimiento de Rika, la primogénita de la adorable pareja de héroes, ahí fue cuando Eri se emocionó tanto con la niña que la iba a ver casi a diario. Es por eso que Rika se crió viendo a Eri como una hermana mayor.

Eri tuvo que irse y se despidió rápidamente de los dos niños, dándole una mochila llena de juguetes a su hermanita. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Toshi dejó escapar un suspiro muy fuerte, su amor platónico por fin se había ido y ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

-Tiene novio.-Le dijo la niña sacándole la lengua y caminando junto a él en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Creceré y será mi novia!-hablo un poco molesto, pero decidido.

-Bien, hazlo. Y yo me casarme con Kouta-chan~-Fueron las palabras de enamorada de la niña, luego solo se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Toshinori cerrarse.

Katsuki quedo con la boca abierta por todo lo que había escuchado.

_"Definitivamente los niños de ahora son muy extraños… ¡y enamoradizos! "_

-¿Ya almorzaron? Le traje un poco de pollo frito a Toshi, pensando que no sabes cocinar nada.-Todoroki se acercó solo para dejar la comida rápida sobre la mesa, ni siquiera miro de frente al alfa rubio, no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque simplemente no le interesaba.

-Bastardo…Para tu información ya almorzamos, se cocinar mil veces mejor que tu así que puedes tomar ese pollo y metértelo en- La calmada voz de Todoroki lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

-Espero que no digas esas cosas frente a Toshinori, a Izuku no le agradaría eso.-Le dijo sin prestarle atención al otro alfa, estaba más preocupado de acomodar la comida sobre la mesa.

-Tsk, claro que no lo hago. No haría eso frente a MI hijo -Katsuki en serio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no explotar frente a su rival.

Luego de un rato el héroe Shoto volvió a salir con la excusa de una reunión, en su ausencia Katsuki no hizo mucho, los niños seguían jugando en la habitación y de vez en cuando salían a pedir cosas para comer. Miro la televisión en su mayoría, intento incriminar a Todoroki de infidelidad, pero cuando quiso meterse a su habitación se dio cuenta que la había cerrado con llave. Luego se le ocurrió comprarle flores al omega, pero pensó que serían muy obvias sus intenciones, él quería ser sutil. Termino nuevamente recostado en el sofá.

Cuando llegó el omega apenas alcanzo a saludarlo desde lejos, ya que el peliverde tenía que llevar a la compañera de juegos de su hijo a la casa de la familia MiriTama.

Katsuki se ofreció a acompañarlo pero el omega se negó, en cambio le pidió que preparar a Toshi para su siesta de la tarde.

-Oye, papá héroe…-Katsuki se estremeció de nuevo, esa palabra era más fuerte de lo que creía- ¿Tu y mi papá están casados?- Katsuki no pudo responderle de inmediato, le había preparado un vaso con leche para que conciliara mejor el sueño y al escuchar esa pregunta el mayor casi lo derrama.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- eligió sus palabras con cuidado esta vez.

-Porque los padres de Rika-chan si están casados, ella dijo que cuando las personas se aman se casan.- el niño hablaba con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de beber su leche.

_"Este niño sabe cómo atraparme._

_No pierdas la calma, Katsuki. Si actúas adecuadamente hasta podrías tener a tu favor al pequeño, él podría ser quien motive a ese idiota a volver a amarme"_

-No estamos casados, pero la verdad es que yo si lo amo.-Katsuki saco esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón, quiso ser sincero con su hijo y dejarse fluir por los sentimientos dentro de él.- Ese idiota es la persona que más he amado en mi vida.

Katsuki no dijo ninguna mentira, el de verdad amaba a ese omega de mirada esmeralda, eso era algo que compartían ambos rubios. Toshinori amaba mucho a su padre omega, lo amaba tanto que no permitiría que nadie lo insultara de ninguna manera.

-¡¿Cómo le dijiste?!-La mirada del niño erizo los pelos de Katsuki, su modo demonio había vuelto a activarse- ¡Nadie insulta a mi papá!- Tiro el vaso de plástico al suelo con tanta fuerza que este reboto y le dio en la barbilla al alfa.

Katsuki no alcanzo a quejarse ya que escucho la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, volteo hacia el niño solo para verlo acostado "durmiendo" plácidamente.

_"¡Maldito niño listo!"_

No quiso empezar un pleito frente al omega, menos cuando era el momento preciso para hablar a solas.

-Gracias por cuidar de Toshi, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas.-Le ofreció un vaso con jugo.- Lamento no haberte avisado que vendría su amiga, les encanta estar juntos y Mirio-san nunca le puede negar nada a su hija.

-Ellos son…

-Sí, son destinados.- Izuku mostro una sonrisa tímida, trato de esconderla del alfa- Fue sorpresivo al principio, nunca pensé que encontraría a su otra mitad tan pronto.

-No es tan raro, pasó lo mismo con nosotros. Teníamos casi su misma edad.-Dijo relajado mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa del comedor.

-Supongo…-Se notaba que el omega no quería hablar sobre ese tema.- No salieron de la casa ¿cierto? Espero que no hayan llamado la atención cuando fuiste a recogerlo.

Katsuki recordó que en la lista de quehaceres que le dejo el omega salía en letras remarcadas Toshinori no puede salir de casa.

-Oye, Deku ¿No crees que estas siendo sobreprotector con el niño?- El rubio se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en la mirada del omega- Entiendo que criar a un niño es difícil, pero ¿No crees que prohibirle salir es demasiado?

La mirada del omega cambio a una expresión triste, como si hablar de eso le doliera.

-No lo es, quiero mantenerlo a salvo- Antes que el alfa le refutara su argumento, el peliverde continuo hablado- La liga de villanos ha tomado mucha fuerza en estos últimos años y temo que si saben de la existencia de Toshi, intenten llegar a mi haciéndole daño. –Hizo una pausa, el solo imaginarse a su hijo sufriendo le aterraba- Después que All Might falleciera, yo fui su siguiente objetivo. Soy capaz de defenderme a mí mismo, pero si llegan a amenazarme con Toshi, no sabría qué hacer.

Katsuki se sintió un tonto por no haberlo deducido antes, era lógico que Toshi fuera una carnada fácil para la liga de villanos y eso Izuku lo sabía. Toshi le llamo "papá" hoy, pero sabía que no tenía merecido que lo llamara así. Él no ha hecho nada por Toshi aun, por el contrario Izuku lo ha dado todo por el pequeño.

-Lo entiendo, pero ya no debes preocuparte.- Hablo calmado, la expresión triste del omega había logrado conmoverlo.- Yo lo estaré protegiendo.- El alfa dejo de aguantar las ganas de tocar al omega y tomo su delicada mano.- Así que salgan ¡Diviértete con tu hijo en cualquier lado que se les dé la gana! Yo estaré protegiéndolos a ambos.

Katsuki pensó que quizás su instinto lo guiaba a decir esas cosas, que su alfa interior daría lo que fuera por proteger a su omega y a su cachorro. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que desde que tenia memoria siempre deseaba proteger de todo mal a ese omega, y ahora deseaba proteger con su vida a la familia que había creado con este.

Midoriya no dejaba de mirar directamente a los ojos al alfa, estaba conmovido por sus palabras pero a la vez quería verificar que el rubio estaba hablando en serio. En su interior deseaba creerle, pero ahora no solo era el, sino también la seguridad de su hijo.

Por otra parte Katsuki pensó que el silencio y el encuentro de miradas era una oportunidad perfecta. Por lo que comenzó lentamente a acercarse al rostro del omega. Los reflejos de Izuku se activaron y en un rápido movimiento se volteó y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-Oh, casi lo olvido.-Se apresuró en decir con tono nervioso, para luego volver a mirar al alfa cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable- Le comente de tu regreso a mi madre y ella a la vez se lo conto a la tuya, luego recibí una llamada de ella invitándonos a su casa. ¿No le habías contado de tu regreso a tu mamá? Pensé que por ella regresaste a Japón-

-Yo regrese por ti, Deku- Ya no aguantaba más, quería dejárselo bien claro-Y no me importa si estas casado con ese baboso de Todoroki. Cometí un error al irme, pero ahora regrese y no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más.-La mirada decidida del alfa decía más que mil palabras, y a la vez Izuku se quedó sin ellas.

Izuku solo suspiro, ya presentía que el alfa lo había buscado con ese tipo de intenciones pero no se esperaba que fuera tan directo. No sabía que responder ante tal declaración, de su boca solo pudo salir lo primero que paso por su mente.

-Eres tan impulsivo, Kacchan. –Una pequeña y cansada risa salió de su boca- Estas tomando el papel de un padre cuando nadie te lo ha pedido, siempre haces lo que se te da la gana después de todo.- No estaba regañándolo esta vez, Katsuki se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión de nostalgia- Dejándome sin habla, queriendo tener siempre la última palara. ¿Tenemos 18 años otra vez? Jaja

-Maldito Deku, ambos hemos cambiado demasiado.-El ambiente logro relajarse por fin- Solo mírate ¿Quién diría que a los 26 años ya tendrías un hijo y estarías casado con un idiota?

-No estoy casado.- El omega no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, todo este tiempo enfocando todo su amor en su hijo y ahora llegaba ese alfa que amo por años a decirle que quería recuperarlo.- Nunca lo estuve. Tu asumes las cosas sin antes preguntar, siempre has sido así Kacchan.- y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Izuku logra dejar boquiabierto al alfa frente a él.

_"¡No puede ser! Kirishima me había dicho que se iban a casar, esa misma noche me deprimí y emborrache al máximo. ¿Por qué ahora me salía con que nunca se había casado? Hasta recuerdo que le pedí explicaciones al Pikachu de mierda y solo me respondió enviándome una foto de la invitación a la boda. __"_

-Hice toro este llanto por nara…-Katsuki estaba tan shockeado que ya ni sabía lo que decía.

-¿Qué?

-¡No dije nada!

El llamado de Toshinori distrajo a Izuku el cual se despidió del alfa y luego de despacharlo fue directo a ver a su hijo, a la vez Katsuki suspiro aliviado de no tener que dar explicaciones de ese pequeño fragmento de su canción favorita que se le escapo luego de enterarse que, literalmente había "hecho todo ese llanto por nada" ya que el omega estuvo todo este tiempo soltero.

Con la mente más despajada, decidió ponerse en camino a una librería que recordaba que se encontraba cerca de allí. Quería ser digno del apodo que le había puesto su hijo hoy, así que con un poco de prisa busco entre todos esos libros hasta que encontró el indicado; un libro de cocina.

_"Lo siento, mocoso, te robare la idea. Yo también quiero aprender a cocinar para ese Deku" _

* * *

**Nota:Hola! Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, esta un poquito mas largo de lo normal ^^U Amo a Mirio y a Tamaki , no pude evitar añadirlos a la historia un poquito. En especial a su hija Rika-chan de la cual me inspire de un fan-art hermoso que vi en Tumblr, de una usuaria llamada Nekophy. Me gusta mucho la idea de que Eri pertenezca a esa familia, me encanta~ (El crush del pequeño Toshi) **

**Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, los quiero. **

**Esta historia tambien se encuentra en Wattpad, por si les facilita leerlo por ahi. (User: LadyEscape) **


	9. Inciso 2

_**Inciso 2:****Mi Historia de amor**_

Linea de tiempo; Pasado de Katsuki

(Katsuki siendo héroe en estados unidos, antes de volver a Japón)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Katsuki Bakugou y Yamikumo Price se conocieron por segunda vez, y el rubio aun no podía asegurar que se sentía cómodo con la presencia del adolescente.

_"Viéndolo bien, tampoco se parece tanto a Izuku… "_

Habían ocasiones en que (sin querer) se quedaba viendo fijamente al chico tímido que caminaba a su lado mientras patrullaban, lo cual ponía muy nervioso al chico de cabellos negros. La reacción de Yamikumo tampoco ayudaba a la situación, ya que siempre solía mantenerse callado frente al héroe profesional. Ambos se ignoraban, pero también estaban muy al pendiente del otro.

_"Su cabello es más largo que el de Deku y es de un negro intenso. También es flacucho y siempre está un poco encorvado, como si le asustara todo. Además, este niño no dice absolutamente nada, mientras que Deku nunca cerraba la maldita boca."_

Y así continuaron por 3 semanas, en donde de vez en cuando Yamikumo lo acompañaba a las misiones manteniéndose callado y solo observando de lejos.

Hasta que un día Katsuki se enteró de una gran noticia, una boda se celebraría en su ciudad natal. Un mensaje de su mejor amigo termino por confirmar la situación y destrozarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

_**Pelos de mierda: Es verdad, hoy en la mañana me entregaron la invitación. Midoriya y Todoroki se casaran este año. Lo siento mucho, Bro.**_

Katsuki mentiría si dijera que la noticia no le afecto, pero quería intentar tomarla de la mejor forma posible. Él había sido el que decidió cortar su relación con el omega. Después de haber sido por mucho tiempo un obstáculo en la vida de Izuku, pensaba que el omega de cabellos verdes merecía ser feliz con quien quisiera.

En serio quería sentirse feliz por el… pero no pudo. No en la soledad de su hogar.

Así que tomo una chaqueta de cuero negro y decidido salir de su departamento en busca de un bar, con un poco de suerte el alcohol lograría animarlo un poco.

El primer trago que bebió lo hizo en el nombre del Izuku, su omega destinado que encontró su lugar en brazos de un alfa que si lo merece.

El segundo fue por Todoroki, logro vencerlo en una rivalidad que venían arrastrando desde sus días en la academia.

El tercero fue por su mejor amigo Kirishima, el cual seguramente iría a la boda y celebraría esa unión que lo tenía devastado.

Y así siguió la noche, bebiendo un trago por cada uno de sus compañeros de la UA, ya se imaginaran la enorme cantidad de alcohol que se encontraba en su sangre.

El reloj dio las 4 de la madrugada y Katsuki yacía sentado frente al volante de su auto, el cual aún se encontraba estacionado frente al bar.

_"Mierda…Estoy demasiado mareado, si conduzco así seguro me mato. Deku de mierda, casándose con un imbécil."_

-Conociste a tu pu** destinado, Deku. Y te casas con un bastardo cualquiera, eres un imbécil también ¡Son un par de imbéciles!… Mierda, estoy hablando solo…- y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, saca su celular con la intención de llamar a alguien que lo venga a recoger, ya que gasto todo su dinero en variedad de licores.

Ahí fue que se dio cuenta que nunca había establecido una relación cercana con alguien en estados unidos, en simples palabras, no tenía amigos tan cercanos como para compartir números de teléfonos. Los únicos números en su lista de contactos eran de amigos en Japón, familiares (también en Japón), su casero del departamento y sus jefes de la agencia.

Katsuki estaba más que borracho y su mente ya no pensaba con claridad, estaba a punto de llamar a su casero en un acto desesperado, pero ese acto fue detenido al darse cuenta que había recibido un mensaje hace unas horas. Al abrir el mensaje se dio cuenta que era de un número desconocido y que era un mensaje bastante largo.

_"Hola Bakugou-san, soy Yamikumo. Perdone por no hablarle durante todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, lo admiro mucho y estar cerca de usted hace que me ponga nervioso. Lo he hecho perder su tiempo y seguro hasta le estorbo en las misiones, lo he notado por la forma en la que me mira. Le pediré a mi padre que ya no me lleve a la agencia, no lo molestare más. Solo me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor antes de irme, quisiera hablar con usted, tener una conversación de verdad y …"_

Bakugou ni siquiera termino de leer el mensaje y llamo rápidamente al número que había enviado ese mensaje que parecía un testamento.

La llamada tardo un tiempo en ser contestada, algo obvio ya que eran altas horas de la noche. Pero finalmente, para la suerte del rubio, el chico contesto.

-¿…Bakugou-san?- La inesperada llamada del héroe logro quitarle todo el sueño que tenía.

\- ¡Hablemos ahora, niño! -Exigió el alfa, cabe recalcar que ni él sabía con exactitud que hacia llamando a un menor de edad a esas horas de la noche- ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Dónde vives?

-¡¿Eh?! Ah… eh… vivo en la calle xxxxx, p-pero Bakugou-san… ¿Qué planea- El chico no pudo ni terminar su frase, ya que el rubio no quería perder más tiempo.

-Genial, estoy cerca de allí. Ven, estoy dentro de un deportivo negro, estacionado frente al Bar xxxxx.- Desde la otra línea solo se podía escuchar jadeos nerviosos y como el chico de preparatoria se enredaba al hablar.- Te espero, ven rápido.- Y colgó.

Bakugou se desplomo nuevamente en su asiento, su cabeza daba vueltas y hasta parecía que estaba más borracho que antes. Como si los últimos shot´s de Tequila que bebió estuvieran haciéndole efecto justo ahora.

El alfa tenía un poquito de conciencia todavía, había planeado llamar al hijo de su jefe y pedirle que condujera el auto hasta su hogar, allí sacaría dinero y le pagaría un taxi para que el niño volviera sano y salvo a su casa. No tenía por qué parecer raro el encuentro entre un adulto de 24 años y un chico de 16 años a altas horas de la madrugada.

_"Si, si… es un plan perfecto. No hay nada de raro en eso… nada de raro…"_

Ese tequila que ingirió hizo su debido efecto retardado, y cuando menos se lo espero su conciencia se apagó, dejando a su cuerpo libre de actuar como quiera. En otras palabras, "Se le apago la tele" seria el termino correcto para describir el estado de Katsuki en ese momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la mañana, los rayos de sol le molestaron en los ojos a Bakugou y lentamente el alfa rubio se despertó acompañado de un terrible dolor en la cabeza.

_"Mierda, mi cabeza me duele como los mil demonios, mi boca sabe a rayos y mi cuerpo se siente pesado… ¿Mi cuerpo se siente pesado?"_

Al mirar a su alrededor rápidamente se da cuenta que seguía en el auto, solo que ahora se encontraba sentado en los asientos traseros y con una pequeña cabeza de cabellos negros apoyada sobre su hombro.

_"¡¿Qué mierda hice?! ¡Y con el hijo de mi jefe, que además es un menor de edad! "_

-¡Niño!- El grito del alfa fue tan fuerte que hizo que el chico se despertara de un salto.- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¿Eh? Pero si usted fue el que me llamo ¿No recuerda?- Yamikumo estaba igual o más sorprendido que el mismo Katsuki, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por inercia y miraba con temor al alfa, pensando que lo iba a regañar.

Katsuki rápidamente empezó a intentar recordar todo lo que paso esa noche antes que se le fuera la conciencia. Pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía obtener recuerdos de lo que paso después de hacer la llamada al chico.

-¿Te… hice algo?-pregunto con autentico miedo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Claro que no, usted no hizo nada malo, Bakugou-san.-Movió sus manos rápido en forma de negación- ¿De verdad no se acuerda de nada? ¿Ni siquiera de lo que me hablo?

-Me basta con saber que no te hice nada.-Bakugou no quiera hablar demasiado, su cabeza dolía mucho y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas solo empeoraba su estado.

-¿No recuerda de que hablamos? Me contó su historia de amor con Deku, usted estaba tan triste que a veces se pausaba al hablar ¿Cómo no lo recuerda?

_"¿LE HABLE DE IZUKU?"_

Lo que Katsuki no recordaba es que, cuando Yamikumo llego al auto de Bakugou, este lo recibió y comenzaron a hablar de cosas cotidianas de héroes, lo cual duro poco porque en el momento en que Yamikumo le pregunto sobre los héroes que son populares en Japón, el alfa comenzó a hablar demasiado sobre cierto omega de cabellos verdes. Comenzó hablando de su capacidad como héroe y termino contando sobre todo su drama amoroso.

El Bakugou con resaca que tenemos ahora se avergonzó tanto que no quiso que el chico continuara contándole sus vergüenzas de borrachera y decidió solo comenzar a conducir, llevo al chico a su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya para morir en paz sobre su cama. Gracias a dios ese día lo tenía libre.

_"Si antes era incomodo, ahora lo será aún más… Demonios"_

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió los días siguientes no fue para nada como lo espero.

Describir como fueron los días siguientes a esos sucesos es difícil para Bakugou. Yamikumo parecía más animado, al grado que hasta se atrevía a hacerle preguntas a él y a los demás héroes de la agencia. Cosas triviales como la mejor forma de usar su Kosei o las técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, nada fuera de lo común. Eso fue algo que agradeció el alfa ya que no quería volver a tocar el tema de su borrachera.

Todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta el día en que Ground Zero se quedó trabajando hasta tarde terminando el expediente de un villano. Era de noche y ya todos se habían ido a sus hogares, así que cuando Bakugou escucho la puerta abrirse se llevó un buen susto.

-¡Disculpe, Bakugou-san! No quería asustarlo- Se disculpó rápidamente al notar que el héroe ya estaba preparando sus puños para atacar.

-Tch, no me asustaste.-Se avergonzó un poco y mintió para no perder el estilo.

Yamikumo se sentía tan en confianza con el héroe, que se tomó la molestia de llevarle una de sus hamburguesas favoritas. Su padre le había dicho que Bakugou se había quedado solo en la agencia y el chico tomo esto como la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle las preguntas que de verdad le interesaban, y que las estaba guardando desde que tuvieron ese encuentro en el auto del alfa.

-¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?-El chico miraba fijamente al héroe, mientras que Katsuki se mantenía enfocado en la computadora.

-¿Qué mierda estas preguntando ahora? Pregúntale a otra persona.- Ahora era el alfa el que se sentía intimidado por la mirada del menor.-

-Usted estuvo enamorado de la misma persona por años, ¡Es la persona indicada para preguntarle!- Su voz parecía estar un poco moleta, eso logro fastidiar un poco al alfa ya que estaba cansado y solo quería ir a su hogar.

-¡Mocoso!...aasshh.-Estuvo a punto de explotar pero logro calmarse antes de gritarle- A tu edad las hormonas estas a flor de piel, ¿acaso nunca sentiste atracción por alguien?

-Nunca.-Eso dejo callado a Katsuki, sin saber si creerle o no.- Soy un beta, no puedo percibir feromonas y tampoco tengo una pareja destinada como alfas y omegas. Además… nunca le he atraído a alguien de forma romántica.

Solo hay una pocas personas que nacen siendo Betas, estos no pueden percibir ni tampoco emitir feromonas. Ellos no tienen pareja destinada.

-Es tan bonito pensar que hay una persona que nació para estar contigo. Tener un destinado debe ser precioso.- Yamikumo estaba avergonzado, ya que esas palabras salían desde el fondo de su corazón.- Usted conoció a su destinado, así que enséñeme cómo se siente, por favor.

_"Lo conocí y lo deje ir. Mierda, creo que le conté absolutamente todo a este chico hormonal. Este niño no entiende que vine aquí precisamente para olvidarme de todas esas tonterías del amor._

_Puedo entender su curiosidad, ya que es un adolescente beta. Aunque podría jurar que tiene un aroma especial, un ligero aroma a flores"_

-Concéntrate en tus estudios en vez de estar pensando en tonterías.-Le responde seco para volver su vista a la pantalla de su computadora, nota por el rabillo del ojo que el adolescente baja la mirada obviamente triste.

Bakugou no se cree lo que está apunto de decir.

-No necesitas tener un destinado para estar enamorado, hay personas que terminan amando a alguien completamente distinto a su destinado.– Pauso el tecleo de la computadora, sin embargo no tuvo la valentía de mirar al adolecente- Mi destinado se casara con un bastardo que no me llega ni a los talones, ese es un ejemplo de lo que te digo. – Bakugou suspiró, sintió su cuerpo más ligero cuando pudo decir con sus propias palabras ese suceso que lo atormentaba. Esta vez sí concentro la mirada en el menor, le mostro unos ojos serios que brillaban en la leve oscuridad del salón.- Tienes que ser paciente, eres un mocoso todavía. No te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando comiences a desvivirte por alguien, cuando menos te lo esperes estarás todo el tiempo queriendo hacerlo feliz.- Bakugou no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si lagrimas estuvieran a punto de salir.

-Bakugou-san…Lo siento mucho.-

Yamikumo fue el único que noto la expresión llorosa del alfa esa noche, sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

El chico de cabellos negros solo pudo pensar que aquel héroe que lo salvo ese día en el callejón se veía completamente distinto ahora, había conocido otro lado del héroe Ground Zero y eso le fascinaba.

Los días fueron más resplandecientes para todos en la agencia de Bakugou, un niño tímido llegaba lleno de energía cada mañana, saludaba a todo el mundo para luego mantenerse junto a su héroe favorito todo el día.

Bakugou no podía creer toda la confianza que había adoptado ese chico de cabellos oscuros, tanto así como para poder conversar sobre sus vidas personales. El beta queriendo saber más sobre el drama amoroso del alfa, y alfa preocupado de que no perdiera la motivación de ser un héroe.

-Solo puedo controlar el agua si hay una gran cantidad junta, y ni siquiera lo controlo completamente. Tampoco puedo producirla, así que soy prácticamente inútil. –Se lamentaba mientras bebía un café de máquina.

-Si manchas mi auto, te mato.-Le amenazó el alfa mientras conducía camino a la casa del menor. Ese día Katsuki se quedó horas extra y el menor se ofreció a acompañarlo.- Agradece que naciste con un Kosei, algunos no tienen tu misma suerte.- Una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos verdes vinieron a su mente en ese instante.

_"En secundaria solo me la pasaba burlándome de las aspiraciones de Deku ,y ya sabemos cómo termino esa mierda. De verdad fui un maldito estúpido ese tiempo. _

_Por lo menos no seré un estúpido con este niño."_

Alfa y Beta había logrado entablar una verdadera amistad. El chico tímido no era muy hablador, era más bien directo y desvergonzado para hablar, no se andaba con rodeos y eso le agradaba a Bakugou. El beta podía describirse como alguien silencioso, pero no lograba callar los halagos hacia Ground Zero cuando lo veía en acción, aunque Bakugou varias veces lo reprendía por eso.

-Ok, niño. Ya llegamos, más te vale que no encuentre ninguna gota de café en ese asiento.-El mayor se estaciono de forma superficial, pensaba irse rápido a casa apenas el menor bajara de su auto. El chico bajo del vehículo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta e irse, decidió voltear hacia su héroe.

-Bakugou-san… antes de irme quiero decirle algo.-La voz nerviosa del chico preocupo un poco al alfa, estaba a punto de responderle con un "¿Que rayos quieres ahora?" Pero el joven se adelantó- Usted dijo que a pesar de que no tenga destinado, yo de todas formas podría encontrar a alguien y enamorarme.

-Sí, lo dije ¿Y qué?

-Entonces usted también puede encontrar a otra persona a quien amar.-El chico de ojos tímidos ahora estaba con una mirada realmente esperanzadora.- Usted amo mucho a su destinado, pero también podrá encontrar la felicidad en otra persona.

Yamikumo esperaba que el mayor lo regañara por hablar de demás, estaba preparado para escuchar los característicos gritos del rubio, pero lo que recibió fue diferente.

-Ja, ojala algún día pueda.-Katsuki mantenía una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. De verdad esperaba algún día olvidar la calidez de su omega, así su vida sería más tranquila y dejaría de sentirse incompleto.- Tus hormonas en serio están alborotadas, preguntado eso a altas horas de la noche. ¡Quiero dormir, maldición! Nos vemos mañana, niño.-Cerro el mismo la puerta de su auto y acelero.

_"No entiendes nada, chico hormonas. Lo ame por años, eso no es fácil de olvidar. Y siendo sincero… tampoco tengo fuerzas para intentarlo"_

Bakugou se fue conduciendo sumergido en sus recuerdo, es por eso que no noto que Yamikumo se quedó inmóvil viendo como su auto se alejaba, agarrando su pecho con fuerza ya que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

En su mente daba gracias por la respuesta que su héroe favorito le había brindado. Un simple "Ojala" le bastó para llenarse de esperanza.

Yamikumo había logrado enamorarse por primera vez, gracias a Bakugou lo logro. Lo único que deseaba es que el alfa también lograra hacerlo, no importaba que no fuera de él. Yamikumo solo quería que Bakugou fuera feliz de nuevo.

* * *

Nota:**Hola! Disculpen por demora, para compensarlo me permití hacer este capitulo mas largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste, en este capitulo conocimos mas a Yamikumo y lo interesado que esta por el amor. Por favor háganme saber si estos incisos les gustan. Este es el segundo inciso, el próximo sera un capitulo normal (actualidad) y el que sigue sera el ultimo inciso, y así cerraremos el arco del pasado de Katsuki Xd Y obviamente se continuara la historia principal de este fanfic.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer este humilde fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo**** 7:** Unos abuelos y una respuesta_

Linea de tiempo; Actualidad

Toshinori sentía un revoltijo en su estómago, estaba sumamente nervioso y su ropa ajustada no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Hoy conocería a sus nuevos abuelos, Mitsuki y Masaru Bakugou. Quería dar una buena impresión, ya que su querida abuela Inko era amiga de su nueva abuela, Toshi tenía altas expectativas.

El niño estuvo emocionado todo el camino, pero apenas vio la gran puerta de esa casa su nerviosismo empezó a florecer. Pensamientos como "¿Y si no les agrado?" empezaron a invadir su mente.

-¿Seguro que estas cómodo? Tu papá te puso una ropa muy elegante, solo veremos a mis padres, si quieres puedes sacártela.- El alfa no entendía por qué el niño parecía llevar prácticamente un traje, y que parecía apretarle un poco. Lo que Katsuki ignoraba es que el menor fue el que escogió minuciosamente su vestimenta.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo toca el timbre, viejo- El niño intentaba ocultar sus nervios mostrando una mirada decidida, pero el temblor en sus manos lo delataba.

_"Así que ya no soy *Papá*, ahora soy *Viejo* "_

No paso mucho tiempo esperando en la puerta, ya que la señora Bakugou se apresuro en abrirles y recibirlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Al fin nos conocemos Toshinori-chan, eres el niño más lindo que he visto.-La mujer se estaba aguantando las ganas de cargar al pequeño, el cual sostenía con fuerza la mano de su padre alfa, no por afecto, sino por miedo a arruinar su presentación. Debía dar una buena primera impresión.

-Hola, me llamo Toshinori Midoriya. Un gusto conocerlos a ambos.- Hizo una reverencia, un saludo demasiado formal para un niño, eso fue lo que pensó Katsuki.

-Que niño más educado, casi no parece hijo tuyo Katsuki.- La mujer no podía despegar la mirada del pequeño niño de mirada determinada.

-Casi no parece tu nieto tampoco, vieja bruja.- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como la enemistad entre madre e hijo.

-No se queden en la entrada ¡Pasen! Toshinori debe estar hambriento después de sus clases, tenemos la comida lista así que siéntense.- Masaru apresuro a sus invitados, junto a su esposa estaban realmente emocionados por conocer a su primer nieto.

Toshinori enserio necesitaba comer, creía que eso haría que el nerviosismo se fuera, sin embargo nunca se esperó que la familia Bakugou tuviera literalmente todo un banquete sobre su mesa principal. Izuku le había enseñado a Toshi que era de mala educación no comerse toda la comida que le servían, así que los nervios del niño volvieron al ver la inmensa cantidad de alimentos. El aún era un niño, no podría comerse todo eso.

-¿Alguien más vendrá? ¡Esto es demasiado!- Bakugou tampoco podía creérselo.

-Pensábamos que vendrías con Izuku.- Respondió un poco desanimada la mujer.

_"¡Aun así es demasiada comida!"_

Katsuki noto el nerviosismo del niño, así que disimuladamente se acercó y le dijo que no era necesario que se comiera todo, Toshinori no pareció escucharlo ya que estaba muy concentrado viendo como sus dos abuelos lo veían con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Me comeré todo! -Les dijo decido, las sonrisas dulces de ambos habían hecho que sus nervios se esfumaran- Muchas gracias, abuelo y abuela.

Solo basto con esto para que el matrimonio Bakugou se emocionara en serio, Masaru no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas y su esposa lo consoló en su hombro mientras ambos veían comer a su nieto.

_"Están exagerando…"_

-Gracias a dios solo heredo tu apariencia, todo lo demás lo saco del tierno Izuku. Que alegría~-Masaru recupero la compostura y comenzó a comer junto a toda la familia. - ¿Izuku porque no pudo venir? Tenemos muchas ganas de verlo.

-Está trabajando. Quiere volver a la agencia de héroes, por eso yo me encargo del mocoso mientras él no está.- Una mirada asesina de su madre no se hizo esperar, la acompañaba también una mirada de disgusto por parte de Toshinori.

-¡No le digas así!/ ¡No me digas así!- Abuela y nieto gritaron al unísono.

_"Ya sabía que esa actitud bipolar me sonaba conocida…"_

La comida siguió tranquila, a pesar de no haber visto en meses a Katsuki, sus padres estaban mucho más concentrados en el niño. Toshinori respondió muchas preguntas, no le molestaba porque él también iba haciéndolas, fue una conversación larga y divertida para solo tres de las cuatro personas sentadas en esa mesa.

_"No me puedo quejar, en serio pensaba que me iban a hacer un escándalo por no haberle dicho en estos 5 años que tenían un nieto. Supongo que esto es mejor."_

-Ahora que ya comimos ¿Qué te parece si vamos al patio, pequeño Toshi? Hay un regalo que tiene tu nombre~-La señora Bakugou tomo la mano del emocionado niño y ambos salieron corriendo hacia fuera de la casa.

Katsuki estaba un poco irritado, su madre se la había pasado todo el almuerzo gritando y celebrando cualquier cosa que su hijo decía. Cuando por fin dio un respiro de ese escándalo se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba sonriendo de una forma muy especial. Masaru era un hombre omega y a diferencia de su esposa no era muy hablador, pero le había pedido a la mujer ese pequeño tiempo con su hijo ya que tenía algunas cosas que decirle.

-¿Tú serás el que va a regañarme? –Katsuki conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección, así que resignado se acomodó en su silla mirando a su padre.

-Tienes 26 años, creo que ya no puedo regañarte. Solo pensé que sería lo correcto decirte algunas cosas. Todo sucedió muy rápido y siento que no alcance a darte los típicos consejos de padre.- Masaru estaba un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.- De hecho, con tu madre ya estábamos perdiendo la esperanza de que alguna vez nos trajeras un nieto.

-¿Gracias…?-Katsuki no sabía si ofenderse o no.

Masaru era un omega comprensivo y tranquilo, no condenaba el actuar de su hijo ya que el alejarse de su familia no fue apropósito, lo que lo tenía preocupado era algo diferente. Él había criado a Katsuki, su esposa y él conocían muy bien el complicado carácter de su hijo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Ya hiciste tu vida en el extranjero, se supone que estabas solamente de visita en Japón.

-Renunciare. Ahora tengo un hijo que cuidar, así que me mudare aquí lo más pronto que pueda. – Katsuki no sabía cuántas veces ya había dicho eso, parecía que por más que lo dijera nadie lo escuchaba.- Me hare responsable.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- El omega mayor logro captar completamente la atención de su hijo ahora.- Esta decisión que estas tomando es de verdad importante, ya no eres solo tú, las consecuencias de tus decisiones ahora no solo repercutirán en ti-

Katsuki no dijo ninguna palabra, todavía no estaba seguro a que punto quería llegar su padre.

-Desde que eres pequeño siempre has sido un caprichoso. Hacías un escándalo cuando querías algo y cuando por fin lo conseguías solo le prestabas atención por un rato, luego te aburrías y lo tirabas. Bastaba con una semana para que te encapricharas con otra cosa.- aquello molesto al alfa rubio, había empezado a comprender a lo que se refiera su padre- Debes pensar muy bien lo que harás ahora. -Masaru hizo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente- Si decides quedarte y luego de un tiempo te das cuenta que ser padre no es lo tuyo y te vas nuevamente… eso destruiría a Toshinori

Katsuki quedo helado, desde que llego se había emocionado y literalmente alegrado de saber que tenía un hijo con Izuku. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza el cambiar de opinión.

-Lo único que te digo es que lo pienses bien. Si decides irte otra vez, entonces no sería bueno que siguieras viendo tan seguido Toshi, no nos gustaría que se encariñara contigo y después sufriera tu despedida.- Masaru había puesto una expresión un poco triste.- Y no te preocupes, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar, de hecho seguiríamos ayudando a Izuku a criar a Toshinori. Independiente de tu decisión, nosotros seguimos siendo sus abuelos y- No continuo hablando ya que el alfa dio un gruñido ronco.

-Papá, yo vine a Japón porque quiero estar con Deku. Toshinori es su hijo y, gracias a dios, también mío.- Lo que supuso su padre lo había enfadado, estaba arto que nadie le creyera cuando decía que añoraba ser padre de ese niño- Yo vine aquí para tener una familia con Deku, y las cosas se dieron de distinta forma, pero de todos modos todo lo que deseo está aquí, con ellos. – Katsuki quería escoger las palabras indicadas, pero simplemente no salían.- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de verdad quiero ser parte de la vida de ambos. No me voy a arrepentir.

Sus ojos rubís se volvieron cristalinos, recordó algo que no quería al pronunciar la última frase. Se tragó su tristeza y siguió hablando.

-Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que ese niño me quiera, porque por alguna razón yo ya lo quiero mucho.- Su voz comenzó a temblar mientras veía como su padre le sonreía y le decía que se calmara.-

_"¿Soy una persona tan terrible? ¿Tanto que hasta mi propio padre cree que me iré y abandonare a mi cachorro?_

_No importa, les demostraré a todos que ya no soy una basura."_

Masaru noto la determinación en su mirar, aquello lo conmovió. Sabía que Katsuki nunca había sido una persona fácil de tratar, pero estaba consiente de que no era mala persona.

-Has madurado, Katsuki. Perdón por dudar de ti.- Con unas palmaditas en la espalda se decidió a comenzar a levantar los platos de la mesa.- Tu madre y yo no te hemos criado mal después de todo, te has vuelto un hombre decidió y entregado.

_"Mierda, casi lloro. ¿Qué me pasa? Poniéndome sentimental tan de repente."_

-¡Mira, viejo!- El niño entra corriendo a la casa con un control en las manos- ¡Es un helicóptero! Esta súper genial, me lo regalo la abuela.- El niño emocionado hacia volar el helicóptero sobre la cabeza del alfa.

-Katsuki, iremos al parque que está aquí cerca. ¿Nos acompañas?- La mujer sabía perfectamente lo que su marido había hablado con su hijo, y estaba segura que su hijo decidiría quedarse en Japón con su familia asique estaba dispuesta a ayudar a que ambos rubios comenzaran a hacer lazos paternos.

La tarde pasó volando para Toshi, nunca creyó que su abuela Mitsuki fuera tan divertida, estaba completamente cautivado con ella. Su nuevo papá tampoco que quedaba atrás, pensó que verlos discutir era gracioso.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse regresaron a la casa en espera de Izuku. La pareja de casados lo recibió con el mismo entusiasmo con el que recibieron al niño, no cabían en su propia alegría. Después de cenar abundantemente con toda la comida que sobro del almuerzo, se dispusieron a volver a sus hogares.

Katsuki había dejado a propósito su abrigo en la casa del omega peli verde, solo quería una excusa para que después de la visita pudieran estar un momento asolas.

_"Tenía pensando usar mis valiosas tácticas de seducción hoy, pero no es momento para eso. Mi viejo tiene razón al dudar de mí, me he comportado como todo un idiota a lo largo de mi vida. Ahora tengo un hijo, así que debo dejar de ser un estúpido. Deku es la persona que más ha soportado mi comportamiento de mierda, y ahora es el momento de devolverle el favor."_

-Deku. -Lo llamo, Izuku había hecho dormir a Toshi apenas llegaron a su hogar, por lo tanto ambos prácticamente estaban solos.- Permíteme hacerte feliz.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?- Izuku se puso rápidamente nervioso y quiso ocultar su rostro sonrojado.- Pensé que solo venias por tu chaqueta…

-Me fui de Japón porque sentí que no te merecía.-Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Izuku.- Y sigo pensando lo mismo, te hice sufrir mucho en el pasado y fui un idiota contigo muchas veces. Siempre he pensado que mereces tener a tu lado a alguien mejor que yo.

-Kacchan…-Izuku no podía reconocer al alfa frente a él. Katsuki parecía triste, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y mostraba frustración en sus ojos.

-Fui un cobarde y huí a Estados Unidos para no pensar más en eso, pero aquello tampoco me hizo feliz. Porque lo único que me hace feliz es estar contigo.- Katsuki estaba avergonzado de cada palabra que decía, nunca quiso que Izuku lo viera tan vulnerable, pero era necesario dejar fluir sus palabras.- He vuelto para demostrarte que no soy la basura que fui antes, tu lograste cambiarme. Gracias.

Izuku cubrió su boca, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no quería que se le escapara un sollozo. No quería que el alfa se diera cuenta que sus palabras le afectaron.

Pero Izuku no se pudo contener, mucho tiempo se cuestionó la razón de porque su alfa destinado decidió irse del país y terminar su relación tan abruptamente. En ese momento Katsuki era el mundo completo de Izuku, es por eso que lloro mucho su partida, pero nunca permitió que el otro lo viera. Ahora estaba frente a él la respuesta que tanto busco en ese entonces, y ya no pudo aguantar más. Su cuerpo se movió solo y lentamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, como invitándolo a que este lo abrazara.

-Gracias, Kacchan. Yo también deseo que seas feliz.- Katsuki acepto alegre la invitación y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel omega. Ambos se relajaron automáticamente con ese abrazo, los lleno de tranquilidad e impidió que sus sentimientos negativos siguieran brotando.- No te lo dije antes, me alegra mucho volver a hablar contigo. En serio te extrañe, Kacchan.

Ambos se dieron ese pequeño momento para disfrutar del abrazo, se sentían en paz con ellos mismos. Y aquello se hubiera alargado mucho más si no fuera porque Izuku se dio cuenta de su arrebato de emociones.

-¡P-p-p-pero que tarde es!- Izuku se separa muy rápido del cuerpo del alfa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y mirada hacia todos lados menos hacia Katsuki.- Debes estar cansado de cuidar a Toshinori, mejor vete a descansar.- Izuku apura el paso del alfa y rápidamente hace que salga de su hogar.

_"¡Maldito, Deku! Arruinaste el jodido momento, era la escena ideal para pedirte matrimonio… o por lo menos para llevarte a la cama. Ahora tendré que inventar otra excusa para poder estar solos"_

Katsuki se encontraba maldiciendo al aire todavía frente a la entrada de la casa del omega, hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vete a balbucear a la puerta de tu casa, quiero pasar- El alfa de ojos bicolor estaba con su típica mirada indiferente, lo cual irrito un poco a Katsuki. Sin embargo no le respondió y solo comenzó a caminar, había pasado un momento tan bonito con el omega y no iba a dejar que el encuentro con el mitad-mitad arruinara su felicidad.

_"Eso me recuerda, si Izuku dijo que nunca se casó con ese bastardo ¿Por qué rayos viven juntos? Dudo mucho que sea por falta de dinero, ese tipo es de familia rica"_

Katsuki no se aguantó más y decidió pedirle explicaciones a su amigo peli rojo, era la forma más rápida de conseguir respuestas. Tomo su teléfono y marco rápido el número de su amigo.

_**-Hola, Katsubro. ¿Cómo estás?**_

-Desgraciado mentiroso, Deku nunca se casó.

-_**Así que ya lo sabes…**_\- Kirishima no le reclamo nada a su amigo, no tenía derecho a enojarse ya que él le oculto información en primer lugar- **_Pensé que informarte sobre todo lo que hacía Izuku te haría mal, no quería que sufrieras más, bro_**.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho! Hubiera tomado el primer vuelvo a Japón y me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas.- Katsuki de verdad estaba molesto con su amigo ahora.

-_**Estoy seguro que tampoco te hubiera recibido, el estaba muy mal ese día en la capilla. Todos quisimos quedarnos a consolarlo, pero el simplemente quería estar solo.**_

-¿Capilla? ¿De que estas hablando?

-_**¿Midoriya no te lo dijo?**_\- La voz de Kirishima sono sorprendida, y después trago duro. Hablo de más otra vez, pero la bomba ya había sido soltada y no quería ocultarle más la verdad a su amigo.- _**Todos estábamos en la iglesia y sucedió de repente, Todoroki abandono a Midoriya en el altar. Estaban leyendo sus votos y el solo salio corriendo, tomo un taxi simplemente se largó dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.**_

Los puños de Katsuki inconscientemente se apretaron, el teléfono en su mano exploto en mil pedazos. Su mente automáticamente se imaginó a Izuku vestido de blanco, llorando a mares por aquel hombre de cabellos bicolor.

_"¡¿Que el bastardo hizo qué?!"_

* * *

Nota:**Hola! Toshi por fin conocio a sus abuelo! Espero que los sentimientos de Katsuki hallan sido bien plasmados en este capitulo, el como se arrepiente de todo el mal que alguna vez le hizo a Izuku. Por fin sabemos que paso en realidad en esa boda :o**

**Gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic, muchas gracias!**


	11. Inciso final

_**Inciso ****final: **Mi destino_

_Línea de tiempo; Pasado Katsuki_

(Katsuki siendo héroe en Estados Unidos, antes de volver a Japón)

Había pasado un año desde Katsuki ya no tenía noticias de la boda, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a su amigo detalles sobre el tema, no eran necesarios.

El tiempo ya había pasado y su mente poco a poco iba sintiendo a estados unidos como su hogar. Ahora hablaba más con sus compañeros héroes, estaba dispuesto a dar entrevistas en televisión y hasta se había hecho amigo de algunos vecinos de su edificio.

Al principio fue difícil para él, nunca había sido bueno tratando a las personas a su alrededor, pero una pequeña maraña de pelos negros siempre estaba picándole con la idea de hablar con más gente.

-¡Bakugou-san! ¿Por qué no me aviso que vendría a mi clase a dar una charla?- La voz del beta llegaba a ser muy aguda cuando se molestaba, o eso era lo que pensaba el rubio.

-¡Tan ruidoso! No me levante tan temprano para escucharte chillar.- Estaban en la piscina pública que se encontraba cerca de su hogar, Bakugou había conseguido el permiso del dueño del lugar para entrenar al joven.- Fuimos muchos héroes, ¿Cómo iba a saber que me asignarían tu clase? Mejor ve a prepararte, el entrenamiento de hoy será intenso.

Katsuki se había encariñado mucho con aquel joven, antes había pensado que sería un fastidio encargarse de aquel muchacho. Pero ahora simplemente lo hacía por gusto, hasta se divertía viendo al chico mitad japonés entrenando y fracasando algunas veces.

Pero algo que no le causaba nada de gracia era lo que presencio ese día que fue a dar charlas motivacionales a su clase.

_"En el descanso almorzó solo, su mochila estaba completamente empapada cuando regreso a su salón y también me di cuenta que su uniforme estaba muy desarreglado._

_¿Acaso alguien lo molesta?"_

-Yamikumo, quítate la camisa.-Dijo con la mirada seria, aquel comentario descoloco por completo al joven.- Tendrás mas movilidad, el movimiento de brazos es clave.- Se excusó Bakugou, sin embargo sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras. El joven aun sorprendido y algo nervioso, decidió obedecer al héroe, allí fue cuando el alfa confirmo todas sus dudas.

_"Moretones, y no solo eso, sino también mordidas ¿Abuso? Eso a veces pasa con los omegas, ya que algunos alfas no tienen la suficiente decencia de resistirse a las feromonas. Pero Yamikumo es un beta así que no tiene sentido. _

_Aunque desde un principio él fue extraño, dice ser beta pero a veces emane un aroma parecido a las feromonas"_

Después de una hora de entrenamiento decidieron descansar, Bakugou saco de su mochila dos botellas con batidos de proteína y ambos se sentaron al borde de la piscina a beberlas. El chico de cabellos negros todavía no podía recuperar el aliento, el entrenamiento era día por medio y Katsuki era un maestro muy disciplinado.

-Bakugou-san… ¿A usted le divierte verme sufrir?- Apenas terminaron de entrenar el chico rápidamente se puso la camisa otra vez- Debería dar clases en mi academia, allí todo el mundo se desvive ejercitándose.

-Te entreno para que seas mejor que todos esos extras, tu solo di "gracias".- Bakugou no sabía muy bien como comenzar a sacar el tema, lo pensó mucho hasta que decidió empezar por algo suave.-Yamikumo… ¿Tienes alguna novia o novio?- Katsuki se dio cuenta tarde que no lo pensó lo suficiente.

Yamikumo por su parte comenzó a toser, aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido justamente cuando estaba bebiendo su batido.

-Eh…sí. Hace unas semanas una chica me invito a salir y yo acepte.- El chico no podía mirar a su héroe a los ojos, sentía como si le estuviera traicionando.

_"Uff… eso descarta el abuso. Qué alivio. Aunque para ser una chica esas mordidas parecen severas. Quizás sea una chica alfa muy posesiva."_

-Ya era hora, por fin tus hormonas se tranquilizaran un poco.- Katsuki un poco más aliviado se levantó de su lugar.- Tanto que me preguntabas por mi historia de amor, más te vale ahora concentrarte en la tuya.- Se estiro un poco antes de animar al chico a seguir con el entrenamiento.

_"Entonces son abusones, eso no me tranquiliza tanto tampoco. ¿Debería ir a encarar a esos inútiles? Conociendo lo cobarde que es este chico, seguro él no lo hará._

_Quizás debería dejar que se las arregle solito, se convertirá en un héroe al fin y al cabo."_

Sin embargo, después de haber pensado aquello el alfa recordó sus días de secundaria, y como él fue alguna vez uno de esos brabucones.

Recordó como solía sentirse el rey de la escuela a base del miedo que provocaba en los demás, como disfrutaba ver que los demás le miraran con terror. Recordó como por mucho tiempo el rostro que más disfrutaba ver lleno de lágrimas, era el rostro de su propio omega destinado.

Su cerebro trajo a la luz todos aquellos momentos de su vida… y se sintió asqueado.

_"Soy un maldito hipócrita."_

Con esas palabras en la mente, Bakugou se dirigió a la academia del menor un lunes por la tarde. Espero pacientemente el final de las clases, situado en la entrada del lugar para que el chico de cabellos negros no lo viera y escapara.

_"Hasta tuve que disfrazarme, maldito chico hormonas. Más te vale que luego me agradezcas."_

Después de un rato se escuchó el timbre de salida, abrieron las puertas y Katsuki se sorprendió al ver a Yamikumo salir a paso rápido. El alfa esperaba que el chico saliera junto a toda la multitud de alumnos, pero prácticamente había salido de los primeros.

Katsuki aún se encontraba escondido de la vista del joven, noto que veía mucho su teléfono y aprecia atemorizado. De pronto Yamikumo detuvo sus pasos en seco, y solo que quedo allí parado mientras los demás alumnos comenzaban a salir del recinto.

_"¿Qué rayos hace allí parado? ¿No se supone que estés escapando de tus abusones?"_

Y fue cuando Katsuki escucho los gritos de una chica llamando a su pupilo, no con cariño sino con notorio enojo. Aquello ni siquiera fue disimulado, los gritos eran fuertes y provocaban que todos los alumnos miraran en su dirección.

-¡Yami! ¿Acaso también eres sordo?- La chica ya estaba cerca del joven, de un movimiento brusco lo obligo a voltear hacia ella- ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes? ¡¿Me estas engañando, mierdesilla?!

_"¡¿Esa es su novia?!"_

-N-no, no sé qué le pasa a mi teléfono. Disculpa…-El chico no podía subir la mirada, estaba temblando del miedo.

-JA, ¿Crees que soy así de tonta? El único tonto aquí eres tu.- Un empujón para nada inocente fue lo que recibió Yamikumo.- Que sea una omega no significa que tenga menos cerebro que tú, eres un maldito estúpido.

_"Es una omega… con razón nadie hace nada, solo se quedan mirando como idiotas"_

-Y-y-yo no dije eso, disculpa. No volverá a suceder.- El chico solo podía sostener su mochila con fuerza, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos porque sabía que todos lo estarían observando- ¿Po-podemos hablar en otra parte?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aquí está tu otra noviecita? ¿No quieres ponerla celosa, pedazo de mierda?- La chica estaba de brazos cruzados frente a Yamikumo, el cual ni siquiera podía articular palabras, ya que los nervios y el miedo eran más fuertes- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Que levante la mano quien es la putita de ese intento de hombre! –Gritaba, ahora mirando a la gente a su alrededor, los cuales solo se quedaban viendo y murmurando cosas entre ellos.- ¿Quién más puede soportar a este puto beta feo? Que más encima se atreve a engañarme a mí, la única persona a quien le intereso algo tan repúgnate como un beta ¡Deberías estar agradecido!

Katsuki se encontraba todavía estático viendo la situación, no sabía qué hacer. Nadie se había fijado en su presencia ya que estaban muy ocupados siendo espectadores de un obvio maltrato.

-De nuevo están haciendo un espectáculo.-Katsuki escucho a dos alumnos conversando sobre el asunto- Al principio fue gracioso pero ahora ya es molesto, que se vayan a hacer sus numeritos a otra parte ¿No?

-No se le puede decir nada, ella es una chica omega. La última vez que alguien se metió a defender al pobre, ella les dijo a los profesores que la molestaban solo por ser omega.- ambos chicos estaban saliendo del establecimiento.- Yamikumo va en mi clase, y en cada receso esta chica siempre se la pasa en el salón gritando y golpeándolo. Ya nadie le habla al pobre por eso mismo.

-¿Y porque no solo la termina? Hay que ser muy tonto para soportar todo eso.

-No lo sé… Si fuera el también dudaría en terminarla. Esa chica está de verdad loca.

La mente de nuestro protagonista hizo un click, los recuerdos de unos ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas lo invadieron otra vez.

_"Yo no fui mejor que ella… Era exactamente lo mismo"_

Y sin darse cuenta, las piernas de Katsuki comenzaron a caminar solas.

-¿Qué baje la voz? ¿Me estás diciendo escandalosa? ¿Ah? ¡No te escucho!- La chica comenzó a dar bofetadas a la cara del joven.- Habla ahora, di lo que quieres decir ¡Habla ahora, basura!- Uso sus manos para agarrar el rostro del joven de cabello oscuro y bruscamente levantarlo, ya se lograban distinguir algunas lágrimas en aquel rostro- Los hombres no lloran, marica. ¿Acaso no tienes nada entre las piernas?- Y cuando la chica estaba tomando impulso para dar otra cachetada, una fuerte mano la detiene.

-Es suficiente.- La voz de Katsuki sonó sumamente grave, en verdad estaba molesto.- ¿Y tú quieres ser una heroína?- La chica solo pudo quedar enmudecida, el héroe Ground Zero estaba mirándola con unos ojos furiosos- ¡¿Y así todos ustedes piensan ser héroes?!- Esta vez se estaba dirigiendo a todo el grupo de espectadores que no hicieron más que observar como alguien estaba siendo maltratado.

El héroe Grounds Zero siempre mostraba una mirada relativamente enojada cuando hacia su trabajo, pero esta era la primera vez que de verdad estaba ardiendo en rabia.

Katsuki supo controlarse ante esa situación, él era el adulto en ese momento. Después de liberar a la chica, tomo de los hombros al joven beta y ambos salieron del lugar caminando. El auto del alfa los estaba esperándolos afuera, así que no tardaron nada en llegar y entrar en él.

El alfa iba conduciendo mientras escuchaba como el llanto del menor salía sin tapujos. A ambos les gustaba conversar dentro de ese auto, así que ese día tuvieron un paseo de 2 horas, el cual consistió en Yamikumo siendo regañado por el mayor pero también consolado por este mismo.

-Sabía de su carácter… pero era la primera vez que alguien gustaba de mi.-La voz del chico todavía sonaba quebradiza.

-No será la última, te lo prometo.- Para Katsuki eso fue más bien un deseo. Pensaba firmemente que aquel joven merecía ser amado.

Ese mismo día Katsuki hablo con el padre de Yamikumo sobre lo sucedido, este tomo cartas en el asunto a favor de su hijo. Solo basto con una semana para que el joven fuera desvinculado de aquella academia e inscrito en otra. Se intentó hacer una denuncia en contra de aquella omega maltratadora, para que esto mismo no le volviera a pasar a otra persona, pero lamentablemente lo único que consiguieron fue una orden de alejamiento. Yamikumo ya no quería tener nada que ver con esa chica, así que insistió en que aquella orden era suficiente para él.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensaban ambos amigos, ya se estaba por cumplirse 2 años desde la primera vez que se vieron. Ambos habían creado un vínculo sumamente fuerte de amistad y compañerismo, ya que es ese último año Yamikumo descubrió que lo suyo era la estrategia. Su kosei no era tan poderoso como otros, pero con su mente era capaz de crean planes de ataque que muchas veces ayudaron a Katsuki en las misiones.

Se habían convertido en un dúo dinámico, y aquel joven todavía ni se graduaba.

-¿Porque no va a visitarlo? Quizás Deku también lo extraña.- El joven se encontraba sentado junto al alfa rubio mientras ambos comían el almuerzo, aquella tarde la agencia de héroes había estado relativamente tranquila.-

-¿Y si me escupe en la cara?- Para Katsuki esa era una posibilidad- Hace tiempo que no me preguntabas por él, ¿porque volvió tu loco interés? No me digas que…-Menciono aquello y de inmediato el joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Katsuki ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.- ¿De nuevo, mocoso? Solo espero que esta vez no sea una loca.

-¡No es lo que usted cree!- El chico se apresuró mucho en aclararlo, mientras era inevitable para el no volver a ponerse nervioso.- Es solo que… desde que me transfirieron a mi nueva escuela, tomo un bus el cual tengo que esperar todos los días en una misma parada. –Katsuki le dio un hincapié para que siguiera hablando, ya que aún no entendía a qué punto quería llegar- Cada mañana hay un chico esperando conmigo en la parada, no lo conozco ni nada parecido. Sin embargo… ¡el a veces me mira y no sé qué hacer! Una vez chocamos miradas sin querer y el… ¡Me sonrió!-Yamikumo estaba a punto de explotar de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Katsuki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por como el joven se hacía una bola de nervios solo por aquello.

-¡No se burle! Esa persona es enserio extraña… Una vez me pregunto la hora, yo se la di pero después de eso … me dijo; *Hueles bien*- Para este punto la cara del joven ya estaba completamente roja.- ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder a eso?! ¡Además, es increíblemente parecido a usted!

-¡Ruidoso! – El alfa no tuvo tapujos en literalmente tapar la boca del joven con su mano- Ese chico ¿Te molesta? ¿Te incomoda?- El joven se tomó un tiempo, pero después negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te gusta?- El joven, aun con la boca tapada, se sonrojo y luego levanto los hombros, refiriéndose a que no sabía.- ¿Es de tu edad? – El niño asintió más seguro esta vez.- Entonces no hay nada de malo, si se pone extraño me avisas.- Y con eso dicho se dispuso a seguir comiendo y destapar la boca del chico.

-Está bien… -Yamikumo hizo un pequeño puchero, otra vez su héroe favorito lo trataba como un niño.- Nadie me había dicho eso antes. La verdad no sé a qué olor se refería, yo encuentro que no huelo a nada.

\- Tienes un olor especial, eso me di cuenta cuando te conocí.- Katsuki seguía concentrado en su comida, pero de todas formas siguió hablando- Es parecido al olor que emanan los omegas cuando su destinado está cerca, no es tan fuerte pero si empalagoso. Como si fueras un dulce recién horneado.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Yamikumo se agrandaran y brillaran de una forma bonita. Tarde Katsuki se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente cambio de tema, levantándose y excusándose de volver al trabajo.

-¡Espere, Bakugou-san!- El joven se apresuró en detenerlo, estaban almorzando en la azotea del edificio, así que se encontraban solos.- …¡Usted me gusta mucho, Bakugou-san! Ha hecho tantas cosas por mí y estoy completamente agradecido por todo.

La atmósfera había cambiado rápidamente, ahora ambos se encontraban tensos. El alfa sabía que ese día tenía que llegar, aquel en que tuviera que rechazar los sentimientos del joven que siempre lo miraba con brillo en los ojos. Y el beta por su parte, sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

-No tiene que decir nada, sé muy bien lo que me responderá.- El chico bajo la mirada dolido, pero era algo de lo cual ya estaba preparado.- Solo quería que usted lo supiera, no quería vivir arrepintiéndome de no hacerle saber lo mucho que lo aprecio. –Yamikumo estaba triste, pero de todas formas no dudo en levantar el rostro, ahora mostrando una gran convicción - Es por eso que tiene que ir y encontrarse con Deku. ¡Sino después será demasiado tarde y se arrepentirá de no haberlo hecho!

Katsuki solo pudo pensar que ese chico se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, podrá ser un mocoso y un cobarde, pero siempre le empujaba a hacer cosas que por orgullo no se atrevía a hacer. Lo ayudo a ser mejor persona.

_"Quizás no tengas destinado, mocoso... Pero estoy seguro que nuestro destino era conocernos. ¿Dices que hice mucho por ti? Tú eres el que hizo bastante por mí, chico hormonas."_

-Te lo prometo.-respondió sin más.

Esa tarde en la azotea, Katsuki pensó que era muy afortunado. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a dos personas maravillosas que casualmente se parecían mucho en apariencia.

Esa tarde las palabras del alfa no fueron necesarias para saber lo que pensaba, simplemente le dio un sincero "Gracias" y lo invito a seguir siendo héroes juntos. El dúo dinámico no iba a perder el brillo solo por un rechazo y menos por uno tan dulce como ese.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de su vida Yamikumo ya se había dado cuenta que el destino no era nada generoso con él.

Sucedió un jueves en la tarde.

El cómo inicio el fuego era un misterio todavía, lo único que sabían es que un edificio departamental estaba en llamas y poco a poco se iba desmoronando. Muchos civiles se encontraban en peligro, la ayuda de los héroes era indispensable.

La agencia permitió que Yamikumo se les uniera en la misión, ya que su kosei serviría para apagar el fuego, además de que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a las personas atrapadas.

-¡Entiéndelo, mocoso! ¡No puedes ir conmigo, es peligroso! ¡Te quedaras con los bomberos ayudando a apagar el fuego!- Katsuki estaba furioso, había recibido la orden de ocuparse de los civiles que se encontraban en el séptimo piso de aquel edificio de 20. No era un piso muy alto, pero había escuchado que era el piso con más daños a causa del incendio. La mayoría de los héroes estaban ocupados salvando a la gente que se encontraba atrapada en los pisos más altos, así que el héroe Ground Zero iría solo.

-¡Necesitas un apoyo! ¡No puedes arriesgarte así!- Yamikumo estaba respirando con dificultad de la impotencia- El mundo te necesita vivo ¡Yo te necesito vivo!

-¡No creas que soy tan débil como para morir así!- Katsuki también estaba gritando.

Sin embargo recordó todo el entrenamiento y lo duro que ha trabajado todo este tiempo su pupilo, y sin perder más tiempo cedió.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Casi al borde de las lágrimas Yamikumo se apresuró en seguir a su maestro y mejor amigo.

Fue una tarde difícil para todos los héroes, pero aquello dio frutos ya que la mayoría de los civiles habían sido evacuados. En el piso de nuestros protagonistas había una fuga de agua bastante grande, así que mientras Yamikumo aprovechaba para apagar el fuego con su kosei, Katsuki se encargaba de rescatar a las personas.

-¡Listo! ¡Mocoso, vámonos! Estos son los ultimo de aquí- Katsuki se encontraba con dos civiles en cada brazo y una niña pequeña en la espalda, quiera salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ya que el lugar estaba comenzando a hacer ruidos extraños que daban la impresión de que estaba a punto de colapsar.-¡Niño!

-¡Bakugou-san!- El joven salió de uno de los pasillos del lugar y corrió rápidamente hasta estar frente a su héroe- Hay una persona atrapada en el fuego, esta al fondo

-Mierda… Cuida a estas personas mientras yo voy- Katsuki ya estaba dispuesto a ir al recate.

-¡No! Tienes que dejar en un lugar seguro a estas personas ¡Te necesitan!- Aquella palabras detuvieron al héroe profesional, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer oídos sordos, el joven lo detuvo con un agarre- ¡Yo puedo salvarlo! Solo es una persona, apagare el fuego y saldré rápido. Tú debes salvar a-Katsuki no tenía tiempo para hablar.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Esto no es una práctica! ¡Aquí el héroe profesional soy yo, así que obedéceme y espera aquí!- La cara de Katsuki se veía furiosa, pero la vedad es que estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

-¡No me subestime! ¡Puedo hacerlo!- Yamikumo también se encontraba molesto.- ¡He entrenado muchísimo! ¡¿Acaso no confía en mí?!

-¡No es eso, niño!- Katsuki ya no aguantaba- ¡Lo digo para que tu trasero este a salvo!

-¡Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo, estamos en un edificio en llamas!- Ambos se distrajeron cuando la niña que rescataba Bakugou comenzó a llorar, las otras dos personas estaban inconscientes pero no dejaban de toser.- Usted es un gran héroe e hizo que yo deseara ser uno también.- Yamukimo tomo la mano de Katsuki entre sus palmas y apretó con fuerza.- Si no lo hago, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

El héroe profesional tenia autentico miedo, pero en ese momento crucial no tenía tiempo que perder y decidió ceder a sus suplicas.

No lo sabía en ese momento, pero al final sería Katsuki el que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

-¡Chico hormonas!- Lo llamo por su característico apodo antes de salir del edificio, Yamikumo se había puesto a correr hacia su destino, pero se dio el tiempo para voltear y ver por última vez a su héroe.- ¡Yo también te necesito vivo!

Yaimuko simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el fondo de ese piso, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tenía que salvar a esa persona que gritaba por su auxilio. Especialmente porque conocía a aquel civil atrapado.

Se habían hablado por primera vez el día anterior a la catástrofe. Aquel chico que miraba tanto a Yamikumo en la parada, mientras ambos esperaban el bus, se había atrevido a preguntarle el nombre a nuestro pelinegro. Dejaron de ignorarse y se presentaron.

-¡GOGO! ¡RESPONDE!- El joven estaba apagando las llamas rápidamente, pero se había comenzado a preocupar porque el joven que conoció en la parada del bus dejo de contestar a su llamado.- ¡Estoy por apagar las llamas! ¡Solo espera, todo estará bien!

Las llamas no dejaban ver al chico atrapado, así que Yamikumo se apresuró en apagarlas. El chico de cabellos negro seguía gritando el nombre sin obtener respuesta, apago el fuego y busco con desespero al joven atrapado.

Entre el humo negro del lugar pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia en el suelo, corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era encontrar un gran trozo de escombro sobre las piernas del joven rubio.

-¡Te sacare de aquí, Gogo!- Yamukimo se apresuró en intentar levantar aquel escombro, era demasiado pesado, pero eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo una y otra vez.- ¡Solo resiste!- Yamikumo se dio cuenta que el joven había perdido mucha sangre, aquel pedazo de cemento le destrozo las piernas.

-…irte…tienes que irte.-Escucho el hilo de voz del joven, el cual tenía un enorme parecido con Katsuki.- …tienes que irte Yamikumo

-¡No! Tengo que salvarte, solo resiste.-El joven seguía intentando rescatar al chico de todo esos trozos de pared que estaban aplastándolo.

En ese mismo momento, Katsuki estaba terminando de resguardar a los civiles que acaba de salvar, estaba a punto de ir en busca de su pupilo, pero un policía lo detuvo pidiéndole que lo necesitaban en los pisos más alto de aquel edificio.

Al parecer no había sido un accidente, aquel incendio fue planeado, y en los últimos pisos unos villanos tenían de rehenes a 30 civiles. De verdad lo necesitaban en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Yamikumo también lo necesitaba.

-Yami… escúchame…-La voz de Gogo estaba muy débil, el pelinegro no quería admitir el mal estado de aquel chico.- La primera vez que te vi… sentí que eras mi destinado…-Aquello descoloco al chico e hizo que mirara al rubio, él le mostraba una débil sonrisa- Era imposible… porque soy un beta…- sus ojos estaban llorosos- Esa parada… queda muy lejos de mi casa… pero valía la pena, porque… así podía verte…

-Gogo…-Las lágrimas rápidamente se apoderaron de los ojos del pelinegro.- Te sacare de aquí, Gogo…¡Te sacare!

-Debí verme como un acosador… perdón por eso.-Dejo escapar una pequeña risa con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.- Yo no te conocía… pero todos los días te extrañaba- Estiro su mano hacia Yamikumo, y este no resistió mas las ganas de tomarla. Se arrodillo en el suelo y junto su frente con la de aquella persona especial, mientras tomaba con fuerza su mano.

-Yo también, esperaba verte cada mañana…-Entre lágrimas, Yamikumo le dedica aquellas palabras.

Y sucedió. Katsuki y otros héroes habían ido a enfrentas a los villanos, pero no contaron con que ellos habían puesto bombas en distintos pisos del edificio. Y Cuando se vieron derrotados, aquellas viles personas activaron las bombas.

De las cuales, una se encontraba en el séptimo piso.

_"¡¿Bombas?!... ¡YAMIKUMO!"_

El sonido de las bombas estallando no se hizo esperar, y Katsuki simplemente se quedó inmóvil.

Mientras que en el séptimo piso, ambos adolescentes tomados de la mano se regalaban su último suspiro.

.

.

.

Ese jueves por la tarde 134 civiles fueron rescatados, gracias a los héroes pudieron atrapar a los villanos responsables. Sin embargo, hubo 5 fallecidos, de los cuales 2 eran estudiantes.

Todos felicitaron a los héroes, pero Katsuki no parecía estar en este mundo. Estaba ido, no respondía a nadie, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando volvió a su agencia junto a sus compañeros héroes.

Solo reacciono cuando su jefe se acercó a él, preguntándole porque su hijo no había vuelto a la agencia.

.

.

.

Su jefe no tenía rencor contra Bakugou, al contrario, le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo.

El día del funeral de Yamikumo Price fue tranquilo, todos sabían que aquel joven falleció siendo un verdadero héroe.

Después de darle las condolencias a toda la familia de su pupilo, se dispuso a ir a su hogar y llorar todo lo que no pudo soltar en el funeral. Grito, lloro y golpeo cualquier cosa a su alcance.

Así estuvo por una semana entera.

Fue un lunes por la mañana que recordó aquella ultima promesa que le hizo a su joven pupilo, aquella petición que venía haciendo el adolescente desde la primera vez que escucho sobre su historia de amor.

Ese mismo día se levantó de su miseria y fue a la agencia de viajes para comprar su boleto de avión con destino a Japón. En cosa de una hora ya estaba listo su viaje, el que fue programado para tomar en 4 meses más.

Pensó que era tiempo suficiente para poder recuperarse de su perdida, ya que estaba seguro que aquel mocoso no estaría nada alegre viéndolo lamentarse.

_"Cumpliré la promesa que te hice, chico hormonas."_

Solo había tres cosas que Yamikumo deseaba en la vida. La primera era que su maestro dejara su orgullo y fuera en busca de su omega destinado. La segunda era encontrar a una persona que lo quisiera genuinamente y poder tener una historia de amor también. Y la tercera era poder ser un héroe digno de admirar, y que todo su entrenamiento valiera la pena.

Sin darse cuenta, Yamikumo falleció logrando cumplir sus tres mayores deseos.

* * *

Nota:**Hola! Este es el ultimo inciso, desde aqui continuaremos con los capitulos normales de este fanfic :) Quice hacer este capitulo mas largo para darle un buen cierre al pasado de Katsuki. Ojala no halla sido muy odioso.**

**Otra vez ,mucha sgracias por seguir leyendo esta historia~**


	12. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8****: **Un adulto y Una zanahoria_

_Actualidad_

Era una muy agradable mañana, Katsuki había soñado nuevamente con su antiguo amigo, pero esta vez no fue una pesadilla sino un bonito recuerdo.

Esa mañana el rubio había llegado temprano a la casa del peliverde, el cual estaba terminando de alistarse para salir. Sin embargo, Izuku no se sentía nada cómodo, ya que desde que el alfa llego este no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Y no era una mirada romántica, sino una feroz y hasta exigente.

_"Mierda…No sé cómo sacar el tema y preguntarle"_

Katsuki en serio quería escuchar esa historia, después de la increíble revelación sobre su omega siendo abandonado en el altar, no podía quedarse quieto. Y por qué ambos adultos seguían conviviendo juntos después de ese suceso era su mayor incógnita.

La mente de Katsuki analizaba cada posibilidad para aquello, desde amenazas para vivir juntos (de parte del bastardo) hasta tráfico de omegas.

_"Exacto, quizás ese bastardo pertenece a los Yakuzas y está utilizando a Deku para mantener una fachada… No, ni siquiera yo puedo tomarme en serio ¡Maldición!"_

De verdad no le halla explicación y ya le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

El sonido del timbre lo logro distraer de sus turbios pensamientos, vio como Izuku iba apresurado a abrir la puerta, lo noto nervioso pero no entendió la razón.

-¡Oh! ¡Chicos, no los esperaba!-El omega peliverde se alivió de ver a sus amigos de la UA. Como había comenzado a trabajar nuevamente los había estado viendo de forma regular, pero hace mucho no los tenía de visita en casa.- Que bueno es tenerlos aquí. Pasen, pasen.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Midoriya ¿Dónde está el lindo Toshinori? ¡Muero por verlo!-Mina estaba emocionada y camino rápido adentrándose a la casa junto al resto del BakuSquad.

-¡Yo también!-Detrás de la chica entraba Kaminari que estaba igual o más emocionado- Todavía no puedo creer que los genes de Bakugou hayan podido crear algo tan tierno…-No se dio cuenta que en la sala se encontraba un furioso Katsuki escuchando todo.

-¿Qué dijiste, maldito Pikachu?- De las sombras aparece un enojado Bakugou con una cara de enojo, y ve como rápidamente su amigo pelirrojo se interpone entre él y Kaminari- ¡Muévete!

-¿No podemos calmarnos un poco? Todos venimos a ver a Toshi, lo extrañamos bastante.- Y como por arte de magia el pequeño apareció corriendo a los brazos de su tío Kirishima.

Todo el BakuSquad estaba jugando con el pequeño niño, mostrándole sus Kosei´s y contándole anécdotas de héroes. Izuku aprovecho la distracción de su hijo y se dispuso a marcharse en silencio.

-Kacchan, antes de irme quería decirte algo.- Izuku se acercó algo avergonzado hacia el rubio, mientras nadie los veía.- Hoy eviten salir de la casa, por favor.- Katsuki estaba a punto de recordarle la promesa que hizo sobre protegerlos a ambos, sin embargo Izuku se adelantó y delicadamente poso sus dedos en los labios del rubio- Confió en ti… Solo por hoy, por favor.

El alfa no estaba seguro si Deku era consiste de lo tierno que era cuando suplicaba, junto con aquel toque en sus labios Katsuki no pudo decir nada más que solo asentir con la cabeza. Después de aquello el peliverde simplemente se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó apresurado.

_"Si no fuera porque estos malditos están aquí, seguramente me hubiera besado._

_¡Katsuki Bakugou sigues siendo un galán!"_

-¡Viejo, cómprame tinta para el cabello!- La voz de su hijo lo devolvió a la realidad.- ¡Me teñiré el cabello como el Tío Kiri!

-¡¿Qué harás que?!- El pequeño sonrojo que había provocado el peliverde en el alfa rubio desapareció para remplazarlo por una expresión furiosa hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, Toshinori. Tu eres muy pequeño para eso todavía.-Le trataba de convencer el chico eléctrico, más por su propio bien ya que sentía que Katsuki podría matar a cualquier en ese momento.

-Es cierto, Toshi. Tú ya eres lindo tal cual eres.-Le dijo Ashido sentándose a su altura sonriéndole y quedado encantada con los grandes ojos verdes del niño.

-Es verdad, mejor deberías…-Sero rápidamente llamo la atención de todos cuando en un solo movimiento lanzo su cinta y amarro superficialmente a Ashido.- Salvar a la pobre Mina del villano más horrible de Japón; ¡Ground Zero!

_"¿Qué?"_

Katsuki todavía estaba recuperándose de la seductora mirada que le había regalado su omega, así que no entendió muy bien el rumbo que estaba tomando el juego de aquel grupo.

-¡Maldito, Ground Zero! ¡No eres rival para Toshinori!- Kirishima y Kaminari solo le seguían el juego a su amigo, mientras que el niño poco a poco se iba emocionando más y más.

-¡Salvame, Toshi! No soportare su actitud tsundere por mucho tiempo.

-Oigan, no quiero ser el villano.- El alfa se dispuso a acercarse al grupo, no soportaba las tonterías de sus amigos, pero el ver a su hijo emocionado lo motivo.

Lo que no sabía es que su grupo de amigos le habían planeado una pequeña sorpresa. Sospechaban que Katsuki aún no sabía sobre el kosei del niño, así que aprovecharon el momento y la situación.

Toshinori se pudo en posición dispuesto a jugar al "héroe y el villano", y cuando vio a su padre alfa cerca se dispuso a atacar.

-¡Atrás villano!- Y con aquello lanzo un puñetazo que golpeo a Katsuki en el pecho. Ahí fue cuando Katsuki pudo notar una pequeña explosión salir de aquellos puños.

El alfa rubio se quedó estático y sorprendido, su hijo había heredado su Kosei y aquello logro emocionarlo mucho.

Sus amigos lo vieron con enormes sonrisas en sus caras, Katsuki los miro todavía sin creérselo, luego fijo su mirada en el pequeño que se hallaba un poco confundido.

-Viejo… ¿Te pasa al-pero no puedo continuar su frase, ya que Katsuki lo envolvió en un abrazo- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, viejo?! No me abraces ¡es vergonzoso!-El niño intento zafarse, pero los brazos del mayor eran más fuertes.

Ni el mismo sabio porque le llenaba de orgullo aquello, pero no iba a aguantarse las ganas de abrazar a ese pequeño.

Esa mañana se disfrutó al máximo, los adultos no se cansaban de ver reír al pequeño niño, mientras que este no podía estar pasándosela mejor.

En un momento los cuatro adultos que venían de visita se ofrecieron para preparar el almuerzo de ese día, con la intención de dejar solos a padre e hijo. El grupo de amigos temían que ambos no pudieran llevarse bien, pero rápidamente lograron tranquilizarse al ver la dinámica de ambos rubios.

Desde el ventanal que daba al gran balcón de aquella casa, se podía ver como el alfa rubio le ensañaba a su hijo como usar mejor su Kosei, el pequeño solo podía ver y escuchar con mucha emoción cada palabra de su padre alfa.

-No pensé que nuestro plan funcionaria tan bien.-Dijo Mina apoyándose en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.- Antes me sentía culpable por poner a Midoriya en una situación así, pero ahora veo que fue lo mejor.

-¿Ves, Kirishima? Y tú queriendo cancelar todo.- Dijo Sero mientras se encargaba de la gran olla con delicioso curry.

-¡Obviamente! si esto no hubiera salido tan bien, seguro Bakugou me hubiera matado…o Midoriya –se quejó, ya que él fue el que más se arriesgó al mostrarle toda la verdad, a pesar de que le había prometido a Midoriya no hablarle a Katsuki sobre aquello.- Yo arriesgue mi pellejo, ustedes no hicieron nada.

-Te apoyamos desde lejos~- Kaminari se acercó por detrás al pelirojo y lo abrazo tiernamente, aquello logro quitar cualquier señal de disgusto en su novio.- Salió todo de acuerdo al plan

-Solo esperemos que Bakugou no lo arruine.-dijo entre suspiros la pelirrosa, lo cual todo el grupo imito ya que conocían muy bien al alfa rubio y sabían lo impredecible que podía ser.

Luego de unos pocos minutos la mesa se encontraba prácticamente llena, 5 adultos y un niño comieron felizmente sentados en un comedor que los obligaba a estar más cerquita entre ellos. Sin embargo aquello no era para nada molesto, más bien era acogedor y Katsuki lo noto. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero algo en su interior había extrañado mucho a su antiguo grupo de amigos.

Cuando aquel almuerzo termino Toshinori dijo que iba a jugar videojuegos en su habitación y rápidamente se fue corriendo a encerrarse solo, Katsuki sospecho un poco de aquello pero se dio cuenta que la ausencia del niño le daba la oportunidad de empezar la interrogación sobre "aquel" tema.

-Díganme todo lo que saben.-Con un aura sombría y casi amenazadora, se dispuso a mirar a sus amigos mientras recogían y lavaban los platos sucios.

-Bueno...Lo básico, no tenemos detalles del tema.-Dijo el rubio eléctrico cruzándose de brazos- Nunca hemos querido sacarle el tema a Midoriya, ese día de verdad estaba destrozado.

-¡Todoroki imbécil! ¡Todavía no lo perdono!- Mina agitaba su puño en el aire, recordando aquel momento- Midoriya había llegado al altar y Toshi estaba junto a él. La ceremonia comenzó tranquila, Midoriya termino de decir sus votos y era el turno de Todoroki ¡ahí fue cuando paso!

-Todoroki parecía no reaccionar y la capilla se quedó en silencio un momento- Sero continuo el relato de Mina, se notaba que el ambiente se había vuelto un poco más tenso en aquella cocina- Grito; "Lo siento, no puedo" y salió corriendo.

La cocina quedo en silencio un momento, hasta que Kirishima volvió a retomar el relato.

-Algunos de nosotros fuimos detrás de Todoroki, pero él fue más rápido y escapó en un taxi.-Suspiro, era un recuerdo amargo para todos- Cuando regrese Midoriya estaba de rodillas llorando y gritando que nos fuéramos.

Las manos de Katsuki temblaban, imaginarse aquella escena le rompió el corazón. La idea de que ambos se pensaran casar le molestaba por obvias razones, pero lo que de verdad lo enfurecía era que el bicolor se halla atrevido a herir de tal forma a su omega.

Katsuki era un adulto, él podía aceptar que su omega destinado consiguiera la felicidad con otra persona, pero abandonarlo de esa forma era algo que no perdonaría ni dejaría pasar.

-¿Y Toshinori? ¿Vio todo eso?-Pregunto preocupado por la reacción de su hijo.

-Él tenía 3 años, no debió entender que pasaba.-Kirishima señalo con su dedo a la chica de cabello rosa- Mina y las chicas se encargaron de que no viera a su papá en ese estado.

-Después de eso no supimos nada de Todoroki en meses, hasta comenzamos a pensar que se había ido de la ciudad.-La chica se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una silla cercana- Y un día visitamos a Toshi y nos enteramos que todo este tiempo había estado viviendo aquí. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos.

Los cuatro adultos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pensábamos que se habían reconciliado, pero Midoriya nos explicó que solo eran compañeros de piso.

Katsuki se quedó callado mirando el suelo, el grupo de amigos siguió comentando cosas sobre lo sucedido pero el ya había escuchado suficiente.

_"¿Lo habrá llegado a amar tanto como para decidir casarse? O más importante ¿De verdad solo son compañeros de piso? Alguien normal no empieza a convivir con la misma persona que lo abandono en el altar… Bueno, Deku nunca ha sido del todo normal._

_Y si es cierto, ¿Izuku lo habrá superado? ¿Seguirá enamorado?_

_Mierda, de nuevo ese bastardo mitad-mitad es mi rival amoroso ¡Mierda!"_

Una voz pequeña llego corriendo a la cocina y automáticamente llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Viejo! ¡Mira!- El niño corrió rápido y se paró en medio de la cocina con la mirada aterrorizada de todos- ¡Soy igual al héroe Shouto!

¿Sabían que el cabello rubio es perfecto para poder teñirse de cualquier color? No hay necesidad de decolorarlo, el cabello rubio agarra cualquier color que le pongas.

-Toshinori… ¡¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?!-Katsuki le dio un mini infarto al ver a su hijo con el cabello mojado, pero lo que de verdad llamaba más la atención era como la mitad de la cabecita del menor estaba teñida de un rojo potente.

_"¡Deku va a matarme!"_

-He visto muchas veces a Tio Kirishima hacerlo, es muy fácil ¡Ahora si soy un verdadero héroe!- El niño hacia poses heroicas que más que ablandar la situación, la empeoraba.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo…-El pelirrojo ya podía sentir como el aura oscura del alfa rubio comenzaba a crecer, y estaba oficialmente aterrado.- ¡No me mires así, no es mi culpa!-Se escondió detrás de Kaminari, sabía que el padre alfa lo mataría- Tenia los tintes en mi mochila, no sé cuándo logro sacarlos.

-¿Acaso me veo mal?- Toshi mostro unos ojitos preciosos a la vista de todos, los cuales no tuvieron el corazón de regañarlo.

-¡Te ves terrible!-Excepto Katsuki, que ya no se tragaba las manipulaciones del niño- Sacaste cosas sin permiso y arruinaste tu cabello

-¡Callate, viejo!-El niño le saco la lengua, notando que su manipulación emocional no funciono.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores!- Katsuki tomo el brazo del niño para guiarlo al baño.-Trataremos de quitarte ese tinte antes de que llegue Deku. Y ustedes… ¿Adónde van?

Esta no era la primera travesura de Toshinori, el pequeño había cometido muchas antes y el BakuSquad era consciente de ello. Tanto que sabían cómo reaccionaría el omega peliverde si veía a su querido hijo con el cabello arruinado, le temían a Bakugou pero más les asustaba enfrentar al paternal omega enojado.

-O miren me están llamando para una misión, tengo que irme ¡Adiós!- Rápido salió Mina y detrás de ella Sero excusándose de que la ayudaría en aquella misión inexistente.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer un bebé, así que nos vamos. Suerte bro~- Y Kirishiam se va arrastrando a un sonrojado Kaminari.

-¡Desgraciados!- Grito el rubio mientras su hijo se despedía de todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Adiós, tíos. ¡Los quiero mucho!-Dijo usando una de sus típicas sonrisas adorables mientras agitaba su mano en la entrada del departamento.

Un "Aaww" se escuchó desde el pasillo del edificio y luego un fuerte portazo de parte del rubio mayor.

La sonrisa de Toshi no duro mucho, ya que se percató de la horrible mirada de Katsuki. Al pequeño se le helo la sangre e inmediatamente intento escapar corriendo.

Pero Katsuki era Ground Zero, uno de los mejores héroes en Estados Unidos, y por supuesto ningún niño seria rival para él. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que su hijo tenía el don de ser muy escurridizo, así que fue un gran trabajo atraparlo y llevarlo al cuarto de baño para intentar resolver el problema estético.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! – El niño movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras que Katsuki untaba shampoo a mas no poder.- ¡Me veía super-hiper- genial!... Quería mostrárselo a tío Shouto- El tono de voz ahora parecía más triste.

_"¿Y ese cambio? ¿Sera acaso que el mocoso se encariño con el bastardo?... ¡¿Y si lo considera a EL como su padre?!_

_¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡Primero mi omega y ahora mi hijo!"_

-¡Ay! Me duele, viejo tonto.-Las manos de Katsuki estaban refregando con fuerza la cabeza del niño, la sola idea había provocado fuego en el interior del joven padre.

_"¡SHINEEEEEE!"_

Katsuki nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía que existía la probabilidad de que aquel niño considerara a Shouto como parte de su familia, hasta quizás que lo considerara como un padre.

Recordó rápidamente lo que dijo el bicolor el primer día que volvió a Japón, cuando lo miro desafiantemente y pronuncio aquella frase;

_"…A diferencia de ti, yo he estado presente para él desde que nació."_

Mientras vertía agua en la cabeza del niño, Katsuki se aguantaba la frustración de darle la razón a esa persona que tanto detestaba en aquel momento. Pero debía actuar como un adulto, él era un adulto.

-¿De verdad nos parecemos?- La voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban frente a un espejo- Siempre pensé que era parecido a mi mami, pero mirando bien… quizás si nos parecemos.

_"Toshinori es mi hijo, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara. Pero tendré que trabajar duro para ser un padre de verdad."_

De un solo movimiento, Katsuki dirige la regadera de baño a si mismo empapándose por completo.

-Somos idénticos.- Ahora en aquel espejo se reflejaban a dos rubios completamente mojados.

Toshinori no tardó mucho en comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Viejo loco ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- En cualquier otra situación aquello habría molestado al alfa, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonrisa.

_"Eres mi hijo"_

-¿A quién demonios le dices loco? ¿Ah?- Todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, el alfa volvió a verter shampoo en la cabeza del pequeño, todavía quedaban rastros de aquel color rojo en la cabecita de su hijo.

Ambos rubios siguieron jugando en el baño un poco más de tiempo, para luego salir e intentar pensar en algo para que Izuku no notara aquel desastre.

La tarde callo y Todoroki ya estaba de vuelta en casa, lo primero que vio fue a padre e hijo parados como soldados en la entrada. El bicolor ni siquiera alcanzo a cambiarse los zapatos de la sorpresa que se encontró, o mejor dicho, de lo brillante que lucía el más pequeño.

\- …¿Una zanahoria?- Las palabras del bicolor solo provoco que ambos entraran en pánico de nuevo.

-Dijiste que no se notaría ¡Viejo tonto!-El dedito del menor apuntaba de forma acusadora al alfa.

-Oye, mocoso, ¿Quién fue el que se arruino el cabello en primer lugar?- Aquello fue la clave para que Todoroki entendiera un poco mejor la situación.

Todoroki conocía el nivel de las travesuras del pequeño Toshi, así que en cierto modo no estaba tan sorprendido.

_"Pensé que comprando un tinte rubio y teñirlo encima era la solución. _

_¡¿Cómo iba a saber que los colores se mezclarían y se pondría anaranjado?!"_

-¿Por qué teñiste el cabello de tu hijo de casi 5 años?-El bicolor enserio estaba extrañado- Creo que llamare a servicios de protección a menores- Con su cara seria de siempre comenzaba a sacar su teléfono.

-¡No es así!- Katsuki le quito el teléfono de las manos, estaba dispuesto a explotarlo pero un recuerdo lo detuvo.- ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo? Con ese cabello tan raro tuyo, supongo que sí.

-¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda?- Todoroki se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su boca.

-…¡Olvidado! - Antes de devolverle el teléfono al otro alfa, este miro a su hijo.- Tu mami llegara en 30 minutos, intenta lavándote el cabello otra vez.- El niño asintió rápido y se fue corriendo al baño. Cuando noto al pequeño lejos, decidió voltear hacia Todoroki con unos ojos serios.- Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Shouto siempre había sido intuitivo, varias veces Izuku le había mencionado que era una cualidad muy efectiva para este tipo de casos, es por eso que su sorpresa ante las palabras del rubio fue pequeña. El bicolor sabía que en algún momento Katsuki se enteraría y lo encararía como lo estaba haciendo ahora, aquello no le molestaba. Lo que en serio le perturbaba era tener que contar esa historia que lo avergonzaba tanto.

-Déjame adivinar; ¿Izuku te conto sobre lo de la boda?- Ambos adultos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

-No fue el, fue Kirishima.- Suspiro pesado- No sería capaz de preguntarle sobre esto a Deku, eso lo lastimaria.

-¿Lastimarlo como yo lo hice?- Aquello salió tan casual de la boca del bicolor que le causo una leve molestia al rubio, estaba dispuesto a hablar de forma civilizada pero el bicolor no lo estaba ayudando.- ¿Vienes a pedirme explicaciones?

Katsuki no quiera explotar, su hijo estaba en la casa y debía comportarse como el adulto responsable que deseaba ser.

-Bueno… por lo menos eres el primero en hacerlo.- Todoroki miro al suelo volviendo a su semblante serio.- Todos se quedaron simplemente con lo que vieron, pero no los culpo. Mi cobarde huida fue bastante explicita.

-Me tenías fuera del camino ¿Por qué arruinarlo así?- Le encaro, pero no recibió respuestas y Bakugou no iba a ser tan paciente- ¡¿Por qué lastimarlo así?!- no quería levantar la voz, pero fue inevitable.

-Me acobarde.- no podía ver a los ojos al furioso alfa, le daba vergüenza- Siempre estaba inseguro, dejaste una huella en Izuku y eso siempre me atormento. El me dio una oportunidad y fue la mejor pareja que pude tener, pero de igual forma siempre dudaba. Él no me dio razones, pero siempre estaba allí mi duda.

Katsuki lo miro en silencio, quería alegar que aquello no era excusa y asegurar que era un idiota.

-Después estaba mi estúpido padre, se había enterado de nuestra relación y todos los días me fastidiaba con que nos casáramos de una buena vez. Éramos felices, pero allí siempre estaba el insistiendo en que me casara con el héroe número uno, porque eso era lo único que le importaba.- El rostro de Todoroki se endureció.-Apenas llevábamos 1 año de relación.

_"¿Estuvieron juntos solo un año?"_

-Después estaba Toshinori- Aquello alarmo a Katsuki- Todos ayudamos en su crianza, pero cuando tuvo 2 años yo comencé a vivir con Izuku y por ende, pase mucho más tiempo con el.- Su rostro nuevamente se suavizo, y luego miro desde su lugar la habitación del menor.- Quería que me viera como un padre, pero solo me veía como un héroe. Y eso lo sabía porque varias veces le preguntaba a Izuku por su padre ausente.- Todoroki bajo la mirada de nuevo, ahora parecía en serio triste.- Un día Toshi le insistió mucho con el tema y Midoriya comenzó a llorar.

Katsuki dejó de respirar, estaba realmente sorprendido.

-No lo demostré en ese momento, porque estaba escuchando a escondidas, pero eso me enfureció demasiado.-Hizo una pausa pequeña, luego suspiro y continuo- Al día siguiente le pedí matrimonio. Fue un impulso, pensé que así callaría todas mis molestias de una vez.-Katsuki había gruñido, no le estaba gustando nada el cómo se estaba refiriendo a su omega y a su cachorro- Cuando escuche los votos de Izuku simplemente quise llorar, estaba en mi boda y yo seguía pensando que el aun te amaba. No podía mirarlo, así que volteé lo cual fue peor porque allí estaba mi padre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como felicitándome por seguir sus órdenes.

Katsuki no quería seguir escuchando, sus puños se estaban apretando, sus manos picaban por golpearlo.

-Por ultimo vi a Toshinori… fui un estúpido y solo pude pensar; "Cada día se parece más a Bakugou" -El silencio reino en el lugar, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera de baño que seguramente estaba usando el niño pequeño.- Soy un cobarde, Bakugou. Golpéame.

Automáticamente un fuerte puñetazo fue plantado en el rostro del chico con cicatriz, el rubio se lo estaba aguantando desde hace mucho.

El chico de mirada heterocromatica ahora se encontraba en el suelo por tal golpe, sintiendo el frio del suelo pudo recordar algo aún más doloroso. Todoroki le había dicho esas mismas palabras a Izuku el día después de la desastrosa boda.

"Soy un cobarde, Izuku. Golpéame." Pero Izuku estaba herido en ese momento y solo pudo llorar. Todoroki pensó que por fin estaba recibiendo lo que merecía.

-Nadie me dirigió la palabra en meses, ni siquiera mi familia. Mi padre no me recibió en casa y después de los gastos de la precipitada boda no podía costearme un lugar.-Se levantó de forma lenta y volvió a su sitio, mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que se escapaba por su boca.- Izuku se enteró de esto y me acogió de nuevo, pero obviamente lo nuestro ya estaba roto… Entiendo cómo te sientes, Bakugou.

-¡No me compares contigo!

-Ambos sentimos que no merecemos a alguien tan bueno como el.-Esas palabras dejaron callado al rubio, otra vez Todoroki tenía razón- No hay nada entre Midoriya y yo, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera. Toshi y el son las personas que más quiero en el mundo. – La voz de Shouto en ningún momento se rompió, pero la persona junto a él se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar- No me interpondré entre ustedes, porque soy consciente que tú eres la persona que puede hacerlos feliz. Solo te pido que no los lastimes.- Todoroki saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, lo desdobla de forma lenta, aun adolorido por el golpe.

Katsuki quería hacerle saber que no estaba en posición de pedir favores, pero una voz conocida dentro de él le dijo que se calmara y siguiera escuchando.

Aquel pedazo de papel era la portada de un diario. El encabezado tenía distintas fotos, algunas de Izuku con su hijo en distintos lugares y otras del mismo Katsuki con el niño. En letras grandes podía leer encabezados promulgando que el ex héroe número tenía una familia escondida.

_"Por esto Izuku no quería que saliéramos"_

-Y esto es solo un diario, en internet y en la televisión hay más.- Todoroki quería ser claro, pero nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras- Midoriya teme por la seguridad de Toshinori, y decirle que lo protegerás no hará que se tranquilice por completo.- Y el bicolor lo sabía muy bien, ya había visto muchas veces en la semana el rostro preocupado del peli verde.

Katsuki se sentía frustrado, sentía que había cometido otro error. Pero también sabía que no era momento de lamentarse, si cometió un error el mismo iba a solucionarlo, no escaparía otra vez. Era un adulto ahora.

Todoroki se dispuso a ir a su habitación, no sin antes recordarle al alfa rubio que por favor decidiera con cuidado. Apenas sucedió aquello Katsuki se dirigió al balcón de aquella casa y tomo un poco de aire fresco.

_"Es un imbécil, pero varias veces ha tenido la razón en lo que dice. ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?_

_ ¿No quiere que cometa sus mismos errores? ¿Estas apoyando nuestra relación, bastardo?_

_Si es así… gracias"_

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó, y desde su lugar pudo escuchar un grito emocionado diciendo; "¡Mami!". Katsuki sonrió un poquito ante esto, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la dulce voz de su hijo. Y encantado por aquella voz, se olvidó completamente de algo importante.

_"Zanahoria"_

-¡KACCHAN!- Aquel grito solo pudo pronosticar desgracia para el alfa.

Después de un largo regaño a ambos rubios por igual, decidieron partir en busca de una peluquería que los ayudara con aquel niño cabeza de zanahoria. Izuku quería evitar salir , pero también estaba consciente de que no sabía nada acerca de tintes y cada vez que llamaba a Kirishima este no contestaba.

_"Cobarde"_

Terminaron en una peluquería discreta y allí pacientemente esperaron a que las señoritas hicieran su magia. Una hora después volvían a casa en auto, con un Toshi rubio y con un nuevo corte de cabello.

-Oye, Deku ¿Sigues enojado?-Pregunto mientras conducía, no quería quitar la mirada del camino, pero a la vez deseaba saber la expresión del omega que estaba a su lado.

-Estoy más cansado que molesto.-Respondió para luego bostezar y frotarse los ojos.-Ha sido un día atareado en la agencia, me gustaría tomarme un descanso.

-Hagámoslo.-Katsuki sonaba seguro, hasta se notaba un toque de emoción en sus palabras.- Vámonos de viaje los tres.

-¿…De viaje?

_"No tienes que cargar tu solo con todo esto, Deku. Haz sufrido mucho, te mereces un descanso."_

Katsuki ya no deseaba ver a Izuku triste. Quería ser un apoyo para él, quería hacerlo feliz.

Porque ser adulto no significa no cometer errores, significa aprender a resolverlos y seguir adelante.

* * *

Nota:**Hola! Perdon la demora, esto del corona me tiene un poco ocupada y preocupada. Por favor a tod s los lectores cuidense como es debido. Intentare subir nuevo capitulo mas seguido. Como siempre, gracias por leer! Y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9****: **Un celoso y un viaje_

Las noches comenzaban a ser calurosas, el verano había comenzado hace unas semanas y se hacía notar más que nunca, pero el aeropuerto tenía ventilación agradable así que la familia estaba cómoda mientras esperaba su vuelo.

-Estoy aburrido y quiero dormir ¿Cuándo nos subiremos al avión?-El niño estaba cabeceando hace ya un tiempo, al ver esto su padre omega lo acomodo entre sus piernas con cariño.

-Tú duerme, bebé. Te despertare cuando subamos y podrás dormir a gusto en el avión.-El omega acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo con ternura, sin mostrar que aquel viaje lo tenía algo preocupado

-Pero quiero ver el cielo…-Dijo el niño en un bostezo- ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

Toshinori pensaba que esa noche era extraña, iba a subirse a un avión por primera vez, viajaría a otro país y para rematarla, sus padres estaban vestidos de forma sumamente extraña.

-Es como un disfraz, es para que nadie nos moleste.-Le respondió Katsuki a su hijo, mientras le acomodaba el sombrero que escondía los bellos rizos de Izuku, esto solo provoco una mirada celosa del su hijo.

Izuku al principio se negó a la idea de viajar, él estaba comenzando a trabajar otra vez, no tenía sentido que se tomara un descanso ahora. Sin embargo, no conto con que Todoroki hablara con su jefe y ambos llegaran a un acuerdo para que Midoriya se tomara las cosas con calma. El viaje iniciaría el jueves en la noche y regresarían el lunes por la tarde, así Deku solo perdería 3 días de trabajo.

Sería un viaje de 9 horas, así que decidieron tomar el vuelo nocturno para poder dormir el resto del viaje, para mejor comodidad de su hijo ya que Izuku sabía muy bien que el pequeño se aburría con mucha facilidad.

Ya en el avión y con su hijo dormido profundamente, Izuku se atrevió a cuestionarle las razones de la idea tan inesperada que tuvo el rubio mayor.

-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver en New York, también iré a revisar si mi casa sigue intacta. –Hablo despreocupado, sabía muy bien que Izuku se sentía un poco culpable- Tengo habitaciones extra, así que tu solo preocúpate de descansar, desconectarte de todo y disfrutar con Toshinori.- Aquello pareció una orden, pero de todas formas logro sonrojar al omega que estaba sentado junto a él.

-Gracias, Kacchan. No te molestaremos mientras haces tus cosas, así que tomate tu tiempo y no te apresures- Le sonrió, de verdad se asentía agradecido porque en el fondo sabía que aquel alfa había notado su inquietud en Japón.

-No digas eso, obviamente también haremos otra cosas allá. Hay muchos lugares divertidos a donde podemos llevar al mocoso. –Katsuki quiera decir; "juntos como familia" pero a ultimo momento se arrepintió pensando que era demasiado para el omega.

-Toshinori -Le corrigió- ¿Y qué haremos primero?

-Primero… me gustaría visitar a un amigo.-La expresión de Katsuki cambio de forma notable.- No lo he ido a ver en meses.

-¿Viejo amigo? Es aquella persona que hablaba sobre no arrepentirse ¿cierto?-Izuku noto el cambio de expresión en el rostro del rubio, pero no entendía muy bien la razón.- Nunca me dijiste su nombre ¿Cómo es? Quizás nos llevemos bien.

-Yamikumo, ese era su nombre y estoy seguro que si se hubieran llevado muy bien.-La risa que dejo escapar era pequeña y triste, Katsuki se acomodó nuevamente en su puesto, quería mantener la compostura.

-…¿Qué pasa, Kacchan? -Izuku ahora lo miraba preocupado, con su mano tomo el brazo del rubio en forma de apoyo, como si su omega interior supiera que su alfa destinado necesitaba consuelo.

-Nada, Deku. Es solo que… creo que no podrás conocerlo.- el rubio sintió el toque cálido de su omega y rápidamente puso su propia mano sobre la suya.

Eran las 11 de la noche y Toshinori estaba completamente dormido en su asiento junto a la ventana, la gente a su alrededor todavía no estaba dormida así que las luces seguían encendidas. En ese mismo avión, se encontraban ambos destinados conversando de algo sumamente delicado para el rubio, la historia de uno de sus mejores amigos y el cómo falleció siendo muy joven.

Izuku noto como el alfa hablaba con alegría de aquel joven chico que solo deseaba amar y ser amado, tenía muchas preguntas al respecto pero ninguna la dijo ya que no quiso interrumpir a Katsuki en su relato.

Cuando las palabras ya no eran suficientes, Katsuki simplemente se permitió llorar un poco. Bakugou siendo un hombre sumamente orgulloso, sintió que la única persona a la que permitiría verlo derramar lágrimas seria Deku, no quería que nadie más lo viera así.

Después de hablar por más de una hora, las luces de aquel avión se apagaron y ambos adultos supieron que eran hora de dormir.

El alfa rubio se dispuso a acomodarse en su asiento con tal de encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir, pero en un inesperado suceso el omega de ojos verdes guió la cabeza rubia hasta sí mismo.

Katsuki no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, pero podría jurar que Izuku acerco sus rostros demasiado, solo para después decirle en un susurro tímido "Buenas noches". Aquel omega sabía cómo atacarle y dejarlo sin palabras.

Cuando el alfa volvió a la realidad, fue consciente de que su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del omega junto a él, mientras que este se acurrucaba.

Bakugou no había sentido tanta comodidad en mucho tiempo.

La familia quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible, y el hecho de que la casa de Katsuki quedara lejos del centro de la ciudad de New York fue una gran ventaja. En aquella ciudad Bakugou trabajo por 5 años, así que fue fácil para el llegar y movilizarse por las calles, lo cual agradeció mucho Izuku ya que él y su hijo estaban completamente perdidos entre tantos edificios y personas.

El taxi se demoró una hora en llegar a la casa del rubio, toda la familia ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada por el viaje así que solo rogaban por que el taxista se apresurara. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con un edificio glamoroso y que se notaba medianamente costoso, era un gran edificio de departamentos amplios el cual dejo con la boca abierta a Izuku y a su hijo.

-Cierren las bocas, les entraran moscas.-Se rio después de aquel comentario- Y no se preocupen por llamar la atención, aquí hay muchos edificios así o más llamativos.- Katsuki se acomodó sus lentes oscuros y comenzó a caminar hasta aquel edifico mientras buscaba sus llaves.

La familia se apresuro es subirse al elevador y llegar a descansar, además las dos personitas nuevas en el país estaban curiosos de saber qué tipo de lugar es el que vive una persona como Bakugou Katsuki.

El alfa rubio se apresuró en abrir su departamento y ayudo a los demás a entrar el equipaje, el lugar era amplio para solo una persona. Apenas abrías la puerta te encontrabas con una gran sala de estar con sofás marrones rodeando una gran televisión de plasma, todo el lugar tenía una mezcla de colores blancos y marrones. El comedor le seguía a la sala y este se encontraba frente a unos ventanales de pared completa que brindaban una bonita vista para comer, la cocina no se quedaba atrás, no era muy amplia pero era una bonita cocina al estilo americano.

-Síganme, les mostrare la habitación para que puedan acomodarse.-Katsuki los guió para cruzar toda la amplia sala y abrir una puerta que daba a una gran habitación que contaba con una estupenda televisión y una cama matrimonial- Ustedes dormirán aquí, es mi habitación pero dudo mucho que quieran dormir conmigo.- Aquel comentario sorprendió un poco a Izuku el cual no tuvo tiempo para responderle, ya que el pequeño y cansado Toshi se le adelanto.

-Quiero dormir con mi mamá ¡Duerme en otro lado, viejo!- Le saco la lengua y se abrazó a las puertas del omega. A Katsuki se le hincho una vena por el apodo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a decir su pequeño hijo, pero no dijo nada porque sinceramente él también estaba cansado.

Después de aquello, los tres se dispusieron a recuperarse del largo viaje tomándose una larga siesta, habían llegado muy temprano por la mañana así que sus cuerpos todavía pedían dormir. Cuando el reloj dio las 11 de la mañana, sus estómagos comenzaron a pedir a gritos comida.

-Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, pueden ir a comer algo allí. - Hablo el alfa, mientras miraba a Izuku ayudar a Toshi a vestirse para salir- Yo saldré un momento y los alcanzare luego.- Aquellas palabras hicieron que el peliverde se apresurará en acercarse a su destinado.

-Iremos todos juntos, Kacchan. -Izuku gentilmente tomo su brazo con intención de detenerlo- Comamos algo y luego te acompañaremos a verlo.

Ambos adultos mantenían sus miradas conectadas mientras un confundido Toshi observaba aquello sin entender nada.

_"Tal parece que no puedo esconderte nada. Bueno… este Deku siempre ha sabido leer atreves de mi"_

Las tres personas tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo y divertido en aquella cafetería, cuando se sintieron satisfechos y con energía, partieron rumbo a un parque-cementerio que quedaba no muy lejos de allí.

Caminaron en aquel césped muy verde que se dejaba lucir, pasaron frente a lapidas las cuales con mucho respeto pasaron, hasta que Katsuki se detuvo frente a una que era muy discreta pero sin embargo tenia variedad de flores.

Izuku no dijo nada, solo atendía las preguntas inocentes de su hijo, pero de reojo veía como el alfa rubio miraba con tristeza aquella tumba y dejaba sobre ella un gran girasol que había comprado en una florería.

El silencio reino un momento en aquel cementerio mientras Katsuki veía aquella lapida con el nombre de un apersona que no debió morir tan temprano. Sin embargo a su lado vio que se encontraba un nombre conocido para él y aquello lo alegro un poco.

Junto a la lápida de Yamikumo Price, se encontraba la tumba de otro joven que también falleció en ese accidente.

_"Gogo…"_

-Nunca te había visto así. -La voz de su omega lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no logro apartar la mirada de aquel gran girasol- Debió ser alguien muy importante para ti. - Después de aquella frase volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos, mientras que el pequeño niño perseguía un par de mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de allí.- …¿Estabas enamorado de ese chico? - No sabía la razón, pero su voz había sonado levemente temerosa.

-No me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero yo siempre te refleje en él. – Se agacho para limpiar la delgada capa de polvo que yacía sobre el nombre del joven difunto.- Quise ser un apoyo para él, ser todo lo que no fui para ti cuando éramos jóvenes.- Katsuki no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que discretamente resbalo por su mejilla.

-¿Eso es un "si"? -El omega se sintió un poco insensible al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Éramos destinados. -Al soltar esas palabras, el omega junto a el no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.- Éramos dos personas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, toparme con este cobarde era inevitable. -Y con aquello dicho, Katsuki se permitió soltar una pequeña risa y limpiarse disimuladamente el agua salda en su rostro.

Aquel alfa se levantó y comenzó a caminar, seguido de un omega peliverde que rápidamente tomo la mano de su cachorro, sonriéndole y diciéndole que darían un paseo a otro lugar. Sin embargo, el ex héroe se sentía asqueado por un sentimiento que había hecho una chispa en su interior.

Celos.

Después de la visita a su viejo amigo, Katsuki y compañía deciden ir a dar un paseo por las calles principales de New York. Llevaron a Toshi a gran variedad de atracciones para su edad, luego pasearon por tiendas de ropa a pedido de Izuku, el cual solo se dedicó a colocarle distintos trajes a su pequeño hijo.

-Mami, ya estoy aburrido ¡Tengo hambre!- Se quejó mientras veía como su padre omega tenía varias prendas bastante lindas y tiernas para un niño de ya 5 años.

-Pero todavía no nos hemos probado el de marinerito- el omega le encantaba vestir de forma adorable a su hijo.

Katsuki estaba ocupado viendo los juguetes con mucha determinación.

_"Si planeo sorprender al mocoso debo elegir el mejor juguete de esta estúpida tienda. La vieja bruja se me adelanto con ese estupendo regalo ¡Ni siquiera a mí me hacía regalos tan buenos! Definitivamente debo comprarle algo que lo sorprenda tanto que querrá ser nombrado con el apellido Bakugou"_

Katsuki estaba bastante concentrado en la zona de juguetes que no se dio cuenta cuando una atractiva mujer se le acerco por detrás.

.ki~ -Una curvilínea mujer rubia se le colgó del brazo de repente, sorprendiendo demasiado en alfa rubio.- ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! No tenía idea que habías vuelto a New York ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudimos haber hecho una fiesta de bienvenida con los demás en la agencia.

-¿Y para que mierda quiero yo una fiesta sorpresa?-Respondió rápidamente al reconocer a la mujer.- Además no te cuelgues así, pareces una niña Camie. -Rápidamente empujo con delicadeza a aquella mujer de atuendo ajustado y negro.- Además no vengo a trabajar, sigo en mis vacaciones.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces para que viniste?- La rubia lo miraba con unos ojos picarones, hasta que sintió un leve aroma extraño, ella era una omega muy hermosa, por lo que reconoció inmediatamente la presencia de otro de su misma especie.

-Kacchan…-La voz del omega peliverde llamo la atención de ambos- No te encontraba en el sector de ropa, pensé que nos habíamos perdido.-Hablo un poco preocupado, de paso ignorando la presencia de la mujer.

Allí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo.

-Los vi muy emocionados con la ropa, así que me aleje un poco.-Se excusó obviamente mintiendo, no quería revelar la sorpresa para su cachorro- Ah, ella es Camie Utsushimi fue mi compañera en la agencia donde trabajaba.- Presento a su acompañante, más para evitar el tema de su mentira.

-Encantada de conocerte.-Le dijo la bella mujer mientras sonreía, si no fuera por la sonrisa que le mostraba el omega peliverde hubiera jurado que se sentía amenazado.- ¿Y quién es este lindo pedazo de amor?-dijo agachándose a la altura del niño.

Katsuki estaba a punto de responderle a la mujer, pero su omega se le adelanto y hablo con un tono no muy propio de él.

-Es nuestro hijo.-Aquello salió seco de los labios del omega. Pero eso no sorprendió a la rubia.- Se llama Toshinori, saluda hijo.

-¿Quién diría que el amargo Katsuki tenía una linda vida familiar? Te lo tenías bien guardado. -Le dijo jugando, mirando de una forma picara a Katsuki.- Rompiste el corazón de la pulga~-Hablo de forma exagerada.

Katsuki fastidiado le recordó que ya eran adultos y que dejara de hacer referencias que nadie entendía, mientras que la mujer le respondía con su tono seductor el cual no funcionaba con el alfa.

Izuku solo podía sonreír y mirar, observar cómo es que Katsuki ya había formado una vida en aquella ciudad llena de luces. Como ya había logrado formar una vida sin él.

Y nuevamente sentía un revoltijo en su estómago.

Aquel encuentro fue relativamente rápido, luego de despedirse se dirigieron a un McDonald a pedido de Toshi, ya que le interesaba el nuevo juguete de héroes que venía con la comida. La primera tarde paso amena y tranquila, Katsuki tuvo que hacer unos papeleos en su trabajo así que Izuku y Toshinori volvieron antes que a la casa.

El alfa rubio volvió al departamento relativamente tarde, encontró a Toshinori durmiendo en la cama grande y a Izuku mirando la televisión en la sala mientras comía unas papitas fritas.

-Al parecer Toshinori cayo rendido, debe estar muy cansado ¿Tu no? -Hablo mientras iba sacándose sus prendas y poniéndose cómodo.

-La verdad no, todavía me quedan energía.-La voz del omega sonaba algo extraña, o eso fue lo que pensó Katsuki.- ¿Tú estás cansado?

-No mucho. Lo que si tengo es sed, me vine caminando hacia aquí.-Katsuki se sentó junto a Izuku y también le robo algunas papitas.

-¡Qué bueno es oír eso! -Con una extraña felicidad, el omega se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al refrigerador de la cocina- Mientras no estabas compre unas cervezas, quería compartirlas contigo… pensé que sería más divertido. - Su voz paso de emocionada a ser un poco tímida, mientras que en sus manos sostenía dos cervezas.

_"Esto… se me hace familiar…No puedo recordarlo, pero puedo jurar que ya he visto esos ojos tímidos sosteniendo dos cervezas"_

-Desde que llegue a Japón no he bebido absolutamente nada, me vendría bien una ahora.-Con una media sonrisa, recibió aquella lata fría que le entregaba el omega, el cual se apresuró en abrir la suya y comenzar a beber.- ¿Tu bebes seguido?

-A veces salgo a beber con Ochako y Lida, pero es difícil tener que dejar con una niñera a Toshi. No me gusta tenerlo lejos.

-Con razón es tan revoltoso, lo has mimado demasiado -Katsuki también bebía, pero este lo hacía de forma calmada.

-No es revoltoso. -Dijo, pero ni el mismo se lo creía, hasta el rubio lo miro con ojos de incredulidad.- …Seguramente lo saco de tu parte.-Refunfuño desviando la mirada, después de eso solo pudo escuchar unas pocas carcajadas de Katsuki. Izuku no lo admitiría, pero había extrañado oír esas inusuales y reconfortantes risas de su alfa.- Quizás es por su signo.

-¿Crees en esas cosas? –Recibió una determinada confirmación con la cabeza del otro- Uhm... él dijo que era Géminis. -Katsuki tenía una buena memoria.

-Sí, nació el 10 de Junio. –El omega decía aquello con mucho cariño y sonriente.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas en cinta? -La conversación salía prácticamente natural, se sintió para ambos como si volvieran a tener 20 años- Me fui en noviembre así que… si a junio le restamos 9 meses-Mientras Katsuki hacia cálculos con los dedos, el omega lo interrumpió.

-Toshi nació prematuro, a los 8 meses para ser exacto.-Aquello creo un ambiente un poco tenso y un silencio levemente incomodo- Eso quieres decir que seguramente fue hecho en octubre.-Izuku rompió totalmente la tensión y de forma muy rápida, al parecer ya le estaba haciendo un poco de efecto el alcohol en sus venas.

-"Hecho" dices… es una forma rara de decirlo.-Katsuki todavía ni iniciaba a tomar demasiado, pero el omega ya se estaba terminando la primera lata.

-Ese mes no nos vimos mucho, recuerdo que tuve que viajar fuera de la ciudad ¿Seguro que no me engañaste y Toshi no es mío?- Dice fingiendo llorar.

-¡Tú fuiste el embarazado no yo!- Katsuki protesto de inmediato logrando sacarle carcajadas al peliverde.

_"Además, nunca sería capaz de engañarlo…"_

De pronto una chispa estallo es la mente de ambos y al unísono dijeron aquel día de octubre en que se realizó una fiesta muy loca.

-¡La fiesta de Halloween de Kirishima/pelos de mierda!-Después de verse hablando casi en coro ambos rieron.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, ese niño es un diablillo porque fue concebido en Halloween, ahora todo calza.

-Para tu información Toshi es un angelito. -defendiendo a su hijo sobre todo, hasta hizo un golpecito con la lata de su cerveza sobre la mesa.

Entre otras risas y conversaciones relajadas se les hizo poco las papitas y decidieron pedir comida rápida. Ya llevaban cada uno dos cervezas y estaban por comenzar la tercera cuando su comida llego, cuando fue servida no duraron ni un poco y se pusieron a tragar como locos.

-A propósito… ¿El repartidor te dijo algo extraño? Parecías muy nervioso cuando hablaste con el -Katsuki enguiña la comida árabe que había pedido por teléfono, a Izuku se le antojaba comer algo exótico y extraño.

-Pues…-El peliverde vacilo un poco antes de contestar, bajo la mirada e intento disimular su vergüenza- Cuando recibí la comida quiso confirmar el pedido. "Su pareja era cliente frecuente, así que por favor mándele saludos." eso dijo.

-Si… Cuando me aburría de las hamburguesas solía pedir comida árabe.-Habló despreocupado, mientras seguía comiendo.

-¡No me refería a eso!-Izuku ahora aprecia molesto, pero con aquel sonrojo característico de borrachera no se le podía tomar en serio- Me puse nervioso porque hace años que nadie se refería así a mi.

-¿Referirse cómo?- el alfa poco entendía, también estaba un poco mareado.

-¡Como tu pareja!- Aquello de verdad sorprendió a Katsuki, sin embargo permitió que su omega siguiera hablando- La verdad… ¿alguna vez fuimos una pareja? -Aquello entristeció un poco su mirada.

_"No te pongas triste, Deku. No quiero verte nunca más así…"_

-No lo sé… ¿Me pediste alguna vez que saliera contigo?-En tono burlón soltó aquello, solo recibiendo el golpe de una lata en su cabeza como respuesta - ¡Oye! ¡Las dulces madres no son así de violentas!- No lo admitiría, pero si le había dolido.

-Tú tampoco me pediste que saliéramos. Y no te hagas el galán conmigo.-Se quejó, Katsuki había logrado su cometido, esos ojos verdes ya no mostraban tristeza- Apuesto que aquí tenías muchos ligues, un alfa apuesto y amargado como tu suele ser popular.

_"¿Me estas ofendiendo o halagando?"_

-Estaba soltero y tu estuviste a punto de casarte, así que no puedes reclamarme. -Katsuki también tenía ases debajo la manga- Ya te está afectando la cerveza, quizás la mami no debería seguir bebiendo. -Estaba a punto de quitarle la lata, pero Izuku fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

-¡Soy un adulto, puedo tomar como me plazca!-Se quejó, Katsuki no le dijo nada solo porque se veía levemente tierno intentando parecer enfadado- Además, no evites mi pregunta ¿Por qué nunca me pediste salir? Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos acostábamos, pudiste habérmelo pedido y sin duda hubiera aceptado.

-Por eso mismo nunca te lo pedí, ya teníamos algo fijo ¿Por qué necesitábamos darle un título?- Katsuki no era de esos, aunque comprendía la molestia del otro. – Además siempre pensé que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirte algo así. Fui una mierda contigo por mucho tiempo ¿Porque debería tener el lujo de llamarme tu novio? Tenía suerte de que pudiéramos compartir juntos muchas cosas, no quería arruinarlo preguntando alguna mierda.- Quizás era por el alcohol, pero Katsuki no se dio cuenta cuando soltó todo aquello que juro no decirle nunca al omega.

_"Mierda. La persona que menos quería que lo supiera ¡Se me ha escapado!"_

-¡Imbécil! –Izuku tenía ganas de gritar, pero recordó que su hijito estaba durmiendo no muy lejos de ellos, aunque sabía que tenía el sueño pesado, no se arriesgaría- Obviamente hubiera aceptado, yo te quería mucho.-Ahora bufo cruzándose de brazos.- Te la pasas haciéndote el galán pero la verdad eres un tonto.

-Tú eres el único que cree que soy un galán. -Katsuki ni siquiera podía reírse de eso.

_"Más que un galán, habla como si yo fuera un tipo de playboy"_

-Además te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero en seducirme. -Se defendió, ambos ya habían abierto la tercera cerveza. El ambiente era tan cómodo y agradable que a ninguno le molestaba tener el suelo moviéndose un poco, se sentían en paz mientras bebían- La situación era casi igual a esta ¿recuerdas? Tú te tambaleabas como un bebe, era gracioso.

-¡No te burles! –Katsuki le encantaba molestarlo- Por lo menos yo me atreví a dar el primer paso, estoy seguro que si no te hubiera besado ese día tu no hubieras tomado la iniciativa jamás.

-Claro, tienes razón. Ese beso con sabor a vodka y tequila fue el mejor que me han dado.-Katsuki le sonreía burlonamente mientras remarcaba su sarcasmo, hace tiempo que no podía bromar así con aquel omega de cabellos verdes. Lo extrañaba.

-No hables mal de ese beso, inicio todo lo nuestro y es algo muy importante. -Renegó mientras le daba un sorbo grande nuevamente.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. Nunca me arrepentiré de ir al estúpido cumpleaños de esa cara redonda. -Katsuki recordaba bien esa noche.

Tenían 18 años y querían celebrar en grande que ya eran todos unos graduados de la academia, y el cumpleaños de Ochako calzo justo un tiempo después de que salieran de la academia hechos todos unos héroes profesionales.

Esa noche estaban todos un poco pasaditos de copas en el departamento de la chica castaña, celebrando a lo máximo. En un momento de la noche la cumpleañera le pidió personalmente a Katsuki que la ayudara a llevar a Izuku a su habitación, el omega peliverde se encontraba dormitando hace un rato así que lo mejor era llevarlo la cama.

Katsuki e Izuku ya se habían mejorado su relación para ese tiempo, así que no era para nada raro que lo llevara, puesto que la ahora heroína le pedía ayuda.

Bakugou cargo con delicadeza el cuerpo del omega que de vez en cuando balbuceaba cosas extrañas, y cuando fue recostado en la cama fue que sucedió.

_"Siempre había querido besarte, Kacchan… Fue lo que dijiste mientras dejabas salir algunas lágrimas. "_

No hace falta decir que Katsuki gustoso acepto ese beso, lentamente limpio las lágrimas del omega y con fuerza lo abrazo para luego confesarle sus sentimientos más íntimos.

_"Antes podría jurar que no recordabas aquello, pero al parecer este arbusto tiene mejor memoria de lo que pensé"_

-Yo tampoco, seguramente nunca lo olvidare.-Izuku se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y jugueteando con su bebida alcohólica- Creo que en cierta parte tienes razón, no había necesidad de ponerle un título a nuestra relación. Seamos novios o no, yo fui muy feliz todos esos años. Muchas gracias- sonreía hacia su alfa, el cual se le quedo mirando, admirando aquel rostro tan bonito.

-Je. No agradezcas, haces parecer que fue algo que ya paso ¿Acaso todavía no tienes claro mi objetivo de volver a Japón?- Katsuki bebió su ultimo sorbo de cerveza, ahora si estaba un poco pasado de copas.

Solo fueron 3 cervezas cada uno, no estaban borrachos ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, eso no significa que estaban totalmente en sus 5 sentidos, actitudes de cada uno estaban ya comenzando a sobresalir. Por lo menos Izuku ya estaba pasando a su modo: "cariñoso".

-No te escucho, estas muy lejos~- El omega se quejó como niño pequeño, para luego levantarse de su lugar y más pegado al alfa, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Esa acción sorprendió al rubio, pero por ningún motivo lo alejaría.

-Siempre que bebíamos te ponías extrañamente cariñoso -Katsuki se debatió un poco su siguiente acción, pero al final cedió y rodeo los hombros del omega con su brazo- También recuerdo que siempre te da sueño cuando bebes ¿Quieres que te ayude a recostarte?

Izuku negó con la cabeza levemente, a pesar de que se notaba que ya estaba medio dormido- ¿Sabes, Kacchan? Desde que ramos niño, siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ti.-Izuku cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía recordando- Pasaron muchas cosas cuando estábamos en secundaria, pero de todas formas siempre me sentía atraído hacia ti. A veces con sentimientos románticos, otras viéndote como un rival, pero siempre queriendo estar cerca de ti.

Se creó un silencio relajado y cómodo para ambos, Katsuki quería seguir escuchando la dulce voz de Izuku.

-Todo ese tiempo esperando que nuestra relación mejorara, para poder decirte que me sentía afortunado de ser tu destinado. –Izuku se dio el lujo de acurrucarse más en el pecho del rubio- Era difícil para mí, cada vez que te veía me aguantaba las ganas de acercarme a ti. Mi omega interior me rogaba que avanzara y te besara ... no … Siempre que te veía yo quería besarte.

Katsuki trago duro, estaba sonrojado por todo lo que decía el omega, intento esconder su rostro mirando hacia al frente, pero tras lo último dicho por Izuku no se pudo resistir más.

-¿Y ahora? - Se acercó a la oreja del omega y hundió su rostro en sus ondulados cabellos verdes- ¿Sigues queriendo besarme?- Katsuki se había propuesto a ir lento con Izuku para recuperar el amor que creyó perdido.- Porque yo me muero de ganas.

Katsuki e Izuku tenían eso en común, siempre habían pensado que la atracción que se tenían era obra de sus instintos por ser destinados. Solo cuando se convirtieron en adultos se dieron cuenta que aquello no tenía nada que ver.

Aquel susurro estremeció por completo a Izuku, por la cercanía Katsuki logro sentir el pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Izuku solo pudo subir la mirada y ver los ojos carmesí del rubio, mostrando unos ojos brillantes y una boca entreabierta. Katsuki se acercó a su rostro y beso sus pecas con ternura, haciendo que el omega solo se sonrojara más. Izuku rápidamente tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Katsuki y lo guió para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos nuevamente.

-Bésame como si me hubieras extrañado. –Después de aquella suplica, solo se inclinó hacia el más alto y lo beso con una intensidad de película. Katsuki lo rodeó con sus brazos y trato de seguirle el ritmo a aquel beso apasionado que le propiciaba su persona más amada.

_"Extrañaba tanto esta dulce sensación"_

Katsuki ya sentía que aquel beso iba escalando demasiado, Izuku paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, mientras que el acunaba su rostro con sus grandes manos. Ambos sentían que volvían a tener 20 años y aquello le gustaba.

No saben exactamente en qué momento sucedió, pero ahora ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la sala, entre los sofás marrones. Katsuki exploraba el cuello del Izuku, mientras que este le acariciaba con una mano los cabellos mientras que con la otra intentaba sacarle la camisa.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su mundo, que olvidaron un pequeño detalle.

-¿Papá?...-La voz de Toshinori logro sacar de su burbuja a ambos.- ¿Dónde estás, papá?

Gracias a dios los sofás eran altos, tapaban totalmente el acto indecente que estaba ocurriendo entre los adultos. Toshi estaba todavía medio dormido, así que no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, solo vio cómo su papá omega se levanta rápidamente del suelo excusándose de que se le había caído el teléfono, para luego entrar al baño y rápidamente lavarse los dientes.

-¿Y el viejo? ¿Todavía no vuelve?- Toshinori se volvió a acurrucar en la cama, ahora metiéndose entre las sabanas.

\- S-sí, quizás se entretuvo con algo, jeje-Nervioso era poco para describir la actitud de Midoriya.

Cuando Izuku yacía acostado dentro de la cama con su hijo, fue que Katsuki se sintió en la libertad de levantarse del suelo y recostarse en la propia, la cual era en la habitación de invitados que estaba al otro lado del departamento.

_"¿Cómo lo haré ahora con *este* problemita?"_

Izuku era el único que podía provocar una erección en Katsuki tan rápido y solamente a base de besos y caricias.

Y sin darse cuenta el también callo en los brazos de Morfeo rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de analizar lo que paso entre ellos hace poco.

Sin embargo Izuku si se tomó un tiempo para pensar en el encuentro caliente entre ellos. A la única conclusión que pudo llegar es que pesar de ser un héroe muy fuerte, era débil frente a su alfa rubio.

Se durmió recordando todo lo que conversaron y que hace mucho que no se divertía tanto hablando con alguien, cerro sus ojos creyendo que no sería mala idea volver a comprar cervezas en otro momento

* * *

Nota:**Hola! Perdon la demora de nuevo, ya empezaron las clases online y estoy un poco apretada ^^U. Espero que le guste este capitulo, la cosa comienza a ponerse caliente y resien comienza a parecer un verdadero fanfic Katsudeku. Nueve capitulos para un beso, perdon.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer este humilde fanfic, espero que sigan leyendo~**


	14. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10:**Un héroe favorito, una suegra y un __amorío_

Las mañanas eran más calurosas en New York o eso fue lo que pensó Izuku, demasiado calurosas para su gusto, en especial porque al parecer Katsuki planeaba pasearse por toda la casa sin playera.

Definitivamente estaba muy caluroso.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a salir de la habitación con su hijo ya vestido, lo único que pudo hacer es saludar de forma molesta al rubio y literalmente tirarle una polera en la cara.

-¡Hay más gente aquí, vístete!

-¡Mi casa, mis reglas! -Grito fastidiado ,pero después de ver la mirada tiernamente enfadada de Toshi automáticamente aliviano la expresión- Prepare el desayuno, así que siéntense. Hoy tendremos un día muy productivo.

Y con esto dicho procedió a sentarse en la mesa que estaba demasiado adornada, hasta con flores frescas en el centro. Ambos chicos de ojos verdes se sentaron de forma desconfiada en la mesa, obviamente el rubio alfa tramaba algo.

_"Valió la pena levantarme a las 6 de la mañana, pude organizar todo nuestro día y hacer las reservaciones necesarias._

_Después de lo que paso ayer, logre entender mejor las cosas. Todo este tiempo fui tan estúpido, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de la obvias indirectas que enviaba este brócoli? _

_Dejó claro que aún sigue totalmente enamorado de mí, así que mi objetivo ya está cumplido._

_¡Aplausos!_

_ Ahora es necesario que el niño me quiera y Puf! Seremos una familia ejemplar._

_ Solo bastaron 9 capítulos y 3 spin-off para que todo resultara bien. ¡Izuku tiene razón, soy un maldito galán!"_

Estúpido Katsuki

-Mami, el viejo está haciendo caras raras.- Toshi no había visto esta faceta extraña del alfa que casi siempre se mostraba amargado.- ¿Estará enfermo?

-No creo que este enfermo, bebé.- Aprovecha para limpiarle la boca con una servilleta a su hijo, la verdad el también temía por lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento.

Aquel silencioso pero escalofriante desayuno fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de aquel rubio que mostraba una sonrisa aterradora desde que se sentaron a comer.

_"¿Por qué rayos me esta llamando el bastardo mitad-mitad? Más le vale que sea importante."_

Katsuki se levanta de su asiento a regañadientes y va a contestar al baño.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –La sutileza era uno de sus puntos fuertes

-_**Hola, Bakugou.**_\- Todoroki ni siquiera iba a protestar por el desagradable saludo del rubio- _**Te llamaba para decirte algo sumamente importante.**_

-Estoy de vacaciones con mi familia, ¿Que puede ser más importante que eso?

-_**Es sobre Izuku.**_\- Con aquella frase Todoroki logro captar toda la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa con Deku?

-**_Por ningún motivo dejes que vea las noticias o la televisión en general._**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-**_Solo puedo decirte que fue una gran idea haber llevado Izuku y Toshi lejos de Japón._**-Todoroki tenía una voz preocupada, no serena y tranquila como siempre-**_ Las noticias corren rápido y ya se puede ver la cara de los 3 en la televisión, pero gracias a dios solo son noticias amarillistas, nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque conociendo a Izuku seguramente igual se preocupara, así que mantelo lejos de los televisores por hoy por lo menos._**

A ningún alfa le gustaba recibir órdenes, y menos ordenes de otro alfa. Pero Katsuki iba a dejarlo pasar solo porque la seguridad física y mental de su familia estaba en juego.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- Con ese grito corto la llamada de forma súbita.

Respiro profundo mientras se miraba al espejo, hablar con Todoroki siempre lo fastidiaba. Luego recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y su rostro cambio rápido a una sonrisa satisfecha y confiada. Con pensamientos positivos decidió salir del aquel baño, alegrándose de que sus planes para hoy justamente calzaban con estar lejos de cualquier televisor.

-¡Coman rápido y cámbiense!- Hablo Katsuki extrañamente feliz, mientras dos pares de ojos verdes lo miraban sorprendidos- ¡Iremos a un parque acuático!

-¿Eh?/ ¡Sí! –Izuku no entendía muy bien las intenciones de su destinado, por otra parte Toshi estaba totalmente emocionado con la idea.

**_"¡Es una idea perfecta! Es un lugar familiar ideal, nada mejor que entablar lazos con mi hijo mientras le enseño a nadar. Nada de televisiones, solo agua y familias felices por donde quiera que veamos. Además, podre ver a Deku en traje de baño después de tanto tiempo._**

**_¡3 pájaros de un tiro!_**

**_Soy un maldito genio."_**

Pero la verdad es que no era tan inteligente como el mismo se proclamaba, ya que si de verdad lo fuera no hubiera dejado que Izuku se alojara en su habitación, la cual tiene un gran televisor pantalla plana justo frente a la cama.

Sin embargo el peliverde no dijo nada, Izuku de verdad tenía ganas de disfrutar ese pequeño viaje que estaban teniendo, quería disfrutar de la compañía de aquellas dos personas tan importantes para él. Además estando lejos de Japón, no había necesidad de estar preocupados ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Apenas pisaron la entrada del parque se dieron cuenta que llegaron en un buen momento, era sábado así que pensaron que estaría repleto, pero para alegría de todos solo habían unas cuentas familias. Se instalaron cerca de una piscina con toboganes y juegos adecuados para un niño de casi 5 años, mientras más cerca mejor podrían vigilar a Toshi en la piscina.

-Qué extraño, hay poca gente para ser un sábado. –Izuku no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¡Quiero meterme al agua, papá!- Toshi por otra parte ya se estaba comenzando a sacar sus ropas para quedar solo en su short de baño.

-¡Ah! Toshi espera un minuto, Kacchan podrías... -y en cuanto voltio hacia el alfa se dio cuenta que este también se estaba desnudando- ¡¿Tú también?! -Izuku no se esperaba eso y el sonrojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

-Obviamente, hace un calor de los mil demonios. –Katsuki era consciente de su buen estado físico, si ayer en la noche no tuvo oportunidad de mostrarlo, no dudaría ni un poco en lucirse frente al omega ahora- Además, no puedo enseñarle a nadar al mocoso si no me meto a la piscina primero.

-¿Enseñarle a nadar…?- Izuku le sorprendía la forma en que su destinado asumía cosas por su cuenta, el rubio no le dio tiempo de corregirlo ya que rápidamente se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina en donde estaba sentado su cachorro.- Toshi ya sabe nadar.-Hablo a la nada, obviamente nadie lo escucho.

Al omega le causo algo de gracia la actitud de Bakugou, de verdad le hubiera gustado ver ese acto tan paternal de parte del rubio. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a seguir al par de rubios para aclarar el malentendido un par de turistas lo reconoció y lo mantuvo distraído pidiéndole autógrafos.

-Toshinori, hijo mío, mocoso. -Katsuki estaba con el pecho inflado y con las manos en su cintura, una pose sumamente heroica- Hoy tu padre te enseñara a nadar.

-¿Eh? ¿Nadar? -Toshi solo lo miraba confundido desde su lugar, desvió su mirada hacia su padre omega el cual se encontraba ocupado. Su mirada entristeció un poco, pero rápidamente volvió su vista a la gran y poderosa figura del rubio mayor, emanaba un aura heroica, y él amaba a los héroes.-…¡Sí!

Izuku se tardó un poco con el par de turistas, después de unas fotos y unos apretones de manos por fin logro volver su atención hacia el par de rubios dentro de la piscina. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su destinado cargando a Toshi de forma peculiar y dando indicaciones de como patalear, nadar de perrito era lo básico y ambos estaban haciéndolo espectacular, Katsuki sosteniéndolo y Toshinori pataleando con fuerza. Era muy tierno verlos desde afuera, una cálida sonrisa adorno el rostro de Izuku el cual sabía que su hijo estaba fingiendo no saber nadar; "Quizas solo quería pasar tiempo con el" pensó, él se dispuso a relajarse recostándose en una de las sillas playeras que ahí se encontraban.

-Ahora te soltare ¿Crees que estás listo para hacerlo solo?-Katsuki no se encontraba seguro, habían practicado por poco tiempo y el niño ya quería hacerlo solo –Si te hundes, yo te sacare de inmediato, lo juro.

-Lo sé. Ya lo dijiste cien veces, viejo.-Toshi era consciente de la pequeña mentira que le dijo al rubio mayor, pero no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto.- Espérame más allá, iré nadando hasta ti. -Era el momento de Toshi para lucirse, así que cuando Katsuki se alejó un poco se dispuso a nadar con todas sus fuerzas. Chapoteaba agua por todas partes y se tomó su tiempo, pero igualmente logro llegara los brazos del alfa- ¿Cómo estuve? - Toshi se limpió el rostro y miro al alfa, el cual estaba callado y con los ojos bien abierto. El niño automáticamente pensó que había sido descubierto en su pequeño engaño.-… ¿Papá?

-… ¡Deku! –Aquel grito hizo sobresaltarse tanto a Izuku como a Toshi.- ¡Lo logro! ¡Toshinori aprendió a nadar! ¡Aprendió muy rápido, es un maldito genio!- Katsuki estaba tan feliz que no razono bien la obvia mentira de su cachorro.

Izuku rió un poco al ver a un avergonzado Toshi en brazos de un muy alegre Katsuki, el tampoco delataría a su hijo. Quedaría como un secreto entre ellos, por el bien de aquel alfa rubio el cual no había sonriendo tanto desde hace mucho.

El tiempo paso y la hora de comer llego, Izuku se ofreció a ir a comprar hamburguesas para todos, mientras que Katsuki se encargaría de secar a Toshinori para que se sintiera cómodo durante la comida.

-¿Tu solo contra 8 villanos? ¡No te creo!-Toshinori de verdad estaba emocionado mientras escuchaba los relatos de Katsuki.

-Mis compañeros solo me estorbaron, al final derrote a todos sin ayuda.-Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas cerca de la piscina, el niño no se había sacado su traje de baño aun porque planeaba volver a meterse al agua.

Mientras que Izuku se encontraba al otro lado del parque hablando con una mujer que se le notaba la desesperación en los ojos.

-Mi hijo estaba aquí, estaba jugando con otros niños y de repente ya no estaba.-La mujer estaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, el cual trataba de consolarla.

-Ya avise a seguridad, señora. El parque es muy grande, puede que su hijo se halla perdido.-El inglés de Izuku no era muy bueno, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para hacerse entender.

-Usted no entiende. Ha habido varios secuestros últimamente aquí.- otra mujer se acercó y dijo aquello, la sangre de Izuku se heló y de inmediato vino a su mente la sonrisa de su hijo. Se mantuvo lo mas tranquilo posible y rápido se propuso a volver con su familia.

El omega se mantuvo pensando en cómo se sentía aquella mujer, él se moriría si de un momento a otro desapareciera su pequeño cachorro.

-Ahora entiendo porque no hay mucha gente aquí, tiene sentido.-El rubio había notado la cara afligida de su omega, no le sentaba nada bien.- Oye, tranquilo. Si quieres podemos irnos. -puso su mano en aquellos cabellos verdes y acaricio con suavidad.- Llame a mi agencia y dijeron que tenían el caso cubierto, los bastardos son escurridizos pero pronto los atraparan. –Se encontraban en un área pública, pero Bakugou no dudo en emanar sus feromonas para poder tranquilizar a su omega.

-Lo sé, pero es inevitable no ponerme en su lugar. –logro tranquilizarse un poco gracias al trato de Katsuki y porque su hijo se encontraba jugando a pocos metros de el – Si alguien se llevara a Toshinori de verdad no sabría qué hacer.

-Que estupidez. -la respuesta de Katsuki de verdad agarro por sorpresa al otro, el cual volteo hacia el alfa levemente ofendido – ¡Eres un héroe idiota! Si alguien se quiere llevar a tu hijo tu luchas y lo salvas. - Y con eso dicho le propino un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Además, primero tendrán que matarme antes de poner un dedo sobre mi cachorro.-El sonrojo en su rostro fue inútilmente disimulado al mirar hacia otra dirección.

El estómago de Izuku se revolvió un segundo, su rostro ardió e instintivamente sus ojos verdes buscaron conectar con los ojos rubíes de aquel alfa rubio que avergonzado miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡Papá! –Los pequeños pies de Toshinori estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia los dos adultos – ¡Un niño! ¡Un adulto estaba tratando muy mal a un niño!

Ambos adultos ni siquiera lo pensaron, Izuku tomo en brazos a Toshi el cual los guio hacia donde había visto aquello. Con ayuda de su kosei Katsuki pudo llegar más rápido que el peli verde y logro acorralar al hombre que mantenía sometido a un niño y tenía un arma apuntando hacia Ground Zero.

_"Piensa rápido, Katsuki. Si utilizo mi kosei puede que lastime al niño, así que no tengo más opción que atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Tiene un arma pero es obvio que ni sabe usarla por como tiembla por lo que-"_

Un relámpago verde paso a su costado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando habían depositado a su hijo Toshinori en sus brazos.

_"¿Qué?... ¿Deku?"_

Izuku ni siquiera lo pensó, el solo ver como aquel niño de la edad de Toshi lloraba por ser liberado de las manos del hombre lo hizo encender su ira a mil. Como pudo, dejo a su hijo en brazos de su otro padre y con la mayor velocidad posible se dirigió hacia el asqueroso hombre y le propino un Texas Smash en todo el rostro, provocando que el niño atrapado saliera volando por la fuerza del golpe. Katsuki dejo de ser un inútil y se apresuró en atrapar al niño en el aire gracias a que se impulsó con sus explosiones.

El hombre quedo totalmente inconsciente por aquel enorme golpe de la madre asesina que es Izuku, gracias a eso la policía pudo llegar y por fin llevarlo detenido. Aquel hombre tenía el kosei "Mute", le era fácil secuestrar a niños en lugares públicos ya que al tocarlos los muteaba totalmente evitando que hicieran ruido y llamaran la atención de personas a su alrededor.

Katsuki tuvo que detener a Izuku para que no siguiera golpeado al tipo en el suelo.

-Deku, vas a matarlo ¡Basta! –Katsuki agarraba al peliverde de los brazos, la madre asesina estaba activada.

-Es un asqueroso secuestrador de niños ¡No hay que tener compasión!- Lo encaró.

_"¿Eres el símbolo de la paz?"_

-¡Eso fue genial, mami! –Toshi estaba nuevamente fascinado- ¡Como llegaste y lo atrapaste tu solo, mientras el viejo no hacía nada! ¡Fue muy ultra-mega-genial!-El niño corrió hacia el omega y abrazo sus piernas- Antes pensé que el viejo seria mi héroe favorito, pero ahora lo eres tu papá ¡Eres mi héroe favorito!

-¿Eh?...-Izuku solo miro a su hijo y luego al alfa rubio- Lo siento, Kacchan. –una pequeña sonrisa le dedico al rubio.

Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensamos, Katsuki estaba llorando de la felicidad lejos de ellos.

_"¡Por un segundo fui su héroe favorito!"_

Contra todo pronóstico, el camino de vuelta a casa fue muy agradable. Katsuki e Izuku iban pacientemente contando historias de héroes en la que estuvieron juntos, de vez en cuando se podían escuchar exclamaciones de asombro o variedad de preguntas del niño.

El peli verde se alegró de que ese accidente no alterara la buena vibra del paseo, él se estaba esforzando mucho por no mostrar preocupación y de relajarse de verdad. Se sentía extraño no estar alerta todo el tiempo, pero era algo que de verdad pensó necesitar.

-**_¿Entonces están bien los dos?_** -La voz de Todoroki de verdad se escuchaba preocupada a través del teléfono- **_Espero que Bakugou no los haya llevado a un hotel de mala muerte._**

-Claro que no, Todoroki-kun. Estamos cómodos, así que no te preocupes. - Se rio un poco el omega, pero pronto su rostro cambio de expresión- … ¿Porque no me dijiste que había salido en las noticias? Se supone que debes avisarme de las cosas importantes.

-**_… Perdón Midoriya. No quería arruinar tus pequeñas vacaciones._**-Dijo sincero.

\- Tienes que decirme. Aunque esté ocurriendo lo peor, tienes que avisarme ¿sí?-Midoriya no quería mostrar su miedo, pero también quería dejarle claro a su amigo que no debía esconderle ese tipo de cosas.

-**_Ok, lo prometo._**-su voz sonó seria al decir aquella frase, sin embargo después se tornó algo incomoda- **_Antes que cuelgues, quería preguntarte una cosa más._**\- la voz del bicolor parecía extrañamente tímida, esperó que el omega le diera una señal para continuar- **_¿Te molesta que reciba una visita en la casa?_**

-¿Invitaste a alguien?-Izuku estaba curioso, y cuando la persona en la otra línea le confirmo su duda, no pudo evitar seguir preguntando- ¿Es alguien…especial?

-_**Es alguien simplemente.**_ –Tartamudeo un poco-**_ Tengo que irme, Midoriya. Cuídate y mándale saludos a Toshinori de mi parte._**\- y con aquello dicho, la llamada se cortó.

El rostro de Izuku era un poema en ese momento.

-Cierra la boca, se te mutaran las moscas. -Katsuki no sabía de lo que había hablado con el alfa bicolor, pero dedujo que debió ser un impactante ya que dejo helado al omega peliverde- ¿Te dijo algo malo?

La noticia había sorprendido a Izuku, pero también lo había alegrado de cierta forma- No, nada malo. –Y con eso le dedico una sonrisa al rubio, estaba feliz de que su amigo no se halla rendido en el amor. Omega y alfa no pudieron estar juntos como pareja, pero sí lograron entablar una amistad genuina.

Izuku se alegraba que Todoroki estuviera avanzando en su vida. Ahora le tocaba a él también hacerlo.

Esa noche Toshinori estuvo insistiendo mucho en ver las hazañas heroicas de su padre omega, por lo que prácticamente obligo a Katsuki a reproducir videos en su enorme pantalla de plasma. Así los tres se instalaron en la gigante cama de dos plazas y vieron una cantidad innumerable de videos. Los dos adultos le presentaron a sus diferentes compañeros de la academia mostrando también videos de ellos, hablando de sus aventuras juntos y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para convertirse en héroe profesionales.

Las horas pasaron rápido y entre anécdotas y risas, la pequeña familia se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

Los rayos de un sol de domingo despertó a toda la familia, la noche anterior se les había olvidado cerrar la ventana y el primero en recibir la molesta luz fue Katsuki. Se enfado por un segundo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del escenario que tenía al frente e hizo que su humor mejorar de forma mágica.

Junto a él se encontraba su destinado y su cachorro durmiendo abrazados, era todo un espectáculo para el rubio.

_"Quiero despertar todos los días así"_

A Katsuki no le importo verse como un acosador, se quedó otro momento más mirando como padre e hijo se acurrucaba uno contra otro. Sin embargo, una melodía resonó en toda la habitación interrumpiendo el silencio mañanero, el teléfono de Izuku estaba sonando. El rubio se apresuró en tomarlo, quería preparar el desayuno y sorprenderlos cuando despertaran.

De casualidad vio quien llamaba a Izuku, y en la pantalla de aquel celular decía *Mamá*

_"¡Suegrita!"_

Katsuki estuvo tentado en contestarle a su amada suegra, pero él ya tenía algo planeado cuando se volviera a encontrar con la madre de su destinado. Quería dar una estupenda y especial segunda impresión a la señora así que rápidamente despertó a su omega entregándole el teléfono para que contestara, mientras que él se dirigía a la cocina para empezar con el desayuno.

Toshinori también se levantó y siguió a Katsuki a la cocina, ofreciéndose a ayudar a preparar el desayuno con la intensión de decidir qué comer.

-Eh, Kacchan. - Al finalizar su llamada Izuku salió con una expresión no muy feliz de la habitación- Creo que Toshi y yo tendremos que volver a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- Katsuki de verdad parecía desconcertado ahora – Si estas preocupado por lo de ayer, estamos seguros aquí Deku. Ese maldito ya fue arrestado.-decía mientras terminaba de poner los panqueques recién hechos en la mesa.

-No es por eso. –Izuku apretó su pecho y cabizbajo continuo hablando- Mi madre vio las noticias y está muy preocupada, cree que lo mejor es que volvamos.- Katsuki estaba apunto de excusarse, pero Izuku se le adelanto- Perdón por acortar las vacaciones, pero no quiero hacer preocupar a mi madre.

La mesa estuvo en silencio un tiempo, se notaba que Izuku estaba afectado por la llamada, ni siquiera había volteado a ver el delicioso desayuno que prepararon los rubios.

_"Mi suegris ya es una mujer mayor, no puedo hacerla preocuparse de ese modo. Además, tengo que lucir bien frente a ella, debo ser el mejor yerno del mundo."_

-Entiendo, entonces aprovechemos este último desayuno aquí.-Katsuki no se hundiría por un leve cambio de planes- ¡Hoy desayunaremos helado!

-¡Sí!- por supuesto que Toshinori era el más feliz con la idea.

No era lo más nutritivo, pero Izuku entendió que era la forma de cerrar con broche de oro aquel lindo viaje que habían tenido.

Cuando regresaron de su desayuno improvisado se dispusieron a empacar todas sus pertenencias. Katsuki aprovecho para llevarse alguna cosas extra de su casa, después se encargaría de trasladar todos los muebles y cosas grandes, la decisión de vivir nuevamente en Japón ya estaba totalmente tomada.

Katsuki movió algunos hilos y consiguió pasajes de avión para esa misma tarde con el objetivo de llegar lo antes posible a ver a la preocupada Inko.

El viaje de vuelta fue agotadoramente largo, viajaron durante el día así que cuando tocaron tierras japonesas ya era de noche.

-Mañana iremos a casa de mi madre, por lo que no hay necesidad que cuides de Toshinori.- los tres iban subiendo las escaleras del edificio en camino a su departamento.

-¿De que estas hablando? Tu madre los quiere a salvo y sin mí no lo estarán, yo también iré.- Sentencio el rubio explosivo.- Además, no he visto a tu madre en mucho tiempo, hacerle una visita no estaría mal.

-Eh… no creo que mi madre se alegre mucho de verte…-Izuku estaba nervioso, miro hacia otra dirección evitando la interrogante que tenía el rubio en toda la cara. Se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Midoriya, así que el peliverde trato de evitar las preguntas con la excusa de abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué no querría verme? De… - Katsuki no continuo hablando y rápidamente cubrió los ojos del somnoliento Toshinori, frente a ellos se encontraba algo que nadie se esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento se encontraron con un par de alfas en una situación muy comprometedora. En plena entrada se encontraba Todoroki medio desnudo, siendo acorralado entre los brazos de un gran alfa de cabello negro corto. Olía fuertemente a una mezcla de feromonas de alfa, pero a Izuku no le afecto aquello ya que la sorpresa era aún más grande que sus instintos.

-¡P-P-P-PERDON!- El omega peliverde se encontraba tan nervioso que no pudo hacer más que volver a cerrar la puerta de forma rápida.

-¿Qué paso, mami? No veo nada…- las manos que cubrían sus ojos habían impedido que se diera cuenta de lo que paso. Toshinori casi pierde la inocencia otra vez.

La mirada congelada de Izuku le dio la señal correcta de auxilio a Katsuki, el rápidamente se ofreció para hospedar a padre e hijo en su departamento mientras que Todoroki terminara sus *asuntos*.

Katsuki se reía por lo bajo mientras buscaba sus llaves, esto llamo la atención del cansado Izuku que solo deseaba recostarte de una vez

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - El peliverde vio como el alfa rubio se volteaba a verlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes, pero esta vez parecía que de verdad le causaba gracia lo que estaba pensando.

\- El bastardo es el de abajo.

-¡No hables de eso! –Rápido le tapo los oídos a su hijo ,mientras que se sonrojaba al máximo- ¡Solo abre la puerta y entremos!

Katsuki no podía estar más divertido en ese momento, no podía esperar para encontrarse nuevamente con el bicolor y molestarlo a más no poder.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche de domingo, a las afueras de la ciudad una cantidad de personas se estaba reuniendo en una clase de lugar abandonado. Entre paredes húmedas y a punto de caerse un hombre de cabello azul se encontraba mirando un gran tablero que tenía variedad de fotos.

-¿Qué tan frágiles son los niños?

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, ya que sabían muy bien a que niño en especial se refería aquel hombre.

-Muy frágiles~ -Le contesta de forma fogosa una chica rubia y de aparecía aniñada.

Una de las fotos era del héroe Ground Zero sosteniendo a un pequeño niño de cabecita rubia, la rubia de uniforme escolar clavo su cuchillo justamente en la frente de este.

Después de tantos años su amor retorcido por el héroe Deku no había cambiado, es por eso que Himiko Toga enloqueció completamente cuando se enteró que aquel omega ya tenía dueño y un cachorro

-Apuesto que ni siquiera necesitaría usar mi kosei para destruirlo. - el peli azul miro de reojo a la rubia a su lado, le estaba empezando a dar miedo de verdad.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que aquella chica enfurecida le ayudaría en sus planes.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los villanos de todo tipo que habían llegado a su encuentro.

-Si queremos capturar a nuestro objetivo, primero debemos tener el cebo ¿No creen?

La mayor pesadilla de Izuku estaba por cumplirse, y nadie estaba preparado para eso.

* * *

Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza, tenia un bloqueo creativo :,( Pero ahora resurgí como el ave fenix y escribiré con muchas mas gana! Gracias a tod s los que me lean.**

**El prox capitulo sera un inciso, pero esta vez sera uno muy especial. Spoiler: El futuro de la familia Bakugou.**

**Jaxi out~**


	15. Inciso 4

_**Inciso 4: **Mi familia_

_Linea de tiempo: Futuro de Izuku_

_(8 años después del quinto cumpleaños de Toshinori)_

Los días despejados eran los favoritos de Izuku Midoriya, ni tan fríos ni tan calurosos, era el clima ideal para el omega peliverde. Como todas las mañanas Izuku era el primero en levantarse de la cama, ese día lo tenía libre y lo aprovecho para cocinar un desayuno especial.

El silencio todavía reinaba en la casa, pronto toda su familia se levantaría así que se decidió a apreciar ese tranquilizador momento de paz.

_"Ya han pasado 8 años desde que Kacchan volvió, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Me siento viejo~"_

El omega recuerda con cariño todo lo que tuvieron que pasar su destinado y el para estar a gusto como ahora. Tenía una bella familia y aunque a veces pensaba que se le escapaba de las manos, se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla.

-¡Hola, má! -saludó una voz agradable desde el pasillo, su hijo mayor Toshinori caminaba hacia la cocina- ¿A que huele? ¿Son pancakes? ¡Genial!- Con rapidez se sentó en la mesa, mientras el omega le servía un gran plato de aquel desayuno americano que le enseño a preparar Katsuki hace años.

Toshinori había cumplido hace poco sus 13 primaveras, era todo un jovencito guapo que se estaba preparando para entrar a la UA. Como todos ya sospechaban, el chico resulto ser una copia casi idéntica de su padre alfa, a excepción de sus ojos seductoramente verde.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme, hijo? –Izuku se sentó junto a su hijo que prácticamente estaba devorando su comida- Come más lento, Toshi. Te vas a atragantar.-Lo regaño el adulto.

-Terminare de comer después, tengo que arreglar mi cabello antes de salir.- El joven corrió al baño dejando su desayuno a medias.

Eso era algo que no apoyaba mucho Izuku, a Toshinori le disgustaba mucho su cabello puntiagudo y rebelde, es por eso que antes de ir a clases siempre se encargaba de peinarlo. El omega pensaba que aquellas hebras rubias y rebeldes lo hacían ver bien, pero sabía que no lograría convencer a su hijo de aquello.

Y así nuevamente se quedó solo en la cocina, decidió seguir preparando los desayunos y dejarlos servidos sobre la mesa para el resto de su familia.

_"Las niñas deberían despertar también, se les hará tarde. ¿Acaso Kacchan se le olvido despertarlas?"_

Izuku saboreo su café mientras miraba por la ventana, el sol estaba comenzando a salir más temprano y el peliverde pensó que era a causa de que ya estaban en Julio.

Automáticamente desde las habitaciones se logró escuchar un sonoro grito de un alfa.

-¡Mierda, me quede dormido! –El omega solo pudo pensar que era demasiado temprano para que Katsuki estuviera diciendo groserías- ¡Niñas, levántense rápido!

Sin embargo, una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Izuku, el circo al que llamaba hogar estaba a punto de comenzar su espectáculo de todas las mañanas.

_"Pero hoy es un día especial~"_

Sus lindas hijas gemelas tenían el mismo sueño pesado de su padre alfa, así que era la tarea de Katsuki despertarlas cada mañana, cueste lo que cueste.

-Buenos días~ - Sonrió sin dejarse desanimar por tal alborotada mañana.

-¡No me despertaste!- Un Katsuki maduro apareció del pasillo del salón con sus dos hijas en brazos.

Izuku y Katsuki tuvieron una historia de amor como ninguna otra, habían pasado años desde que Katsuki había regresado a Japón y se había enterado que tenía un hijo con su omega destinado que abandono por culpas del pasado, pero eso ya era historia. Ambos tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas antes de poder estar felices juntos, es por eso que cuando todas las adversidades pasaron el alfa rubio decidió que debían si o si tener más hijos.

Izuku tampoco pudo negarse, ya que siempre había deseado tener una familia grande, pensó que una familia de 4 seria lindo. Lo que no se esperaba era que terminaría siendo una familia de 5.

-¡No quiero comer, quiero dormir! – Una voz aniñada estaba realmente enojada.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir hoy? Vamos todos los días a la escuela, que importa si faltamos hoy. – La otra apoyaba la emoción de faltar a clases.

Las gemelas Natsuki y Satsuki, ambas de cabello verde sedoso con unos ojos agudos de color rojo escarlata. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que Natsuki tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y Satsuki mantenía su cabello corto a la altura de sus hombros. Al padre alfa le encantaba el nuevo corte de su hija, ya que pensaba que la hacía parecer demasiado a Izuku.

Ambas niñas se veían somnolientas, casi dormidas mientras eran cargadas por su papá y sentadas en la mesa del desayuno. Katsuki las saco de la cama tan rápido que ni siquiera les dio tiempo para vestirse, estaba en pijamas sentadas frente a su plato de pancakes.

-Buenos días, niñas~ -Izuku se acercó para besar las frentes de sus hijas, pero ellas no reaccionaron, estaban cabeceando por no caer dormidas.- ¿Tienen algo especial hoy? Estaba pensando en preparar una…- Pero una voz lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Deku tiene razón! ¿No tienen algo especial que decirle hoy a su mami? –El padre alfa se veía bastante molesto mientras incriminaba a sus hijas con la mirada.

Ambas niñas se pusieron nerviosas al instante, hasta el sueño se les quito.

-Eh… Bueno… ¿no? – La niña de cabello corto comenzó a balbucear mostrando que estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-¡Eres un soplón, papi! ¡No sabes guardar un secreto, no te hablare nunca más!- Natsuki no se aguantó el enojo y apuntó a su padre con el mismo tenedor con el que comía.

-¿"Soplón"? ¿Qué paso ahora?- Izuku estaba desconcertado ahora.

-Su maestra llamó ayer, Natsuki estuvo cavando un gran agujero en el patio de su escuela. No saben cómo ni porque, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la directora se cayó dentro de él.

-¡Quería hacer una piscina!- El grito de la niña no pasó desapercibido- Además, Satsuki fue la que me dio la idea.

-¿Qué? No digas mentiras, yo solo dije que sería lindo tener una piscina.- Los ojos de Satsuki ya se estaban comenzando a poner llorosos.

Sus personalidades también eran distintas, Natsuki tenía una actitud explosiva parecida a la del alfa rubio mientras que Satsuki se parecía más a la llorona actitud del omega.

Ambas gemelas eran un cliché, pero eso no le quita lo adorable.

-¡Má! ¿Dónde está el gel? –El grito de Toshinori se escuchó desde el baño, mientras que Izuku se apresuraba en ir a ayudarlo y escapar de esa discusión padre e hijas.

-¡Te lo llevare!- Busco aquel objeto y corrió hacia el baño para entregárselo- Toshinori ¿Harás algo en la tarde? Estaba pensando en que después de la escuela…-Nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por el rubio menor de la casa.

-¡Ah! Gracias por recordarme, le prometí a Rika acompañarla al centro comercial hoy después de clases.-Habló sin ver a su progenitor y concentrándose en su reflejo en el espejo, se acomodaba el cabello hacia abajo con ayuda del gel pero aquellos mechones rubios se reusaban a ser controlados.

-Ah… ¿Compraras algo acaso?-Los ojos de Izuku brillaron un momento.

-Nah, no tengo dinero.

-Pero te di tu mesada hace tres días ¿Cómo es que te lo gastaste ya? –Izuku enserio estaba sorprendido.

-Lo perdí en una apuesta, estábamos jugando verdad o reto y resulta que Rika es demasiado competitiva.- Los puños del adolecente se apretaron mientras miraba su reflejo con gran decisión.

El ánimo de Izuku cayó de nuevo, volvió cabizbajo a la cocina donde Katsuki estaba vistiendo a la velocidad de la luz a sus hijas. El omega dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y se encargo de peinar el cabello verdoso de sus hijas como cada mañana.

Después de unos minutos vio como toda su familia iba en camino a la puerta. Sus hijas se despidieron de el con mucho cariño, mientras que su hijo mayor le dio un rápido saludo con la mano mientras se colocaba sus fieles audífonos.

-Ah, se me olvidaba algo. –Katsuki retrocedió en sus pasos y se acercó a su omega sonriendo de forma coqueta –Te he querido decir algo desde que desperté.

El peliverde se emocionó tras escuchar esas palabras, la cercanía lo hizo sonrojarse y el agarre fuerte que propino su alfa en su cintura solo lo hizo avergonzarse.

_"Kacchan no lo olvido…"_

-Hoy es un día especial. -Katsuki se acercó a sus labios y deposito un tierno beso en ellos, luego guio sus labios hacia el oído de su omega- Me hice el tonto hasta ahora, pero no pienso aguantármelo más.

_"¿Aguantártelo?"_

-Es jueves, día de sexo mañanero~ -Aquello lo dijo mientras apretaba el trasero de su lindo omega que parecía no reaccionar- ¡Te lo perdono solo porque se me hizo tarde! Pero prepárate para cuando llegue del trabajo. – Katsuki se alejó del peliverde al escuchar los gritos de sus hijos que lo esperaban en el auto. - ¡Nos vemos, Deku!

Y con ese comentario la puerta se cerró y la casa quedo completamente sola a excepción de Izuku.

Seguramente ya lo notaron, hoy no es cualquier jueves, hoy es jueves 15 de julio

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Izuku Midoriya.

_"¿Es enserio? ¿Nadie lo recordó?"_

.

.

.

El día se había pasado rápido y normal para las gemelas Bakugou, hicieron sus travesuras correspondientes y ahora estaban siendo regañadas como todos los días.

-¿Es en serio, niñas? ¿De nuevo?- La profesora se estaba agarrando la cien, ni ella misma lo creía- ¿Por qué se estaban peleando con niños mayores que ustedes?

-¡Fue Natsuki, yo no hice nada!-Lloraba la mini replica de Izuku

-Claro, porque eres una cobarde.-Su hermana le sacaba la lengua mientras miraba con brazos cruzados a su profesora- Esos niños tienen menos cerebro que yo, eso dijo mi papá, Eri-san.

Eri se volvió a tocar la cien. Ser maestra era un trabajo muy duro y a pesar de que le encantaba su trabajo, a veces sentía que las hijas del que fue alguna vez su salvador, eran un par de demonios.

-Por favor, Eri-san. No le diga nada a mi papá. –la muchachita seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, aquello logro conmover un poco a la peliblanca adulta, así que solo suspiro para luego mostrar una sonrisa al recordar algo.

-Ok, hoy no llamare a sus padres ni las castigare. -las niñas se alegraron de inmediato y se miraron entre ellas felices por evitar su regaño diario- Solo porque quiero que le envíen un regalo de mi parte a Izuku-kun- La joven sonreía mientras sacaba una caja de colores de su bolso.

-¿Regalo? -levanto la vista la curiosa Satsuki.

-¡Mi papi es casado, Eri-san! ¡Lo siento mucho! -la otra niña también se asomó para ver aquel regalo que traía su maestra.

-No, no es ese tipo de regalo -se apresuró en decir- Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿De cumpleaños…? -el silencio reino entre aquellas tres personas.

La cara de ambas niñas se puso roja, ambas avergonzadas y con un poco de miedo por lo que ya veían venir.

-¡AYÚDENOS A HACER UN REGALO POR FAVOR! -ambas niñas lloraron en el regazo a su joven maestra- ¡SOLO USTED PUEDE AYUDARNOS!- Eri deseo no haberles mencionado aquello.

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad las cosas no estaban saliendo bien tampoco.

Un par de adolescentes se paseaban por el centro comercial, las clases habían terminado para ambos y ahora se encontraban paseando por las tiendas de aquel gigantesco lugar.

-¡Rika! Vine a acompañarte, no a ser tu burro de carga ¿Qué tanto maquillaje necesita tu fea cara?-Toshinori ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

\- Para tu información muchas personas han dicho que soy muy bonita- dicho esto puso su dedo indice sobre la punta de la nariz de su amigo, sin dejarse afectar por sus insultos- Y no te quejes, te recuerdo que ese maquillaje también lo usas tú.

-¡Ah! ¡Baja la voz!- Dijo gritando- ¡Los tratamientos faciales no son maquillaje! – su amiga le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz y el rubio avergonzado desvió su mirada- Mantener una cara bonita no es ningún crimen.

-Como tú digas, masculinidad frágil. – Toshinori estaba acostumbrado a que su amiga lo molestara, así era su amistad. Pero aquel último comentario lo hirió de alguna forma, usar productos femeninos era un gusto culpable del rubio, algo que todavía tenía vergüenza de admitir. Por su puesto eso no paso desapercibido por su amiga de toda la vida, la cual se dio cuenta de su errónea broma y se acercó a él de inmediato - Oye… Sabes que no te juzgo, lo siento por decir eso. Tienes razón, no es ningún crimen querer tener una piel perfecta. Solo mira la mía~- Le cerro el ojo a su amigo, consiguiendo sacarle un leve sonrisa.

-Tu cara horrenda de alfa no me gusta, te lo he dicho muchas veces. -se adelanta, ya recuperando sus ánimos.

-¿A si? Pues tu lindo rostro de omega a mi si me gusta~

Rika y Toshinori son destinados, son conscientes de ello hace ya bastante tiempo, pero más que verse como pareja ellos se sienten cómodos viéndose mejores amigos. Además, aun tienen 13 años, tampoco hay que exigirles tanto a los peques.

-Ahora solo me falta comprar un regalo para tío Izuku ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría gustarle?-La chica iba caminando mirando las vitrinas mientras que el otro cargaba variedad de bolsas en cada mano.

-¿Por qué le compraras un regalo? ¿Acaso escapaste de casa de nuevo y quieres quedarte con nosotros? –Toshinori sabía de lo impulsiva que podía ser su amiga a veces, a sus cortos 13 años de edad ya había escapado de casa dos veces, y el mejor lugar para refugiarse era en la casa de la familia Katsudeku- El corazón de tío Amajiki no podría soportar eso otra vez.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer!-el rostro de la chica estaba rojo de vergüenza ahora- Además ¿Cómo que porque el regalo? ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños, tonto!- La chica estaba molesta, pero su rostro cambio automáticamente cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo se ponía pálido por lo que había dicho-… Lo olvidaste.

Toshinori rápidamente se arrodillo en una pose de súplica, soltando todas las bolsas se posiciono frente a su amiga y junto sus manos.

-¡PRÉSTAME DINERO, POR FAVOR!

Toshinori sabía que aquello no acabaría bien, su padre omega era muy sensible a veces y por todo lo sucedido en la mañana podría jurar que sus hermanas pequeñas tampoco lo habían recordado. El adolescente solo le rogaba a Dios que su papá Alfa le haya saludado por su cumpleaños en la mañana, porque si no fue así, nos estaríamos enfrentando a un problema de tamaños mayúsculos.

Nos encantaría pensar que Bakugou Katsuki tenía una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Izuku, que apropósito fingió no recordar el cumpleaños de su amado omega destinado, que le tenía un regalo maravilloso para celebrar este día especial para el peliverde.

Nos gustaría escuchar eso, pero … Ya conocen al musulmán.

-¡Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar a MI amado omega!-Katsuki entraba con una enorme sonrisa a la agencia donde trabajaba su omega, esto se debía principalmente a que Todoroki Shouto era compañero de trabajo de Izuku en aquel lugar- Oh… lo siento, lo olvide. MI destinado tiene el día libre hoy.

-Por favor Bakugou, han pasado años. Ya estas viejo para esto.- las palabras del rubio alfa no lograron perturbar el rostro sereno del bicolor.

\- Habló el que fue echado de la casa por un omega- siguió burlándose Katsuki mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa al otro alfa.

-No me echó, yo me mude. –Todoroki seguía haciendo sus cosas, evitando el molesto tono de voz del rubio- Por cierto, hoy los iré a visitar. Mi vendaval preparó un pastel especialmente para hoy.

-Pensé que en su relación el omega eras tú.- Bakugou podía haber crecido mucho y ya ser un adulto relativamente maduro, pero eso no significaba que las burlas habían desaparecido.

-No te atrevas hablar de mi relación. -Todoroki esta vez lo miro molesto, pero esto no borro la sonrisa de la cara del rubio.

Todoroki y Bakugou nunca se llevaron bien por obvias razones, pero ahora su relación había evolucionado de cierta forma. Ambos crearon una amistad después de algunos años y con eso habían comenzado las burlas del rubio hacia el de ojos bicolor.

A veces Todoroki deseaba no haber entablado lazos con el rubio, sabía que los chistes eran lanzados de forma no ofensiva, pero a veces no los aguantaba.

-Además… no seas hipócrita, Bakugou- Todoroki saco su celular y le mostró una foto que Izuku le había enviado hace unos días- Lindo delantal rosa, eres toda una ama de casa – Aquella foto mostraba a Katsuki concentrado cocinando mientras lucía un delantal rosa con moños y fresas.

Todoroki sonrió de lado al ver que había ganado contra las burlas del rubio, recordaba las palabras de su amigo al enviarle la foto; "Úsala solo si Kacchan se pone muy molesto contigo". Agradecía tener un gran amigo como Izuku en esos momentos, el cual estaba dispuesto a avergonzar a su pareja para zafarlo de burlas.

-¡Explotare eso!- Katsuki ardía en rabia como siempre- ¡No vengas a casa y menos con un jodido pastel! Odio las cosas dulces.

-El pastel no es para ti, es para Izuku.-Dijo mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular- El que esta de cumpleaños es el.

Un click hizo eco en el cerebro del alfa rubio, su expresión cambio totalmente a una de miedo total mientras verificaba la fecha en su celular. Todoroki se dio cuenta de eso y automáticamente agrando su sonrisa ladina de antes.

-Podre, Izuku. Ojala tuviera un alfa que no olvidara su cumpleaños~ - Todoroki también gustaba de molestar al rubio, era uno de los beneficios de haberse vuelto amigo de Katsuki –Bueno, nos vemos más tarde Bakugou.-Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para retirarse del lugar

Mientras que Katsuki se quedaba paralizo en el lugar, con una expresión que dejaba espantado a todos los héroes que aún estaban en aquella agencia.

.

.

.

Unos 30 minutos después el rubio explosivo se encontraba en su auto manejando a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Cuando llego a su hogar se bajó velozmente junto a sus hijos, a los que hace unos minutos había ido a buscar para juntos crear un plan que los zafe de los regaños de Izuku.

Aprovecharon que el peliverde estaba de compras para poder armar su plan de ataque, o mejor dicho de salvación.

-¡Ok! Todo estará bien, chicos ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?-Katsuki reunión a todos sus hijos en la mesa del comedor.

-Nosotras hicimos un retrato de mami.- Natsuki levanto un papel muy húmedo y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Porque esta todo mojado?- El padre solo podía mirar impactado la "obra de arte" de sus hijas, la cual parecía que se desmemoria en cualquier momento ya que el papel estaba realmente mojado.

-La pintura no se alcanzó a secar, lo siento papi- Satsuki estaba roja de la vergüenza por aquel dibujo en el cual los colores se iban corriendo poco a poco, más que retrato parecía una obra de arte abstracta.

-No, no, seguro que con lo sentimental que es Deku le encantara.-Trato de calmar a su hija.

-Yo le compre esto.-Puso un regalo sobre la mesa, impresionando a todos y dándole un rayito de esperanza a la familia, hasta que Katsuki leyó la tarjeta que había en aquel objeto.

-"Para mi querido tío Izuku, de su cuñadita"…Esto es de Rika-chan – Toshinori solo se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

-¡Me esforcé mucho quitándoselo a Rika!- se defendiendo el adolescente mientras se ponía rojo- Por lo menos le traje algo, no veo nada en tus manos ,maldito viejo

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Katsuki hizo ruido con sus dientes al escuchar lo irrespetuoso de su hijo- Para tu información mi regalo ya está listo.- Luego sonrió con humos de superioridad.

Y de pronto todo quedo en silencio al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta principal de la casa.

-Oh… ya están aquí.-Dijo Izuku mostrando una leve sonrisa a toda su familia- La comida esta lista en la olla así que pueden servirse si quieren. -el desgano en sus palabras era notable para todos.

Toshinori fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a su padre omega mientras le extendía su regalo, fijándose obviamente en esconder la tarjeta.

-Te lo compre con mucho amor, mamá.- sonrió nervioso

-Oh, muchas gracias Toshinori. –Una leve sonrisa cansada salió de Izuku- Rika me llamo hace poco diciendo que me traerías un regalo de su parte con este mismo color de envoltura. Qué coincidencia ¿no?

La mirada de Toshinroi parecía muerta ahora , había fracasado.

_"1 fuera, faltan 3"_

-Eh…¡Papi hermoso precioso!- llamo la atención Natsuki de inmediato, pasando al lado de un muerto Toshi- Nosotras hicimos esto para ti ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Izuku tomo aquella frágil hoja de papel que se estaba cayendo a pedazos por la humedad de la pintura fresca. Aquello logro sacar una sonrisa ladina del peliverde, por lo que la niña de cabellos largos y verdes se animó.

-Gracias hijas, es un lindo dibujo.

-¡Sí! Lo hicimos especialmente para tu cumpleaños y nos esforzamos mucho. Estuvimos horas, no, días haciéndolo!- La niña ya estaba exagerando su mentira ,mientras que Izuku solo sonreía.

-¿A si? Qué lindo~-La voz de Izuku sonó apagada, para luego voltear y concentrar su vista en su otra hija- ¿Y tú que piensas Satsuki? ¿También pasaste días haciendo este dibujo?

Satsuki temblaba en su lugar mientras miraba a su querido padre omega.

-Eh…yo…nosotras…-La niña de cabellos cortos no era nada buena mintiendo.

-Seguro fue muy duro para ti pasar horas haciendo este dibujo.- Izuku sabía muy bien jugar sus cartas.

-Yo…bueno…fue…- la pobre niña no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y hablo de forma muy rápida mientras cerraba sus ojos- ¡Es mentira! ¡Ese dibujo lo hicimos después de salir de clases hoy, Eri-san nos ayudó pero de todas formas nos quedó feo! ¡Perdón mami!

La niña solo pudo abrazar el torso del omega mientras seguía llorando, Natsuki también comenzó a llorar de vergüenza así que se les unió en el abrazo y ruegos de perdón hacia su progenitor.

-Ya, ya niñas. Laven sus caras y luego vayan a cambiarse ¿sí?- Izuku fue paciente, él siempre ha sido paciente.- No estoy enojado contigo tampoco Toshi, vayan todos a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y luego vuelvan para comer.

Y con aquello dicho todos sus hijos partieron a la velocidad de la luz a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando solos a la pareja de destinados.

_"3 fuera, falta 1"_

-No puedo creer que tus propios hijos hallan olvidado tu cumpleaños, amor. -Katsuki confianzudo paso un brazo por los hombros del sombrío Izuku- Que bueno que yo si te traje un regalo malditamente bueno.

-¿De verdad, Kacchan?-Los ojos del peliverde tuvieron un pequeño brillo por un segundo.

-Claro, te encargue un pastel personalizado solo para ti.-Katsuki estaba temeroso cuando dijo eso, sabía muy bien que los soldados caídos podían ser fácilmente perdonados por el omega, pero él no. Izuku no tendría compasión con él.

-¿Un pastel?- al alfa se le helo la sangre por el tono de voz de su omega.

El peliverde rápidamente saco su celular de su bolsillo y después de teclear un poco, empezó a reproducir un mensaje de voz le envió su amigo fiel en dia de anterior.

-"Izuku, te llevaremos un pastel mañana para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Espero que tengas un buen día libre, suerte"- La voz de la grabadora se detuvo y Katsuki se sintió morir por dentro.

-Que…Que desgraciado, copio mi fantástica idea ¿Cuándo se dejara de imitarme ese bastardo?-Katsuki sudaba frio mientras hacia una muy mala imitación de estar enfadado

El enojo era notable en el rostro de Izuku, el peliverde se acercó amenazadoramente hacia su destinado y Katsuki ya presentía lo peor. El orgullo del rubio no permitiría que mostrara miedo, sin embargo, por cada paso que daba el omega, el alfa retrocedía también.

-¿Lo ibas a hacer pasar por tu regalo, Kacchan? ¿Eso ibas a hacer?

-Eh…ah…¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no…!-Katsuki se hacia el ofendido todavía a estas alturas

Cuando sus rostros estaban a unos metros de distancia y la respiración pausada de un Izuku molesto podía ser percibido en el rostro de Katsuki, allí fue cuando el omega soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro. El alfa rubio esperaba gritos y regaños de lo molesto que se notaba, pero el omega simplemente suspiro y seguido a eso mostro un semblante triste.

-Saldré un momento.- Izuku tomo su típica mochila amarilla con mucha rapidez- Encárgate de los niños, volveré pronto.- y diciendo esas palabras, salió por el portal de la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de su alfa.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose logro llamar la atención de los menores de edad en la casa, los cuales con rapidez se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Y mamá? – se atrevió a preguntar Toshi al ver a su padre solo y con cara sorprendida.

-La hemos cagado.

Katsuki no podía estar más en lo correcto.

* * *

Nota: **Hola~ Planeaba que este inciso solo fuera de un capitulo, pero se me hizo muy largo y lo termine partiendo en dos. El capitulo siguiente a ese sera un capitulo normal, empezara la trata final de este fanfic. Ojala les guste~**

**Este es como un leve vistazo al futuro de esta familia, quería abarcarla ahora porque este fanfic esta llegando a sus últimos capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer este humilde fanfic.**


End file.
